


Radio GaGa

by OverdosednComatosed



Series: Can't Live Without My Radio [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Abusive Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-typical language, Drug Addiction, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Husk is Bad At Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Manipulation, Mind Games, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Rape/Non-con Elements, Redemption, Revenge, Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 76,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverdosednComatosed/pseuds/OverdosednComatosed
Summary: A Radiodust storyline.It has been a few months since Charlie and Vaggie gathered everyone at the hotel and started their redemption project.  Angel has been working hard on getting clean, even rediscovering a few hobbies while under the watchful eye of Alastor, which helps keep Valentino and his crew from interfering (most times).  Valentino is getting less and less co-operative and demanding more and more of Angel's time.Alastor hasn't killed anyone (at the hotel) and is sometimes even becoming social with Charlie and Vaggie as Husk and Niffty seem to have found a common bond and have begun spending more time with each other.  This seems to be an improvement for Husk as he seems to be drinking less often (when Niffty is around) at least.Vaggie had been on the rooftop with Angel, He had grown to enjoy the rooftop as a place he could go to, even on his own.  He took to tending plants he was trying new things as well just get some air.  That's when Angel was taken.  Alastor had set to finding Angel as soon as Charlie and Vaggie informed him and they started searching in her limo.[Final Chapter rewritten]
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Husk/Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino & Velvet & Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Can't Live Without My Radio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043640
Comments: 43
Kudos: 189





	1. Tuning In

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting to share but I am a huge fan of Hazbin and will stick to 99% of Canon info/references.  
> this will be a growing/ongoing work.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> please leave a comment or kudo to let me know :) feedback is always welcome.

Muffled sounds seemed to echo around the room, one voice sounding like grating metal, the other reverberating like a drum, they are talking about something, or someone, then the drum like voices lets out a laugh and it brings Angel to the state of fully waking up, groaning from pain and stiffness as they try to move and discover all six arms tied up, before memories start to flood in.

Angel tries to blink and clear their sight, only to look up and see in the mirror on the wall the reflection of their body, the fluff burnt in some places, cuts and small streams of blood all over his body marking the places that ached, on top of all the bruises and red marks. Tears starting to well up again, Angel fights hard to hold them back, making his eye that is swollen shut sting.

'Fuck you, Val!' was the only thought Angel could form right now, between the haze of red smoke, pain and hatred that was burning deep inside him. It was at that moment the two lackeys that were talking and laughing noticed that Angel was conscious again. "Better go tell Val, the whore is awake and ready for more, Hahahaha!" the one with the grating voice said.

The larger grey one pushed the other out the door, "Who made you the fucking boss? he said we could have some fun and take turns. It's my turn, you go and I'm gonna get some" he growled at the imp like guard, before letting out another of those reverberating laughs as he started walking towards Angel, and started loosening his belt.

"Fuck you! Next time *I* go first" the smaller imp-like one complains as he thumps his chest, not wanting to miss out, but not strong enough to argue. He turns and starts walking away grumbling, soon as the imp turns a corner the sound of his complaints suddenly disappears. Angel raises his head, and the guard turns towards the door, noticing the sudden stop to the sound.

A sudden ear piercing sound filling the room, as if someone had turned up the volume too high on speakers, Angel closes their eyes shrinking away from the horrific sound, as the guard drops to their knees and covers their ears. Suddenly it's gone, absolute silence. Angel opens one eye and looks around, unsure of what was to come only to find his surroundings were now pitch black with no sound, no light, nothing.

The tears from earlier finally start to slowly roll down his face as he notices that he doesn't feel hot or cold anymore, only pain. A dry laugh escapes from him as he hangs his head, muttering to himself "So this is how it fuckin' ends!", he closes his eyes, tears falling and exhausted, Angel sobs softly as red voodoo symbols float over his head and he passes out.

Alastor walks into the room with the unconscious Angel inside a large black bubble, his eyes quickly darting about the room before he snaps his fingers, causing the shadows around in the room flicker and the shadow bubble around Angel to disappear, the room returns to normal as he calls out down the hall.

"Over here, Ladies! See? Here he is!, I told you we would find him!" Charlie and Vaggie entering the room, both running to help release Angel from the binds as Charlie tries to talk to Angel "Angel, Angel!, can you hear me??" Alastor coughs lightly "Let's let him sleep, the effeminate fellow looks like he could use some rest."

Charlie nods at Alastor's words "O-of course, a-and he's been doing so well recently. We were lucky that no one was around when we came. We need to get him back to the hotel!" Vaggie looks at Alastor with distrust and holding her spear towards him. "Ugh!, How can you believe this guy at all? No one around? He probably killed them or captured them for a meal!"

"We d-don't kn-know that..." Charlie softly said while looking at Alastor. He had his typical smile plastered on, as he strolled around the room "Now, Now, my dear Vagatha, I don't kill just ANYONE. Where's the fun in that? What would it do to my reputation? I only select the best livestock, not to mention-"

"ENOUGH!" Vaggie shouts at him, while Charlie nudges her arm before she turns away from Alastor and says "I KNOW we can't trust you! .... But, you did help this time and there is no proof, so, ... thanks" the last part was barely audible. Charlie leans over smiling and kisses her girlfriend on the cheek as they start carrying Angel to the car.

"Right behind you ladies!" Alastor announces before snapping his fingers again, causing a shadow looking like him to rise from nowhere. "Find who was behind this, bring me EVERYTHING. I will NOT have someone else interfering with my entertainment! even if it means helping that vulgar spider".

The shadow nods it's head and an identical smile appears on it as it slides into one of the shadows in the room. Alastor strides out into the hallway following Charlie and Vaggie, his microphone cane twirling in his hand along side him.

* * *

Niffty looked over at Husk lazily leaning on the bar in the lobby of the hotel as she was sweeping and cleaning the hotel,"Don't bother!" Husk says and takes another sip from a random bottle he was holding. Niffty gave a little 'Hmph!' while sweeping "Then don't leave tracks all over the place!!!" Husk glances up at Niffty giving her a dismissive reply "Yeah.. Yeah.." before disappearing behind the bar somewhere.

Niffty and Husk both jump up as the doors to the front of the hotel slam open with Charlie and Vaggie carrying Angel, Niffty looks at her boss and getting a nod from him, she bolts off and returns a moment later with a first aid kit in hand and begins helping Charlie and Vaggie bandage Angel's wounds. Alastor closes the doors and walks to the bar, Husk about to pour the usual drink stops and looks up as Alastor puts his hand over the glass.

" ** _Absinthe_** " Alastor says quietly, making Husk gulp heavily as he reaches down and grabs a special bottle from somewhere below the bar and pours the green liquid into the glass, mixing it slowly. Alastor picks up the glass as Husk barely pulls away from the finished drink, closes his eyes, swirling the liquid in the glass and smelling it before opening his eyes and downing the drink in one smooth motion before setting the glass back down and leaning against the bar.

Husk looks at Alastor and opens his mouth to say something but all that comes out is radio static as Alastor lifts his head looking at Husk, his eyes radio dials, Husk closes his mouth and rubs his throat as he clears it. Alastor turns to look at the others and finds them finished bandaging Angel, Niffty already working on cleaning up everything as Charlie and Vaggie talk to each other in hushed whispers before stopping to watch as Alastor gently picks up Angel in a bridal carry and turns to them.

"Not to worry ladies! As a gentleman of quality, I shall take Angel up to his room and make sure he rests. You have already done so much" Charlie smiles and says "Thank you, Alastor!" as Vaggie looks at him with suspicion written all over her face, but Charlie pulls on her arm, dragging her girlfriend towards her office, "We'll leave it to you then". Alastor nods and turns to take Angel upstairs.

As soon as Alastor is out of sight Vaggie turns to Charlie. "Do you REALLY believe it's okay to leave HIM alone with Angel? What if he's going to drain his blood? Or put some kind of Voodoo hex on him? Or-" Charlie interrupts her girlfriend by kissing her on the lips before pulling back "I know it's hard to see sometimes.... or most of the time.... but there is SOME good in Alastor, or he wouldn't have helped us at all, right?

If he really was just 'bored' he would have sat back and watched as we ran around looking for Angel and laughed at us every chance he could." Vaggie looked over Charlie before letting out a long sigh "Your right, Char, but I do NOT trust him and you shouldn't either! I know you want to make this work and I know that you, of anyone, CAN make this work. Just... be careful, I might not know why that Radio Demon is here but I don't buy that it's to help you in any way, shape, or form!"

Alastor's shadow opens the door to Angel's room and Fat Nuggets gives out a small squeal seeing Angel before running over and bumping into Alastor's leg and biting at the hem of his pants before jumping up into Angel's bed snorting and oinking before cuddling into Angel as Alastor covers them both with a nearby blanket. Fat Nuggets snorting happily as it nuzzles in and lays down while Alastor pauses just a moment looking at the sleeping Angel, taking a deep breath before he turns and leaves the room.

* * *

Alastor gently closes the door and turns, pausing face-to-face with Husk, "Ah, my dear Husker, what can I do for you?" Alastor says casually as Husk looks him dead in the eye and responds,"What. The. Fuck. Al?!?"

The area darkens as Alastor's head tilts to an awkward angle and his eyes turning to radio dials and his smile lighting up as he speaks, the area around Husk growing colder and darker, "Are YOu FoRGetTinG SoMEtHiNG? WhO iS iN cOnTRoL HeRE?" Alastor says, the radio static causing Husk's ears to flatten "OR dO yOU WaNt ME tO rEtURn yOu To WHerE I FoUNd YoU?" the sound of radio static now filling the air, making it hard to even think.

Husk lowers his head and yells "OKAY!" Alastor tugs his jacket down, straightening it and giving his neck a twist, his antlers shrinking down again as the area instantly reverts to normal.

"Excellent!, Now get back to your bar and be a good little guard dog." Alastor turns walking towards the nearest shadow "Games are never any fun, if you don't have all the pieces!" Alastor chimes and starts humming a tune as he vanishes into the shadow. Husk looks back at the door and slowly lets out a heavy sigh as he shakes his head, his whole body giving a shudder as he takes a drink from a bottle "Don't make me do it, Al. I will if I hafta'."

Niffty watches Husk as she vacuums before stopping to ask "What do you mean, Husk?" He pauses and looks at Niffty as if she just asked how to get to Hell. "Wha?!... right... Ya weren't here last time." Husk takes a large drink from his bottle as his eyes glaze over and stares off into space, his voice taking on a strange tone. "Tha' Eldritch shit is like dancin' on tip of a fuckin' knife, makes ya hungry, horny, crazy, angry and Al, he drinks to numb it out and control it. Absinthe, THAT's the dangerous part, was his favorite drink when he was alive.

"Mixed wrong, it'll black ya out, hallucinate and worse, there's a reason it was called 'The Green Fairy'. Strong enough to kill a horse, but make you feel like your drinkin' a fuckin' lemonade. Down here, it's even stronger and if ya can't handle it, ya lose control. Yer still there, ...Kinda. Yer on autopilot, instincts and shit, but the rest of ya.. Fuckin' Gone.. and only Hell knows where and when ya come back."

Niffty stood there starring at Husk, her eye slightly trembling and the smile on her face disappearing at the idea of what Husk just said.

Husk paused, drinking heavily from his bottle and Niffty studied Husk's face, it was the face of a veteran, of someone that had seen something they can't put words to, the look that spoke of nightmares and horrors beyond without saying a word.

Husk finished the bottle in his hand before wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve. "Now yer gettin' tha idea, streets of Hell ran with blood the last time Al was drinking absinthe. Three fuckin' Overlords and their territories disappeared, gone, THREE!" he shouted as he waved his arm. "Just blood.. flowing like a fuckin' river.. through the streets. Al showed up a week later.. when' they announced tha' he's the newest 'Overlord'."

Husk didn't even look back or pause as he started down the stairs, Niffty beginning to physically tremble as she heard his voice "didja know... they don't have a Cleanse when an 'Overlord' is born..., no need ta."


	2. Tuned Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evening comes, Alastor is enjoying an evening meal, Vaggie and Charlie try to de stress, and Angel starts to dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter may be disturbing to some, others might find it tame, I tried to ride a line between the two.
> 
> anything below the line is where is gets, .. dark.. and starts to sets some scenes.. (edited 04/10/20)

Alastor walked out of a shadow into a stone hallway with lights hanging from the ceiling, the air slightly damp and his shoes clacking on the floor along with his cane as he strolled towards a very plain looking door. He softly hummed a tune to himself as he opened and almost waltzed through the door. 

A shadow moves and closes the door behind him, Alastor looks up to see two demons strapped into reclining medical chairs. His eyes barely half open as he glances at the small table between the chairs, giving a small nod to the microphone sitting there as soft swing/jazz plays in the background. His hand sliding along a table before picking up a set of gloves and working them onto his hands, a snug fit but he gives an appreciative nod as he flexes his fingers.

The two lackeys start to groan and awaken as he flicks the tip of the syringe, making a metal PING! sound. Groggy for only a moment before both started mumbling and trying to talk through the gags in their mouths. The first and smaller one of the lackeys starts screaming as the syringe plunges into their arm, Alastor watching happily as he fills it and then sets it aside, grabbing a fresh one and repeating the process on the other lackey he had collected.

The impish one started trying to shout towards the Radio Demon, hoping to take advantage of the deals that he was so well known for, only to have his hopes dashed as he heard Alastor speak. "Now, Now, my dear _GuEStS_. I know you are both just _DYiNg_ for me to get to the interviews, but things do have a certain order to them." He claps his hands once and a shadow moves over and stands next to Alastor as another shadow adjusts the table in the middle of room, tapping the microphone softly with it's finger before giving Alastor a thumbs-up.

Alastor clears his throat twice as a soft tune plays "Salutations and Good evening, my fellow sinners, this show will be a special feature as we are lucky enough to have two guests this time-" screams and noises filled the background as Alastor began his show. Husk looks at the radio at the end of the bar and sighs heavily as he drinks from a bottle under the bar.

Charlie and Vaggie come around the corner. "Ah! Husk, how are you this evening?" Charlie cheerfully asks while Vaggie looks at the radio and says "What the HELL are you listening to?!?". Husk lifts his head and looks over, his face deadpan before looking at the stairs "A fuckin' whore Porn star?? Y'Know it ain't gonna work righ'?" Vaggie stares daggers at Husk as she wrapped her arm around Charlie's shoulder as she says "Husk! Are you drunk?!? we TALKED about this, didn't we? Your not-." 

Husk flips Vaggie off "Fuck! You! I ain't here for you, you got a problem.. talk to Al" then proceeds to lay down behind the bar. Charlie looks at Vaggie then back towards the bar. "Angel has good in him, Husk! He is getting better and he needs our help right now. We would appreciate it if you didn't-".

Husk yells from behind the bar "Tha's jus' tha' leftovers from one of his-". 

" **GOODNIGHT! HUSK!** " Vaggie shouts as she pulls Charlie into the elevator and closes the door as she pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs. With the soft 'Ding!' of the elevator, Vaggie reaches out and grabs Charlie's hand "I don't know why you try with him. I swear he says shit like this just to bring you down and stress you out." Charlie squeezes Vaggie's hand and pulls her into a hug, "Husk is just lashing out, he can be rough around the edges, but he's always trying to help in his way." 

Vaggie pulls Charlie into a kiss, "I don't know how you see good in them, but let's leave work downstairs, Mi alma." Vaggie and Charlie hug and snuggle together until a soft 'Ding!' signals their floor. Vaggie leads her girlfriend into their room, closing the door before pulling at her own and Charlie's clothes as they kiss, grope and fondle each other on their way to the bedroom.

* * *

Angel groaned, rolling side to side in his bed, his entire body covered in sweat as the nightmares began to play in his head, a small pair of eyes seeming to open and slightly glow in one of the corners of the room, as Angel groaned and even sobbed in his sleep, as it felt like his insides were twisting.

Red and grey smoke filled the air, moving slowly through the beams of light like a serpent, suddenly a hit to the body. Groan of pain escapes "I-i-i'm S-s-sorry, d-d-Daddy!" Angel cries out as he curls on the floor trying to protect himself. More red smoke billows out, "Angel cakes~~, look what you makin' me do." Valentino almost hisses as he grabs Angel by the chin lifting his head to face him. "Now, your gonna get back to work right? Angel cakes~~" Valentino nodded towards Vox and a cable comes lashing down on Angel's back like a whip, CRACK!, Angel bites his tongue as the pain sears his back trying to deny Vox the enjoyment he seeks.

"M-m-mma t-tryin' ta g-g-get cl-clean at th-h-tha ho-hotel, d-d-ddaddy! T-they got rules a-about all t-t-that s-st-stuff" Angel pleaded even though he knew that Valentino had about as much interest in Angel getting clean as he did to let Angel go. ZERO, after all, a whore that's higher than a kite is easier to control and use for whatever Valentino wanted, but Angel wanted to get clean, it wasn't easy, but it was starting to feel better.

Another kick to the side this time making Angel retch and his stomach heaved, even though nothing came out. Angel started to lose count at that point, slap, smack, kick, punch, slice. Angel tried to say he'd go to work, _tried_ to, but _every_ time either Vox or Velvet did something to stop Angel from giving in and ending their torture session.

That was the first day they had Angel held there. The next day Valentino stopped holding back, "Angel cakes~~, Angel, ANGEL!" smack! and Angel was woken with a backhand from Valentino, full force. "I tried to be nice Angel cakes~~, since your not workin' for me, then ya gotta pay me back some how~~" Valentino hissed as the red smoke slowly worked it's way around Angel. Angel's eyes looked about as he turned his head, finding himself standing up and tied up to a giant wooden X with all of his arms tied to it, and a gag in his mouth. Angel mumbled and tried to plead with Valentino as he saw the line up of tools on the tables next to him.

"Oooohhh~~~ yeah~~, just like that Angel cakes~~, remember, they like it when you scream~~." Angel's eyes went wide with horror as Valentino gently patted his cheek as before turning to Vox "Give him a week." Vox grinned maniacally towards Angel, his cables sparking and electricity zapping between them when Valentino suddenly throws Vox to the floor and starts kicking him. "I. Said. He's. For. Clients!" each word punctuated with another kick or stomp from Val, until Vox stopped moving. "Pick that up!" Valentino looks at Velvet and she rushes over, grabs Vox and starts carrying him out of the room.

"I even got you something special. Hahahaha! Have fun, Angel cakes~~!" Valentino grinned as he strolled out of the room. Angel felt the tears start to stream down his cheeks involuntarily, he knew this demon, he was a cruel fucking bastard. Everyone called him Doc, he would take apart his 'specimen' with surgical precision and then put them together in whatever way he wanted to play with them, sometimes even causing their form to be permanently altered. Val would only let Doc have a 'session' with someone if it was the end of their career or he wanted to get rid of them.

Angel knew of at least two dozen people he'd worked with that had a 'session' with Doc. Angel never saw them alive again. 

Their bodies were sold as _art pieces_ and Valentino would threaten that any whore that didn't work, would end up an art piece. Just after the hotel started up, Valentino took Angel to Doc to give him tits. Angel was high at the time and didn't know when or how he did it, but he knew they were the same as if he grew them himself. Val had used Angel's new tits as a new way to torture and abuse Angel, be it wax, spikes, nails, you name it, Val was willing to try it, and it worked for a bit.

Angel's sales had jumped once again when Val gave him tits, so there was no way Val was gonna let that "fucking prissy, puffed up, piece of shit princess" have Angel's contract. So Val kept finding other ways to tie down Angel and discourage the princess. This time, he had Doc come for a visit to Angel.

Doc wasn't a big demon, in fact, he was maybe five and a half feet tall, skinny, glasses and bald except for the smallest wisps of hair on his head, dressed in a white dress shirt and brown slacks, belt and shoes, and a white doctor's coat, very unassuming. He almost looked like a doctor you'd see topside, except for his eyes and claws, his eyes bulged out of his head almost like a chameleon black, with small yellow iris', and his claws were long, sharp and narrow like a scalpel or needle, letting him cut,slice and perform 'surgery' where ever and whenever he wanted.

"Hmmm hmmmm hmmm, You!!" Doc said slowly looking Angel up and down as Angel trembled and sweated all over watching every movement, trying to prepare himself for anything that may come. "Ah, Angel Dust!" Doc said the words slowly as if they were a candy that he would roll around in his mouth, he face growing flush and his breathing becoming shallow. "So rare I get to work on a subject more than once with Valentino, he's so picky,picky,picky,Picky!,PICKY!!,PICKY!!! about who I work on, heh heh, I've tried to talk him into letting me play with you for sooooo long" Doc ran his claw down Angel's arm to his stomach, in almost a lovingly way. 

All Angel could feel from that touch was pure horror as Doc slid his hands over Angel's body, Angel hadn't even noticed that Doc had already started his 'work'. Doc's fingers worked at almost a lightning pace, nicking Angel's flesh and causing blood to slowly drip, Doc hummed a funeral song as he continued to seemingly randomly nick at Angel. With each small cut Angel flinched a little less and tried to stop the tears that continued to pour down his cheeks. "Huh... here... Hmmm.. No.. Yes.. crying?.. no no... this is new... feel privileged!.. you'll be my newest MASTERPIECE!! hehehe" Doc cackled to himself.

Angel screamed out of reflex at that point, as Doc pulled at Angel's flesh and Angel saw in the mirrors that Doc had opened him up and was reaching inside him. Angel could feel Doc's hands on his stomach, then lungs, then intestines and tears flooded down his cheeks now. Angel knew he had pissed off Val to a new level this time, but he never considered that Val would ACTUALLY give him to Doc to make an art piece out of. Angel wriggled and struggled against the bindings nearly dislocating all of his shoulders, when Doc saw this one of his claws poked Angel as he spoke "Really now, stop it!" Angel screamed again and again his whole body twisting and stretching as he tried to free himself.

"FINE!" Doc shouted poking Angel again, this time Angel felt something cold run through him as his whole body slumped and his head drooped to the side, out of his control. Angel could still move his eyes and look about, but the rest of his body wouldn't move at all. "Ugh! AMATEUR!! Never as enjoyable when I have to sedate them... You can watch from there... yes.. This will be... MAGNIFICENT!!" Doc let out this creepy cackle as he worked. Angel tried not to watch, it made it all the worse every time he saw a flap of flesh being moved around or stitched into place.

Angel looked everywhere else but he couldn't seem to close his eyes, and every little while, he'd see Doc stretch something out of him and then push it back in, thankfully for Angel, he fainted when he saw a spray of blood. 

Doc continued to work on Angel, cutting at his flesh, pausing at moments to give each of Angel's organs a little squeeze or caress and talk to them while he cackled away. Doc started grabbing at the flesh he'd cut and moved around inside Angel and began stitching the pieces together. Doc looked over the insides of Angel, pushing and making sure everything fit into where he wanted it.

" _Hmmm_.. yes, yes." he mumbled watching the organs resume normal function.

  
"Some of my best work. Hehehe." congratulating himself, noting how flawless it seemed.

  
"I'm sure **Val** will be pleased. Hmph." Doc looked up at Angel once more, seeming to grow less interested.

  
" _control_.. IS this the best way? well.. not my problem!" he laughed to himself as he had finished.

with that, Doc looked at the incision in Angel's body with longing fondness before noticing Angel starting to come around. Doc stared at Angel for a moment before choosing to add fuel to the fire "Excellent!, I'll bet you don't have a clue what Val has planned for you." Both of Doc's eye focused on Angel's face before swirling around as he let out a truly evil laugh, and flicked at something inside Angel. Angel just barely felt it, he could only call it a 'Pang!' or something similar as he lifted his head looking at Doc in abject horror as he couldn't quite describe where that feeling had come from inside him.

Doc spun around a few times speaking nonsense to himself before sighing sadly as he looked at Angel and the incision again. Doc's claws began poking and pulling and Angel saw in the mirror as Doc actually closed up the incision and if Angel hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he would have never believed that Doc had cut him open earlier. Angel was still panicky though, what did Doc do to him?, Who could help him find out?, How long does he have?, that's when Angel closed his eyes and tried focusing and pushed all that out of his head because first, he had to survive this.

Doc put the tools and things aside on the table, licked his fingers and hands clean of all the blood, then walked to the door and knocked strangely. The door opened and Angel saw Doc take on a clinical behaviour and tone saying "Two to three days rest, if you leave him be, five or more if you get rough." and he left the room. Two lackeys of Vox stepped inside, one a shorter impish demon, the other a taller, loud, grey skinned demon. Angel looked back and forth between the two before being hit with something and passing out again from the pain.


	3. Static... and signal loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor enjoyed his broadcast and starts to prepare himself a meal only to get side tracked a bit,
> 
> while Angel finally awakens from his nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going deeper with this chapter, will most likely begin making the chapters longer but it will also slow down how often I post them, we'll see after this one.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

Alastor placed his selected sweetbreads from the two lackeys onto a metal tray along with the syringes full of blood. His fingers peeling off the leather gloves soaked in blood and viscera. "-and I hope that you have enjoyed this special broadcast as much as I. Remember, your never fully dressed, without a smile!" an electric 'click!' sounds as a shadow waves and gives an 'OK!' sign to Alastor. He turns towards the two bodies laying in pieces, surveying his work and giving a self satisfied nod.

Alastor hummed a jazzy little tune to himself as a shadow handed him fresh gloves, his mind starting to wander as he was relaxing and began to revel in the feeling that everything was back as it should be. 

The sound of a record scratch caused all the shadows in the room to freeze in place.

* * *

Radio static slowly filled the room until it had become omnipresent, Alastor's eyes became radio dials and the needles flicked about as red voodoo symbols began to float about in the nearby shadows. WHY?? Why had he had NEEDED Angel back at the hotel? Why did that thought comfort him so much? 

Angel Dust. The tall, thin, effeminate male with pink hearts decorating his white fluff that almost seemed to glitter with sequins in the light. Angel was vulgar, crass, a whore, a porn star, a drunk and drug addict that sold himself to feed his addictions and pay his debts, though he never relied on others to get what he wanted. Near constantly high and/or drunk when he joined Charlie's little 'project' at the hotel, though he'd actually started really trying to get clean. Alastor leaned forward and gazed deep into a mirror at himself, his mind clocking into overdrive as this wasn't like him.

He had sent out his shadows immediately upon discovering Angel was gone, drawing on the ancient powers he had bargained with long long ago, expending energy without a thought or concern of reserve. With spending so much energy, Alastor had already devoured his entire stock of meals and then some extra through out this time. Two and a half days it took him to find a trail and follow it to where Angel was being held. A low beastly growl filled the room as Alastor sunk deeper into thought, he had to find it, the reason why he sprang to action instantly for this.. this.. spider!!

As Alastor continued to stand in front of the mirror with his hands gripping the sides of the small table, his vision and focus were somewhere else entirely as his form began to slowly grow blurry and darker. The lights flickered as thick, black, oil like ooze slowly rose up from the shadows around his feet. It wrapped his legs moving up until it was covering him like a large cloak was draped over him. His shadows watching and shrinking back into corners until barely visible. All that was visible through the black goop was his two large glowing red eyes which dimmed as if they were only half open and his antlers as they grew. 

The ooze swelled up like a balloon before he stood up straight and caused it to slowly slough off his form. He was taller now, larger, standing slightly over eight feet tall as black bones the colour of charcoal with red hexes carved into each one emerged from the sludge, reforming his hands as they flexed before being covered in muscle and skin. A pure, stark white deer skull emerged on top of his head with the red eyes shifting to fill the sockets and the antlers stretching and growing to match the massive form.

Red runes that seemed to have a flow of blood and pulsed with a glow within them covered the antlers along with dark strands of unknown substance dangling and slowly dripping from them. A cloven hoof stepping towards the remains still in the chairs, the large form shook like a wet dog, ridding itself of the ooze and spraying the area with it. The ooze simply seeped into the walls and floor where it struck, returning from whence it came. His head covered in shadow with only the skull and glowing red eyes visible, his body naturally stretched, twisting and groaned, causing bone cracking sounds to be emitted from him. 

Skin red as if it were soaked in blood for eons and etchings into the skin creating scars that formed Runic and Eldritch patterns were visible from his neck to his waist where his fur returned, as if wearing a pair of long shorts it continued to his knees in shades of deep red. His crotch sporting an obvious bulge matching his size, but remained currently hidden away. His legs showing his deer like nature with cloven hooves though much larger, his form lumbered toward the chairs as if he were half asleep. His hand grabs the remains closest to him, shoving them into his unseen mouth as instinct took over his body while Alastor's mind spiraled in thought.

The only sound is of bones breaking then the cracking and crunching with each bite, the red eyes flickered like candles while a rumbling growl fills the room. Blood runs down his chest, splashing and spreading on the floor. The shadows originally summoned for his show left at this time, with the exception of one that tried to partake of a small part of the meal. A deep breath was exhaled as the shadow was grabbed without Alastor even looking and with surprising speed for his size now, and then it was slowly fed upon in the same way before he turned his attention to the second corpse. It was quickly grabbed and consumed in the same fashion, spilling blood and fluids onto the floor where it flowed freely as if it were a fresh coat of paint. 

Alastor began turning and slowly moving towards the door, ignoring the tray and all other items in the room, he sniffed the air, breathing deeply to make sure he hadn't missed anything when his eyes flashed brightly for the briefest of moments. He stopped and turned back to the chairs, this scent, something inside pulled him towards it. 

He had to find this scent, he had barely picked it up, the scent again flashed through his mind at lightning speed.

'unclear'

This scent was making his blood boil, friend? no!, enemy? no!, attack?? no!!, What is it?!? He moved closer slowly as he breathed deeply... 

' _Unclaimed?_ '.

He wasn't sure what it was yet, but he knew it was clean.. untouched.. maybe even pure. He continued to look around the chairs, the scent slowly getting stronger as he climbed over one and starting to push over the other when a feeling gripped him at his very core.

' _Mine!_ '.

It was here, the scent was at its strongest so far. His hands began moving through a pile of things the shadows had removed from the two bodies, clothing, weapons, money. The scent continued to grow stronger as he tore through the items and a low rumbling came from him that made it feel like the whole room shook. 

' _ **MAKE IT MINE!!!**_ '.

It was a scream of instinct and desire that shot through his mind now as his body had instinctively began to rut against one of the chairs, his breath fast and heavy as his hands dug through the items. Sniffing at each thing with a fevered pace.

* * *

Alastor found himself still standing in front of the mirror, his mind clear and a small plastic bag in his hands as he looked down at the tray. It held some of Angel's fur, a trophy no doubt, that one of the lackeys had collected and hoped to keep.

"Tsk tsk tsk, you should ask to play with someone else's toys first." Alastor mused to himself, his fingers absently fiddled with the plastic bag then slid it inside his jacket and placing the bag of fur then gently patting that spot.

"It's natural to expend ones energy to retrieve what is taken. What they took doesn't matter, it's the principal, I can't let anyone even imagine they could take something from me! Good job finding the bag." he spoke to the shadow next to him, as it slowly nodded its head at him. 

Angel was part of his entertainment, fail or succeed, he needed Angel present to enjoy this, and that's all there was to it. Alastor mentally scolded himself for overthinking it, this had nothing to do with Angel specifically, it was merely about collecting and protecting what was His.

Alastor snapped his fingers "Clean up for our next guest, the studio Must be well maintained or what kind of host would I be?" he paused and sniffed at an unfamiliar smell. "The smell from those two is strange, get Niffty to do a run through here when your done, they must've made a mess during the show." A jazzy and upbeat tune playing from his microphone cane, he twirled it, as he walked towards the door, grabbing the tray with his free hand as he left.

* * *

Charlie and Vaggie laid in bed together sleeping softly with their legs and arms intertwined, causing Charlie to stumble and fall while Vaggie cursed loudly at the sudden phone call in the early hours of the morning. Charlie picks up only to hear crying on the other side, "Angel! Angel? what's wrong?? I'll be right there!!" Charlie almost ran in circles as Vaggie kept passing her pieces of clothing to get dressed before tossing on her onepiece and followed Charlie to Angel's room.

Husk and Niffty were sitting and talking softly in the early morning hours, her small hand gently scratching behind one of Husk's ears guiding his head to her lap as Husk seemed to almost start to purr, "It's snorin'" he grumbles and Niffty just nods her head when suddenly a blood curdling scream came from upstairs, they both bolted straight to their feet while looking at each other, Niffty took off grabbing her first aid kit while Husk tried to move at first, then he stood stock still as he turned his head and spotted Alastor standing at the door for his office.

"We're here." Charlie gently knocked "We're going to come in, okay?". Charlie pulled out her master key and opened the door to find Angel sitting on the floor in front of a mirror, clawing at himself. Angel had torn off 90% if not more of the bandages and now looked to be trying to claw open his own stomach, he sobbed as Charlie and Vaggie entered before grabbing Charlie's hand "Y-ya gotta help me, fix me, I-i-i dunno what he did ta me!, H-h-how long was I gone?" Charlie and Vaggie looked at each other before Vaggie left the room and Charlie started helping Angel stand up.

"Ok Angel, slow down, I'm going to sit you on the bed and get some water. Take deep breaths and try to calm down. Then you can tell us everything and we can try to help you." Charlie rubbed Angel's arm softly, trying to avoid any marks and cuts that hadn't healed. Angel nodded wiping away some of his tears "Thanks, Toots. I didn't even know where I was when I woke up, not like that's new, but with the nightmares and headache and everything hurts all over, so when I saw the blood on the bed, I kinda panicked." Charlie passed the glass of water to Angel, he takes a few sips as he closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths.

Vaggie comes back into the room with the first aid kit and sets it on the dresser before opening it and passing two small pills to Angel as she warns "This is only for the headache and pains, and only right now! comprende?" Angel looks up at Vaggie, "Thanks, babe. Really" Vaggie looks Angel over and starts bandaging him again with a sigh. Angel takes the pills with some of the water before setting the glass down on the nightstand. 

Angel takes a deep breath again as he looks at Vaggie and then Charlie. "You sure you girls gonna be able to handle hearing it?" Angel asks with doubt all over his face and in his voice. Charlie and Vaggie look at each other with grim expressions, both knowing that they truly know very little about what has been happening to Angel and just how bad Valentino may have been making it on him. "Well now, if they aren't, I certainly am. Do share." Alastor says with a stiff smile and intense stare, causing them all to turn with surprise and look at him standing in the doorway.


	4. Frequencies Crossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel tries to confide in his friends at the hotel but he's unsure if he can really open up with them, what would they think of him? would they blame him? would they judge him? 
> 
> with blood loss making it hard for him to even function, he finally managed to eat something and take a bath.
> 
> finally coming to a resolve within himself, Angel just needs to figure out what he wants to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went longer on this chapter as I said, not sure if that was part of the reason this chapter gave me some issues.  
> I'm going to say right now there's a 90% if not higher chance of me editing it when I can.

Angel stared at Alastor for only a moment before snickering and then laughing out loud. "OW! Fuck, Al! Don't make me laugh." Angel's body shook slightly as Charlie and Vaggie looked at Angel with confusion and the stare from Alastor began to become hostile. "Whoa!, whoa!, easy there, Smiles. No offense meant. You may be the Big Bad Radio Demon, but I make one line about bein' able to swallow yer sausage whole and you go into cherry boy mode. Ya sure ya won't regret it?" Angel rubbed at his neck while looking up almost apologetically at Alastor.

Alastor stood there blinking for a second or two, his focus becoming distant dials as he processed what had been said. Angel was thinking of him? Looking at him for what to do? Looking to him for permission?? or was it protection?? it wasn't clear but it gave Alastor a warm feeling inside, making him curious and slightly concerned. A slight radio static sound started to come from his cane as he also realized that Angel would most likely end up describing not only the physical torture, but sexual acts that he'd been forced to do, and even something this 'Doc' had done.

Alastor suddenly sat down with a very stiff smile on his face, and though no one said it, everyone in the room KNEW Alastor was on the edge. Alastor only knew he wanted to know more, why? what? and he was going to find out. Husk grabbed Alastor and pulled him out of the room as Alastor stared at Husk.

"wHAt ArE yOU DoINg, HuSK!" Alastor asked with radio dial eyes and radio static came from his cane.

"Hotel needs protection and if they come back for Angel, your the only one that can stop them." Husk said with a deadpan expression. Alastor blinked at the obvious statement before pushing a pad of paper and pen into Husks claws. "Full report, don't miss any details." Alastor turned and left. Husk and everyone else let out a sigh of relief, the pressure from Alastor was near unbearable for everyone. Angel sighed again as he rubbed his hands together, and stuttered a bit as he started.

Angel started with how it was starting to feel good being clean, the drugs having worse and worse side effects and withdrawal symptoms making him feel even more fucked up than any of his highs. Charlie and Vaggie would sometimes have to ask questions or step outside of the room to take deep breaths, and Angel would drink more water, reaffirm his resolve with a 'Fuck You,Val!' and continue as best he could. Angel tried to fill them in about the times he was ordered to work after he came to the hotel, how Val would dose him up until he couldn't walk and then torture, film and play with Angel until he was satisfied, and when Angel would wake up, he would be dumped somewhere near the hotel.

Niffty finished bandaging Angel quickly and then seemed to be cowering in Husks larger form. Though only Husk and Niffty knew it was the reverse, Niffty took over taking notes and petting Husks ear as he drank and did his best to tune it all out. Angel looked over towards Husk and Niffty, "Uhm, maybe we should stop here? I am getting kinda hungry." Angel suggested as he nodded towards Husk and Niffty. Charlie and Vaggie both seemed to breath a sigh of relief as they agreed to the break. Angel watched them all carefully, the paler color to them and their expressions said everything Angel needed to know. Angel looked down at his hands, he had made the wrong choice here. Charlie, Vaggie, Husk and Niffty all really did want him to get better, but he can't share this burden with them.

Angel had barely covered the things he'd been through, and he knew now his first instinct was right. Angel can't share all this with them, Charlie and Vaggie were trying but it was obvious they were overwhelmed and probably had never been into the deeper levels. Angel felt the fire in him burn, maybe he could talk to Cherri, she always had his back. Angel's hands formed fists and for the first time, the thought of Valentino didn't strike pure fear into him, there was anger and hatred too.

"You coming Angel?" Charlie asked as she paused at the doorway. "Ya betcha', toots. I'm just gonna finish dressing." Angel said as he ran his top set of hands through his hair and his lower pair tossed the bloody blanket and sheets to the side. "Fuck! Smells like some bitch ragged in my bed! Maybe a quick clean up first too." Angel looked at Charlie as he stood up when Charlie screamed "Angel!" Angel looked down at himself unsure of what Charlie was screaming about until he saw his legs that he had curled up under him on the bed. Angels legs were covered in blood, it was hard to tell how much, but when Angel stood up he felt someone had punched him, in the gut? no, lower, but not like he'd been kicked in the balls.

"Fuck" Angel said as the world seemed to spin and Angel fainted again, Charlie was shocked but managed to run over and caught Angel. Husk rushed over laying Angel back on the bed and began using his medic training to examine Angel. The bandages were fine, nothing was too tight, healing was going well and nothing visible. Husk groaned out loud then looked at Niffty "You look-". "HUSK!" Charlie shouted at him, "This is a medical issue, stop playing around!" Charlie's hair started waving as if a breeze was blowing and her eyes went red, Husk disappeared from the room before anyone could say another word. Charlie lets out a sigh, she KNEW what Husk had thought and couldn't say he was wrong, Angel needled him with everything he could. Charlie moved over to Angel and started looking him over, she wasn't a full medic but she had learned and trained as much as she could.

Niffty had left once Husk was gone, so Charlie moved Angel's pajama shorts to find the source of the blood. The shorts were a infamous topic of many arguments between Angel and Husk and sometimes Alastor. Charlie gasped and turned away, her hands on her cheeks as she flushed, before turning around and pulled them back on, her face awkward as she didn't know where to look. Angel groaned and started to slowly sit up, "Angel!, uhm, ah, you need to take it easy, you've lost a lot of blood!" Angel opened a single eye and looked at Charlie

"Tha's an understatement, toots." Charlie glanced back at the door then Angel, "You just rest here for now, we'll get something made and bring it up to you." Charlie headed out the door making sure it was closed before leaning against the wall next to the door. Charlie stood there for a few minutes, wracking her brain, trying to figure it all out. What did this mean? How? Why? Will Angel be okay? Charlie walked down to the kitchen while her mind ran through the 100s of questions she had. It was ALL so messed up, the things Angel told them, was that the normal? Charlie knew there were souls that were not redeemable in Hell, she'd just never known exactly the things they did to each other.

Learning about torturing souls was vastly different from knowing that it had happened to a friend, Charlie felt something twisting inside her and not in a good way. Breakfast was quiet, Alastor had cooked up a nice meal of eggs hash browns bacon and pancakes. One of Alastor's shadows had delivered breakfast to Angel while Alastor himself drank a cup of coffee before breaking the silence. "Come now, I know the food is expertly prepared, but it's hardly enough to leave you all speechless. How is Angel holding up?" Charlie slightly blushed and everyone flinched at that question.

Alastor was slightly puzzled at the response, then he laughed along with his laugh track. "Now now princess, does this mean you'll be going back to hide behind the palace walls again?" Vaggie jumped up "Back Off! We're trying to help Angel, and hearing all that isn't easy for anyone!" Vaggie pointed her spear at Alastor while she looked like she wanted to cry. "Really now, dear Vagatha, you want to help but where's the power to make the changes your talking about? To take Angel's contract from Valentino? To protect the hotel? Or are you admitting that you need my help now?"

Alastor leans forward on his cane as he talks, his eyes and smile starting to glow as he tilts his head. "It's not that simple!!" Charlie says firmly, making everyone turn to her. "We need your help Alastor, specially now until Angel is better and able to help. Please help us protect the hotel and Angel." Vaggie looks at Charlie with shock and surprise while Husk and Niffty leave the kitchen. "What do you mean, Char? It's not like anyone would dare to come storming in here. Give yourself more credit." Charlie continues to stare Alastor in the eyes, while Alastor tilts his head to the other side. "I order you to protect the hotel and Angel, as long as you want to."

Charlie tried to sound commanding, which causes Alastor to laugh before wiping at his eye. "I still fully intend to enjoy this, I haven't been so entertained in years! Now, if you ladies will excuse me, I need to collect a report." Charlie looks at Alastor nervously before nodding her head, "Hon, what's going on? He might be useful sometimes but that's no reason to accept that attitude of his and the way he talks to you. Argh!" Vaggie stomps her foot as she looks at the door Alastor left through.

"Angel's in a very vulnerable state right now, and I'm okay with it, as long as we can help keep Angel safe. Once Angel is healed up, we can talk about getting his contract from Valentino." Charlie shudders in disgust at the mention of the Overlord. Vaggie sighs and hugs Charlie, kissing her cheek softly before stroking her blonde hair "You'll find a way, you are THE princess of Hell." Charlie giggles and hugs her girlfriend back before taking a deep breath. "Time for work." Charlie says as she walks towards her office with Vaggie.

Angel finished up what he could eat of the breakfast, his stomach not ready for all the food his appetite was. Angel stood up and stretched carefully, "Ugh!, still feels like someone took a slugger to my gut." Angel rubbed at his stomach with his lower hands while his upper hands picked up Fat Nuggets and a towel as he went into the bathroom. Angel paused for a moment looking in the mirror, a shiver running through him as he looked at himself and sighed. Angel liked looking pretty and cute, and though he didn't wanna he had to admit that he looked great with the tits. Angel twisted this way and that before oinking and snorts pulled his attention back, Angel put Fat Nuggets down as he started the tub, stripping off what he did have on.

"Fucking Val! Everything is bloody, gonna have to ask Niffty for help to get the stains out." Angel slowly lowers himself into the tub, then pats his chest calling over the snorting and happy pig. Angel picks up Nuggets and grabs some of the soap for him and starts rubbing his belly with it, making the pig grunt, snort and oink in happiness as it played in the water. Angel rinsed him before setting him on the floor again, "Go get yer toy!" Angel let an arm dangle out of the tub to play with Nuggets as he began washing himself.

Angel was nearly done washing himself, he ran his hands over his chest down to his breasts, squeezing and playing with them a little. Angel couldn't get over the way they felt, if everyone felt like this when their tits were played with he could understand the fascination with them a bit better. Angel felt an electric shock run down between his legs and rubbed his legs together, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he started to let go. Angel imagined another set of hands on him, and in his mind a set of red hands slid all over his body, squeezing and dragging their claws over his trembling body, those intense eyes feasting on him as he would spread his legs, the hands sliding down with one hand sliding between his legs.

Angel stood up like the water had turned to ice, while screaming, "WHAT! THE! FUCK!". Angel bolted out of the bathroom nearly stepping on Fat Nuggets as he grabbed a hand mirror and ran over to his full length mirror. Angel usually used this mirror for his dresses when he wanted to check out himself from all sides and make sure the whole outfit worked. Right now that wasn't his concern, Angel stood in front of the mirror and positioned the hand mirror and as soon as he caught a look he dropped the hand mirror.

Angel fell back onto his bed as his head landed in his hands. Tears were running down his cheeks but all Angel felt right now was his anger, his hatred towards Val,Vox and Velvet. Angel wasn't ready to deal with this, Val had done some fucked up shit to Angel in the past. This was a whole new level of fucked up, this was Val trying to overwrite who and what Angel Dust is.

This was an attack and violation like nothing Angel had faced before. Angel didn't know who we would have to make a deal with, but for the first time, he wanted to make Val pay. Make them all feel what he was right now, and the first face that could help him was that ridiculous smiling bastard. Alastor could have risen further, Angel was sure the only reason he didn't was because Alastor only cared about what was entertaining and interesting to him. Angels tears slowed and stopped as he began to try to think about what he could do or say or offer, could he get the Radio Demon to move, but first would be Cherri.


	5. Foreign Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel pushes forward, trying to find a way free and maybe even some payback.  
> Alastor finally figures it all out!! or does he??   
> Cherri is having a Blast as usual, only to start planning a full all out war.  
> and in the midst of all this, Val,Vox and Velvet show up but things are okay for now.  
> Alastor is positive now, all the pieces fit!! and he will make sure to turn the tide.

Angel grabbed his hellphone and dialed Cherri's number. Angel was disappointed to end up having to leave a message with a half hearted 'Sugar tits!' quip at the end. Angel wasn't sure what he felt, questions constantly flew through his head. Why did he do this?? What was Val's plan?? This had to be done to use against him but how was he going to use this against Angel? None of it made any sense. Angel has been through a LOT and seen more than he ever wanted to, but compared to this it just blew his mind until Angel had a sudden realization. 

Valentino didn't care at all any more, this was Val finding a new way to make his money off Angel and there would be no way back if he let Val have his way. Once Angel had accidentally walked in on a client and someone that Val was 'retiring' from filming, Angel had been drunk and higher than usual but that scene still burnt itself into his memories. The look on their face of being blasted so high they weren't there, but they didn't even talk or move unless for more pleasure, more pain, more drugs, and when cast aside, they just laid there like a broken doll.

Angel dried off his body in a frenzy, before throwing a bunch of clothes makeup and supplies for Fat Nuggets into a duffel bag. Val knew where the hotel is, he had eyes watching this place, luckily Angel had managed to find a broken wall on an upper floor that led to another building. Angel had hid it when he found it and used it when Val was unreasonable demanding he leave after curfew, Angel was glad he had taken to exploring the hotel out of boredom when he first got here. Angel pushed the materials used to hide the hole out of the way as he carried Fat Nuggets in his lower arms, the duffel on his back as he took what he felt was the last look at the hotel and sighed as he disappeared en route to Cherri's hideout. 

Alastor walked up to the bar and sat down in his usual spot. Husk placed a clean glass down and poured a drink as he leaned on the bar counter then poured a quantity into his own mouth. "Tsk, tsk, Husker are you drunk again?" Alastor asked as he raised an eyebrow. Husk raised his arm to make an objection, but it was the arm he was currently leaning on causing him to collapse behind the bar followed by some snoring. Alastor stood up and looked over the bar at the passed out drunk Husk before sitting down again and clapping his hands once causing Niffty to seemingly come out of nowhere and she hopped onto a stool, then looked over the bar letting out a soft sigh as she shook her head.

"Husk isn't good at this stuff, specially when they're almost as good as you. Listening to Angel even gave me new ideas of how to deal with those that leave messes." Niffty commented as she slid the pad of paper over to Alastor. Alastor looked at Niffty for a moment before starting to reach for the paper. "You ready for the three V's?" Niffty turned her head towards Alastor causing him to pause. "As expected, they are the ones behind it all and holding the contract. That means that our princess isn't going to be able to get that contract unless she involves her father." Alastor took the pad of paper and stored it away as he looked at his drink, sipping it, a pensive look on his face.

Valentino was one thing, Vox and Velvet were practically tied to his heels. Alastor tried considering handing over the spider and just finding some other test case, but that was instantly rejected, how would he find another like that spider? Nearly every soul in Hell was only full of anger and hatred, finding a soul like Angel that could take all that was thrown at them and still smile, laugh and even make those around them smile, that was special even unique. Alastor broke the glass in his hand, as he realized he was smiling a genuine smile and even feeling a little warm inside. What the Hell was that?! Had that spider done something to him?! Yes, that had to be it, that spider was doing something to him. 

Alastor stood and walked over to the door to his office door that was now a portal to his tower, he walked through it and closed it behind him. That spider, what was the power he was weaving? How sneaky to take so long to cause an effect, to cause this strange feeling. Alastor went to his library, and began pulling books and reading through them, he would find what this power that was being used on him is and then turn it on that spider. Alastor silently gave Angel praise for working a power that took months or weeks to take effect, he couldn't remember a time that he had focused so singly on a target. Alastor promised to give Angel his Full attention when they interacted from now on.

Niffty watched Alastor leave, giving a sigh as she wiped the counter and picked up all of the glass, tossing it in the garbage. Niffty washed up and then went around the bar and gently pet Husk, trying to soothe the pained looks on his face.

Cherri threw another bomb laughing crazily as it exploded in a massive pink cloud. "Keep yer' shitty eggs outta my turf!!" she yelled and threw another. Cherri watched as the last of the eggs ran back to that silly serpent, standing tall on the end of a building rooftop with her wild hair blowing in the wind. Pentious tried to yell something but was at a loss as Cherri had thrown more smaller bombs and grabbed at her crotch "Eat Me! You slithering Muthafucka! and if I wanted a comeback, I'd tell you to spit it out!" Finally he managed to barely stuttered out "Y-you!. Vulgar! Woman!" as he flew away.

Cherri laughed holding her stomach as the snake was flustered and retreated, it was the same old turf war but insulting the snake and watching him fluster and flounder as she did made it fun all over again. "Sugar tits!" made Cherri spin on the spot "Bitch!" she yelled as she ran over hugged Angel tight lifting him off the ground. "Ooof! Fuck! Lemme down." Angel patted Cherri's shoulder as she saw Fat Nuggets and the duffel making her lean around Angel to make sure the area was clear. "Let's go! Get you back to my place and we'll talk then!" Cherri grabbed Angel's free hand and pulled him along as they made their way through the area known as Cherri Bomb's territory.

Cherri handed Angel a bottle and flopped down onto the couch opposite him as they watched Nuggets sniff and snort around the place before going to the food and water set out for him. "Wassup Bitch!" Cherri said affectionately as she drank from her bottle. Angel fidgeted for a second, then took a drink from the bottle and nearly spit it out, "What the fuck is this?!" Cherri laughed "Juice! Bitch! I ain't gonna have you wreck your streak just cuz we hanging out." Angel looked up and grinned, giving Cherri a genuine smile as he took another drink. "Thanks, My heads been so fucked up I wasn't even thinking about keeping clean."

Cherri shifts the way she was sitting and turns to her bestie "Angel, I ain't seen you for a week or two but I got my ear to the ground. Your here cuz Val's hunting you again isn't he?" Angel's eyes fill with tears as he puts down his bottle as he wraps his top set of arms around Cherri and lets everything come out. Angel and Cherri talked with it switching back and forth between who was crying. Cherri gently stroked Angel's hair as he finally passed out after hours of talking and crying and venting. Cherri's one eye was only half open with a look of pure hatred and vengeance brewing, Cherri wasn't an Overlord yet but if she called in favors she could deal with Vox or Velvet. Cherri even considered calling that Rosie that had been trying to connect with her, Rosie wasn't powerful in the typical sense she had money and favors owed to her and that sometimes was worth even more.

Alastor had spent hours pouring over books, his library a mess with books laying open on the desk, floor, everywhere and Alastor tossing the latest book to the side as he growled. Nothing fit into what was happening, the warmth he felt was he being burnt from inside? Was it a form of hypnosis? He could will himself not to think of the spider, but some how it would always come around to him. Whatever this effect that had been placed on him was, he would keep looking until he found it, things with the hotel could wait. Angel had done something to him and without his notice or knowledge, this was unforgivable!!, he HAD to find it and then he would use it on Angel and have them begging.

Charlie and Vaggie had barricaded the front door of the hotel and then taken cover as shots were being fired into the hotel for the last hour. Things called down before a familiar voice could be heard outside, "Now girls, send out my Angel cakes~~ and this will all go away. I'm a man of business, I don't want to involve you in things between me and my Angel cakes~~." Valentino tried to sound as calm and collected as possible. Vaggie couldn't hold it any longer "HE'S NOT YOURS!!! AND HE'S NOT HERE!!" Vaggie threw her spear, hitting one of the lackeys that had nearly hit Charlie the spear pierced through him causing blood to pour. The spear vanished and returned to Vaggie's hand as she glared out at Valentino and his men.

"You fucking slut!" Vox yelled out as he was about to rush out before Val grabbed his tie and held him back. "Ladies, you have something that is Mine. Now your going to give me Angel, or I will take what is mine. You have 10 minutes." Valentino turned to Vox and Velvet. "You two! FIND Angel! The princess may be naive but she's not completely stupid, it's been an hour if Angel was in there he would be cowering and simping in front of us to leave them alone by now." Val slapped Vox across the face. "You must've missed something for him to leave without us knowing, FIX IT!!" Vox nodded nervously as Velvet was grabbed by two of Val's arms and thrown inside his limo. "I'll be relaxing inside, ONLY disturb me if you have Angel!" Val had an evil grin on his face as his red smoke began to fill the limo. The door closed, the lackeys could still hear some of the muffled sounds and screams causing them all to fidget nervously.

Charlie and Vaggie had nervously tried to come up with some kind of way to deal with this without calling anyone else for help as soon as they showed up. Husk had given Charlie a book with a way to protect the hotel, but it had taken all this time to get things started, sigils were written, carvings in the walls made, and Charlie finally poured her energy into the control rune. Everyone inside and outside the hotel gave an involuntary response seeing the building shimmer slightly and a shield rise around the hotel to protect it. Charlie flopped down onto a couch in the lobby, looking exhausted as Vaggie peeked outside and let her know that it had worked! 

Charlie was hugged by Vaggie as she pounced on her girlfriend, covering her in kisses, causing Charlie to giggle and blush. "Get a room!" Husk called out while Niffty gave him a look, but Vaggie was too happy and proud of Charlie and ignored Husk and his comments for now. "Now we can protect the hotel even during a Cleanse!" Charlie weakly smiled as the casting and activation had nearly completely drained her. "Don't push yourself, hon." Vaggie cautioned as she poured a cup of hot chocolate for Charlie. "This obviously drains you a LOT, we'll do some testing later so we understand it better. I just hope Angel is safe too." Charlie and Niffty voiced a 'yeah' in support of Vaggie's concern while Husk turned and looked at the ceiling.

Charlie looked over at Niffty and Husk "Where's Alastor? I haven't seen him at all since early this morning." Husk looked at Niffty with curiosity which was slowly replaced with exasperation as he listened to her speak. "Al left after I told him Val Vox and Velvet were likely the ones hurting Angel. They're really in for something if that look on his face doesn't get better." Niffty giggled and seemed to delight in the idea of what Alastor would or could do to the Overlords, while Husk visibly shivered at the idea before gulping down about a third of a bottle of alcohol.

It was at that moment that Husk pulled in his wings and tail as close as possible, and Niffty turned to Husk and gently stroked his arm as she spoke to him. "You better go, Al's already worked up." Husk downs another third of the bottle before he walks over to a shadow on the wall and walks through it as if he were walking towards his own execution. Once Husk opened his eyes again and looked around the room he walked into, a look of shock and then absolute fear caused him to back against the wall and door. Alastor was standing there nearly 7 feet tall now, his radio dial eyes glowing as brightly as his smile as his head swung around. "Husker! Be a good lad and find me a book on long casting spells and effects." The shadows around Alastor almost seemed liquid, letting Husk know that however Alastor appeared that the wrong step would mean his end. Husk nodded and started to ask about the effects caused by the spell as started to reference all his known magic and spells with a spell of his own.

Alastor stood still his hands behind his back as with each heavy breath came a low growl, "Do we know the caster? It might help narrow what they'd use." Husk asked his claws waving moving glowing runes about in the air. "Angel Dust." Alastor's muscles bulging as he growled out the answer. Husk paused for a moment with pure confusion on his face, nearly causing his spell to collapse as he couldn't help but ask. "The slut?!? Ya sure he wasn't just a catalyst??" Husk asked without malice or thought, causing him to flinch slightly once the words left his mouth.

Alastor listed off his 'symptoms' to Husk. The warmth he'd been feeling, the way the spider invaded his thoughts, how when Angel walked across the lobby he'd catch Alastor's eye somehow, how Alastor had even allowed the spider some freedom that he should've denied. Alastor listed everything he thought would help to find what that backstabbing spider had done!! Husk stood there stupefied, unable to fully process what was being said to him. Husk broke his spell and pulled out some paper and started writing everything that Alastor had said down. Husk leaned against the wall, confused to the point that he was struggling to link his thoughts together.

"Once I find it, I'm going to use this on that spider, I'll make them writhe and beg!! Just wait Angel, I'll make sure that you pay your dues for using this on me." Alastor was truly angered, the idea that Angel had played the fool to trick him and use whatever spell he did. Alastor scolded himself in his mind as he found many times when he had been softer than his normal with the spider. Husk cleared his throat, "Can I go back to the hotel? to check, what materials! he has in his room!" Alastor waved his arm and a portal appeared letting Husk escape from the room and the pressure. Alastor talked to himself as he continued to pull book after book from the shelves.

Husk landed harshly in the lobby of the hotel, his whole body trembling as he took a few minutes sitting there to gather himself. Niffty ran over soon as she saw Husk appear, she stroked Husk's fur. "Husk! What's wrong?" Husk handed her the paper pad and Niffty looked at it tilting her head this way and that. "What's this about?" Charlie asked as she sat up looking over at the two on the floor. Husk finally was able to suppress his feelings again as he stood up, "Al thinks Angel attacked him."


	6. I Put A Spell On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor finds out he's missed out on a few things, and decides he must speak with Angel.
> 
> Valentino, Vox and Velvet continue to search for Angel.
> 
> Angel finally meets up with Cherri, who's having a blast, ride-or-die bitches!!

Niffty looked at the pad of paper and then back up at Husk with disbelief on her face. "WAIT! Husk, are you telling me THIS is why Al thinks Angel attacked him??!!" Niffty asked while pointing to the pad of paper as she trailed behind Husk. Husk was grabbing a bottle from behind the bar when Vaggie and Charlie had made their way over to the bar as well. "What could possibly make Alastor think Angel attacked him?" Vaggie asked as she took a seat next to Charlie. Niffty kept looking at the paper "Husk, How-". Husk turned and looked over all three of them groaning "We ignore it, Al either figures it out or wipes that wh- _*sigh*_ Angel out!" Husk declares boldly, changing how he was about to refer to Angel because of Niffty's glare at him.

Charlie and Vaggie look at each other with Vaggie shrugging her shoulders while Charlie speaks up, "Husk, if Alastor could use our help figuring something out, we should do what we can to help him." Husk nearly spits out the mouthful of alcohol he had before forcing it down ending up with a coughing fit. Niffty rubs and pats on the back of Husk gently. "It ain't that simple." Husk was barely able to get out before another coughing fit nearly made him throw up. After a few more deep breaths Husk seemed to be alright again and he stood up his claw covering his eyes. "This'll kill me. Just stay out of it!" Husk huffed as he saw the paper and grabbed it before storing it away.

Husk couldn't believe it himself, the feared and powerful Radio Demon. Confused and thrown into chaos by his own feelings?? Husk had never seen Alastor behave like this with anyone. Maybe it really was an attack from Angel?? but every time Husk looked at the list he'd written down he couldn't help but feel that was wrong. Husk sighed sadly as his mind went over things again and again, it just wasn't possible was it? Suddenly Husk was back inside the library with Alastor, this time Alastor was behind his desk. "Well, Husk? What did you find?" Alastor looked up and Husk could see that his antlers were slowly growing, meaning he was growing more dangerous with every passing moment.

"I-I couldn't find anything, i-it must be unique to him." Alastor's eyes flashed for a moment "Spiders are known to spread their webs over an area, waiting for anything that catches in their net and feed on them slowly." Alastor looked over Husk as he listened, "Your suggesting that Angel had spread his power to feed, and I happened to pass through the area he had chosen. That this was, some kind of mistake??" Alastor often went for walks and strolled through his territory specially when he was in the mood for a meal. Husk only nodded as he noticed Alastor feeling better and calmed quite easily at the idea that it was a mistake and not an attack from Angel.

It wasn't impossible and was fairly reasonable explanation. Alastor tried to pull it apart it in his mind but as he did, the more plausible Husk's suggestion sounded. Alastor's antlers were shrinking down again, his size returned to normal as well. Husk placed a drink he had poured in front of Alastor on the desk, "I'll need to have a word with Angel about his webs when I return, where is he now?" Alastor said as he took a drink from the glass. Husk stood watching with disbelief as he had seen Alastor had shifted from anger and rage to an accepting and reasonable mood, Husk didn't doubt it anymore but this had its own set of issues specially with Alastor's mood being able to flip flop.

Husk fussed a bit before finally deciding to speak "Tha'll have to wait til he comes back." Alastor looks up the smile on his face frozen, never a good sign Husk thought. "What happened, Husker?" Husk fiddles with his hat as he tells Alastor about the ambush outside the hotel, how they went to let Angel know what was going on and found his room empty, even Fat Nuggets was gone. Alastor was conflicted and fighting with his emotions, there was concern and anger and frustration it was a whirlwind he wasn't prepared for. The biggest part that surprised Alastor was sadness, Angel had chosen to leave on his own and Alastor wasn't sure what to do. Angel left, shouldn't he chase him? Why would he? Why does he feel sad knowing this? and after just being so angry at Angel. Alastor waved a hand to dismiss Husk as a portal opened again, Husk put his hat back on and walked through turning to look back but before he could it had closed.

Alastor walked about his tower feeling restless, his radios weren't coming through clearly, each one had an amount of static coming through which only served to aggravate and frustrate him further. Alastor decided he would have a meal and relax, as he pulled out the ingredients and placed them on the counter along with spices, Alastor recalled the times that Angel had cooked with him, he had been surprised by the fact not only did Angel cook well but enjoyed doing so. Angel hadn't even flinched at his meal choices and was the first to sit and have a meal with him. Alastor's stomach dropped and he instantly lost any appetite he had, a snap of his fingers a shadow appeared, "Put it back." Alastor turned and went to his room to take a bath, he took off his jacket and tossed it aside on a chair. 

A sound stopping him, he heard something fall from his jacket, turning back he saw the bag of fur on the floor. An odd look crossed his face, something halfway between a smile and a grimace as his hand grabbed at his shirt. His mind and head felt feverish as he recalled the times when Angel and he had sat at the bar and just talked for hours as Angel was excellent at conversation, despite Angel always teasing that he would make Alastor fall for him. Angel had understood and accepted him in a way no one else ever had. Angel had even talked and laughed with Alastor as he talked about his guests on his radio show. Alastor stood there knowing that those moments would never happen again, Angel had left by his own choice. With Val,Vox and Velvet chasing after him, Angel would never be free. 

For the first time Alastor found silence deafening and it carried a pressure that he couldn't fight, Alastor felt his eyes burning as he looked at the ceiling trying to breath but found that his throat felt like there was something he couldn't swallow. Alastor struck his own chest as he focused 'BREATHE!' Alastor wiped his eyes with his sleeve, why was it so hard to just breathe. 'OUTSIDE!' Alastor rushed outside of his tower with the feeling that something was burning inside him and he still couldn't swallow and he needed more air. Alastor stood outside his tower for only a moment before he looked up at sky to find it a pinkish hue.

Alastor fell forward onto his hands and knees as he gripping at his chest where his heart is. Alastor pounded on his own chest to breath but it wasn't helping, it was getting worse. Why did Angel leave? How can I protect him like this? What do I do now? What is this feeling? Alastor finally understood that he needed Angel to solve this and as Alastor finally focused on something, his instincts screamed out 'I WILL find you!' 'I HAVE to find you'!! Alastor let out something between a yell and a scream that carried a mixture of all his feelings at the moment. The sound carried for miles, no one could describe the sound as anything other than the sound of absolute pain. Every soul in Alastor's territory was terrified and stayed inside unless their life depended on it. Those that did go outside ran in terror from what they saw, the large red hulking form with the deer skull on it's head could only be the Radio Demon. Inside Alastor his feelings were rampaging as his mind tried to focus as he searched in his full demon form with only that thought.

Valentino, Vox and Velvet were traveling towards Alastor's territory in hopes of finding Angel before he was locked away in that creepy radio tower that the Radio Demon lived in. Suddenly Vox swerved the car as he screamed "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" and hit the gas, Val stood up out of the sun roof as the limo did an almost full 180 turn. "MOVE IT!" Valentino shouted as the limo screeched away from the 8 foot tall red deer demon. The three didn't bother giving orders to the rest so they could serve as fodder to keep Alastor busy. Valentino sat down as a cold sweat covered him from head to toe, Vox's screen kept going fuzzy and Velvet was nearly a puddle of tears, sweat and whatever else. Valentino risked a peek after a few moments and saw they weren't being followed, he fell back down into the seat and grabbed a bottle of alcohol and started drinking.

It had been a long time since Valentino saw Alastor in his demon form, but he could instantly tell that not only was Alastor larger, he was more powerful too. Valentino wasn't able to tell who would win immediately and that made him nervous, Valentino wasn't willing to make that bet when he didn't have Angel in his grasp. When Alastor's gaze fell on the limo it was felt by all three of them. Val, Vox and Velvet knew that Alastor wouldn't listen and wasn't going to talk. Valentino let out a laugh in the back of the limo as Vox and Velvet turned to each other with the look that Valentino had snapped. "Idiots! If he's in the streets and fighting, Angel isn't there! We still have a chance to cash in! Find that whore, NOW!!" Valentino yelled and the other two nodded as they started reaching out and contacting everyone they could think of. Valentino lit a cigarette and took a heavy drag and let the red smoke fill the limo, in a show of power and confidence as much as to calm himself.

Cherri stood on her balcony leaning heavily on the railing as Angel slept quietly on her couch, she looked back inside at Angel and found a confusing and conflicting feeling rising up inside her. Cherri wanted to help Angel, that was unquestionable, Angel and her were Ride-or-Die and always there for each other. Cherri looked over Angel's sleeping form, his tits slightly peeking out and the 'moonlight' lighting the room, Cherri had been the one to help Angel grow comfortable with his body when Val had first altered Angel. Cherri felt the urge that she should've ripped Val's throat out then building up. 

Cherri also felt some guilt as she looked over Angel knowing that he was in pain over these changes, but how was Cherri going to help Angel become comfortable with these changes? Were they permanent? Could it be reversed? Would Angel want to? Cherri finished the rest of the bottle in her hand as she turned to face outside again as Cherri found that there was a part of her that was looking at this as a good thing, after all it was the only way Angel and Cherri didn't mesh before. Cherri groaned and grabbed herself another bottle before heading into her bedroom drinking heavily as she went, Val had REALLY fucked things up this time and the only one that could make the choices was Angel and he was in no state to be doing or making big decisions. 

Cherri looked at her ceiling as she finished another bottle, all that stuff could wait until after Val was made to pay. Cherri laid there looking at her Hellphone as she rolled over turning off the power and trying to get some sleep. Cherri would take care of Angel and blow up or fuck up anyone that fucked with her bestie, and that meant tomorrow was going to be a lot of preparation and planning, after they have some fun though. Cherri already had a few places in mind to blow up and grab some materials, just had to make sure Angel stayed away from the booze and drugs.


	7. Can I Get Just One Minute!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel feels lonely while sleeping on the couch.
> 
> Alastor continues his search.
> 
> Cherri lends Angel a hand.
> 
> finally.. who knew you could end up shivering in Hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took more out of me, there was a lot of different things I wanted to pack into it, but I had to trim it down and make it more enjoyable to read.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Angel woke to Fat Nuggets snorting and nuzzling into his chest, "Alright baby, daddy will get you breakfast." Angel stretched and yawned as he looked around remembering he had fallen asleep on Cherri's couch. Angel put a set of his hands on his lower back as he groaned and stood up, the couch wasn't the best place to sleep but was better than most of what Angel had experienced. Angel went into the duffel he had packed and pulled out a bag and filled up Nuggets bowl with it and set it down only to have Nuggest look up at Angel and oink cutely and snort, Angel smiled softly "Alright, daddy will give you a treat today." at that point Angel pulled out a smaller bag and sprinkled it onto the food in the dish. Fat Nuggets squealed happily and dug into the food immediately.

Angel wandered into the kitchen and opened up the fridge looking for something for breakfast and saw the bottles of juice and alcohol, Angel paused looking at them and a feeling seemed to pass over him for the briefest of seconds. The same feeling he used to get when drinking, that sensation of it burning slightly and the feeling of relaxation in him as he got a buzz. Angel's throat suddenly felt like a desert and he tried to swallow, his eyes wouldn't move from the bottles of alcohol even though he KNEW there was juice he couldn't see it right now. Angel for the first time, was facing this completely on his own. Cherri was still sleeping and while Angel wasn't an alcoholic or Bad with alcohol, once Angel got drunk fighting off any impulses became near impossible. Angel managed to close the door to the fridge and then take a deep breath before he opened it again, grabbed some juice and closed it right away.

A drink now and then wasn't bad, but Angel knew right now if he took that step, it'd be a long slide that would likely land him right into Val's hands again. That thought made a shiver run down Angel's back, partly in fear partly disgust. Angel flopped back into the couch as he watched Nuggets enjoy their meal, memories at the hotel of eating breakfast with Alastor or just talking. Alastor was always so put together, had himself and everything around him under control. Angel always felt drawn to him and although Angel joked and teased about sexually satisfying Alastor, Angel had never once allowed himself to believe that Alastor would truly be interested in him and if he ever did catch the attention of Alastor he was sure that it would just be to stop Angel from teasing. So as long as Angel kept teasing and Alastor kept turning him down, they could continue this 'game'.

Every time Alastor turned Angel down, it gave him a strange feeling in his chest. Angel didn't have to be on his knees or pretending to be something else around Alastor, and though Alastor didn't like what Angel did for work he had never put Angel down for it. Many times Angel had come back from Val being rough on him and Al would sit with him at the bar, have a drink and talk about cooking or dancing or anything else. Every one of those times Angel had fantasized about throwing himself into Alastor's chest, crying everything out while being held and comforted. Angel let out a sigh as his thoughts lingered on those dreams and then finished his juice and steeled himself to the idea that would only be a dream. 

Angel's feeling still wavered since the hotel was one of the few places he had come to feel safe but he had to leave as Angel didn't have anything that the 'Radio Demon' would want or any deal that he would make, and Angel didn't want to get Charlie and Vaggie involved in his fight with Val. Angel and Cherri had been through so much together there was no one else Angel could imagine going to if he was going to finally stand up and try to fight back against Val. Angel gave a laugh thinking that Cherri would even be mad at him if he hadn't come to her first, Angel looked around the room again and spotted a little radio and moved it over to the side of the couch near his head.

Angel laughed at himself a little as he patted the small radio as if it were Alastor's head, Angel looked up and saw it was still very early so he decided to lay down again. Angel started talking to the radio the same as if it was Alastor, telling it about how shitty Val was and how much he hated having to leave the hotel, Angel only imagined the responses but still it comforted him imagining that he was telling all this to Alastor. Angel was getting drowsy again as he talked and about to fall asleep again and he quietly said "Goodnight, Smiles." to the radio and as sleep took Angel he would've sworn the radio said "Sweet dreams, Angel."

* * *

Alastor had been searching with his shadows stretched far and wide when suddenly he had picked up the faintest bit of Angel's voice. Alastor froze in place and focused on the faint voice that was being picked up and as he tuned into it more and he could hear it more clearly making Alastor feel like he'd been released from a metal cage that was half his size. He listened to that voice and though he didn't know where, he knew Angel was safe. Alastor found he could breath deeply with ease and felt more like himself, he was surprised that the feeling in his chest changed but it hadn't gone away. When Alastor heard Angel say goodnight, he had unintentionally responded. Alastor remembered the last time he had ever responded as such, was with his mother.

Alastor's shadows had found the area that he had heard Angel's voice from and upon seeing the buildings with parts of them exploded, Alastor was able to guess where Angel was now. Alastor tried to take a step forward and found himself hesitating. What would he say to Angel? What if Angel didn't want to be found? What if Angel told him to leave? Angel had sounded sad and that he missed the hotel and Alastor wanted to talk to him and get answers but something inside him told Alastor not to. Alastor realized that he cared about what Angel thought of him and how Angel felt, he cared for Angel and this greatly confused Alastor and made him a bit uncomfortable. Alastor set a shadow to stay with Angel and report back if there is trouble, as Alastor began pacing back and forth. 

Alastor had never felt any interest in another be it for romance or sexual acts. His mother had always told him that it would happen for him when the time was right and he would know it when he found the right one. Alastor had dismissed the concept and used to think 'That's just something people tell themselves' as he hadn't felt a thing while he was alive and then again when he found himself in Hell. Alastor was used to thinking things out logically with precision but the more he tried to think this whole thing with Angel out, the less sense it made to him and the way it was interfering with his emotions almost drove him mad. Alastor finally wrote a short note 'Come to the radio tower. - Alastor' and sending it with his shadows after he had paced back and forth in the same area for about 10 minutes now.

Alastor then opened a portal to his room in his tower, and began getting himself undressed and into the shower. Alastor cleaned himself and even took time for the extra touches of fixing up his hair and a subtle dash of cologne, making him feel more refreshed and like his normal self before he penned another note, this one to Charlie letting her know where Angel is and then sending it off with a shadow. Alastor laid in bed and found himself thinking of Angel and the current situation. Angel always joked about it but what if Alastor wasn't so guarded with him? What if it wasn't a joke? Would or could Angel actually find him attractive? With so many thoughts filling his head, Alastor was sure he would find it hard to sleep and yet as he was planning and thinking he was soon sleeping deeply.

* * *

Vox had been awake straight through the night using his network of TVs to search and spy on anyone that they knew was connected to Angel. In the early morning hours Vox was cursing and throwing anything near by as the search had been fruitless. They had found the connection the hotel had to another building but it was too late to exploit it with the shield barrier up. It was at that moment that Vox yelled out for Valentino, even rushing into his room to wake him. Val was about smash Vox's screen again until he heard why Vox woke him. "I found the Radio Demon over in the northwest side, near Anger and Gluttony zones, way out of his territory." Valentino jumped up and kissed Vox before running to the screens that Vox had been watching just a moment ago. 

Both of them watched as Alastor behaved strangely, freezing in the street then his form reverting and then how he began pacing back and forth in one area for a few minutes before opening a portal and disappearing through it. Valentino grabbed Vox by the tie as he pulled him in close enough that if Vox turned his head, he'd be kissing Valentino on the cheek. "Angel cakes is hiding in that area. I want you to get every spare lackey over there and even hire a few extras from over at Mimzy's, they'll help out for cash or a freebie at one of the clubs." Val let go of the tie and called over Velvet. "Start spreading the news of the Auction. Opening Bid is $100,000 and raises no less, and offer $200,000 to any of the security groups that help escort our little Angel cakes home." An evil laugh came from Valentino as he lit a cigarette and let red smoke pour out of his mouth, "Where will you run to now, Angel cakes??".

* * *

A few hours later, Angel and Cherri were both waking up with the sound of fighting in the streets. Cherri rushed to the living room in just the shirt she slept in and looked over letting out a sigh of relief as she saw Angel there half awake on the couch with two hands trying to cover his ears. "Fuck! Thought it was you out there blastin' away." Angel said as he stretched his crop top not hiding any of his breasts and the pajama shorts left nothing to imagination. Cherri heard her Hellphone 'Ding!' ing constantly for the last bit and finally went over and grabbed it to stop it when she went pale seeing the messages. Cherri grabbed a pair of tights and threw them on as she ran into the living room grabbed the first thing out of Angel's bag and threw it at him "DRESS! NOW!" Cherri almost screamed as she pulled out some bombs and peeked outside from her balcony. Angel had barely finished getting changed when there were sounds of people coming up the stairs.

Cherri lit the bombs opened the door and rolled them down the stairs, Angel was right behind her with his tommy guns out and he just started shooting down the stairs. The ones rushing up got filled with lead and then Cherri's bombs went off and took out the rest of that group. Cherri grabbed a bag with bombs in it and Angel grabbed his bag and put Fat Nuggets in it too. "Sorry baby, but it ain't safe ta leave you out!" Angel kisses Nuggets on the head and put him in the duffel. Cherri and Angel went out the balcony and up onto the roof and started running from there, they just needed to get to an Overlord's territory didn't want to kill them or trade them in. "Damn, Sugar tits! I don't remember you being this popular!" Angel joked around as they fought off another group of small fries.

Cherri wasn't sure if it was best to tell Angel the truth on why they were chasing them or not, she took another glance at her phone and grimaced as she saw the latest headline. "Auction: bid for your chance to have the Angel Dust's first and only, completely untouched and waiting for you. Current bid $12,500,000." and then it showed an image of Angel and what he would look like in various stages of pregnancy. Cherri knew that this was spread to make Angel panic and nervous, but was it right to not tell her ride-or-die bestie that everyone knew and Val was trying to play him. Cherri fought with herself inside as they shot and blasted their way along. 

Cherri opened her eye wide and pushed Angel to the side around a corner, while she only made it mostly around the corner before an explosion happened. Cherri was wobbling from that blast, her arm was bloody but still usable. Angel wrapped Cherri's arm with some clothing he had torn up to bandage her. Cherri looked at Angel and slapped her phone into his hand as they both heard the worst sound they could imagine.

" _ **Angelcakes~~~**_ "


	8. When Backed to A Corner...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor's shadow alerts him that Angel is in danger, so he springs to action and upon arriving to help, Alastor finds he wasn't emotionally prepared and ends up losing himself to emotion and instinct again.
> 
> Angel finds himself frustrated that he has to continue to rely on others for help and protection, but by digging deep maybe he can achieve something?? If he doesn't lose himself as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence in this chapter.
> 
> Smut Warning:Smut Warning:Smut Warning:Smut Warning:Smut Warning:Smut Warning:Smut Warning:Smut Warning:  
> Smut begins at the line, explicit language, not mandatory for story, but it felt like it should be there. You've been warned and I'll prolly regret writing this.

Alastor leapt from his bed as he was roughly awoken, 'extreme danger' the shadow Alastor had left with Angel, instantly his clothes changed and his microphone cane appeared in his hand, swinging it once to create a portal on the wall and walking through to where he had been last night. Alastor's heart was racing as he knew 'extreme danger' had to mean that Valentino had found Angel and was trying to grab him. The sounds of gunfire and explosions rang through the air, Alastor teleported to the nearest rooftop and took in the scene in front of him. Angel and Cherri were taking cover behind a wall as Vox had fired an explosive at them, Angel was saved by Cherri but she was fairly injured from the blast. Alastor could see the cuts and bleeding on Angel from the fighting and attempted dodging of bullets.

Alastor's instincts screamed out along with his rage as the Eldritch sludge instantly covered him and swelled up before it sloughed off him again, Angel had seen him for only a moment before the sludge had covered him and then seeing his new form Angel was confused and asked "Smiles? Zat you?". Alastor's hands were still in the sludge seeming to pull something up from deep inside, the etchings on his red skin were turning black and they seemed to move and shift as his fur turned black with red sigils showing through. Alastor's hands slowly came free from the sludge and he finally rose up until he was standing at his full height and the large black scythe that was drawn out of the sludge seemed to be made of smoke as it's form appeared to only be half solid. Alastor stood close to 9 feet tall now with his eyes glowing brightly beneath the pristine white skull and his antlers seemed to pulse with each glow from the runes and reached an impressive 3 feet on their own.

Valentino barely saw Alastor had appeared before he had used the black sludge to change his form. Valentino ordered every last lackey to attack as Vox, Velvet and himself fired off heavier attacks. Valentino was covered in a cold sweat when he saw Alastor transform, he'd never seen it in person and found it was a terrifying experience as the effect from just changing caused the amount of pressure he was exerting upon the other Overlords to rise to a surprising level. Velvet was the first to crack with the pressure and attacked Alastor as her arms reached out filling his head with hundreds of voices from social media criticizing and verbally attacking him.

Alastor shook his head slightly as a deep laugh started to come from the shadowy hood beneath the skull on his head as he swung the scythe in one hand a single time, and several lackeys that were near by were cut at random angles. All three watched with surprise as each of those lackeys lost at least one limb and some were cut clean in half, their blood had splattered everywhere as Alastor lifted the blade of the scythe up to his face and a long blood red tongue slithered out and licked the blood off the blade. Alastor took a step forward and as he walked, he was grabbing parts he'd cut off of near by demons and began eating them causing all of them to take a step backwards unintentionally.

Alastor was moving forward grabbing, crushing, goring, stomping, crunching and eating as his red glowing eyes tracked and follow Valentino's movements, never leaving their target. Alastor was wiping out all of the men that were too slow to get away from him as he moved towards Valentino, Velvet seeing her abilities had no effect looked at Valentino as he said "Take the men and get out of here, Babydoll." Vox lashed out at Alastor with an electrified cable to try and slow him down and every strike hit and shocked Alastor, the spots he hit would blacken and a rumbling growl would come from the shadowy hood but Alastor didn't stop moving forward. One of Alastor's hands raised towards Vox and he thought that Alastor was using his arm to block the whip and lashed out again but as the whip wrapped around the large arm, a spike of the Eldritch sludge shot out from Alastor's hand piercing into Vox's body and then again piercing out of him as a bunch of spikes before retracting back. The attack caught Vox off-guard and he took a lot of damage from it as his blood was spilling into puddles from the holes the spikes had made in him.

Velvet had finished gathering the last of the Valentino's men when she saw Vox take that attack, Velvet glanced at Alastor but he was completely ignoring her so she grabbed Vox and carried him away. Alastor stepped up in front of Valentino, Angel and Cherri watched as Alastor stood in front of Valentino his full height allowing him to tower above the hated pimp. Angel was the only one noticing the trembling of Alastor's form, the way that Alastor seemed to be leaning on the scythe instead of using it as a weapon. Alastor leaned slightly forward and looked straight down so that Valentino had to look almost straight up and a deep rumble of a voice came from the hood of shadow as the red glowing eyes stared at Valentino as if they could burn a hole through him. 

" ** _Mine_**." This wasn't a request, there was no negotiating, this was a declaration by Alastor that Angel was his and it was very clear this was also a threat towards Valentino if he tried anything. Valentino cleared his throat and instantly found himself trying not to but ended up screaming in pain as Alastor had ripped off one of his arms without a glance and without warning. Alastor continued to maintain eye contact as he brought the arm to his mouth and chewed it for a moment before spitting it out as if tasting something foul.

Alastor wasn't negotiating or even talking as if he was facing an equal, he was literally speaking down to Valentino. Valentino was furious as his red smoke slowly flowed around him, a look of pure hatred and disgust appeared on Valentino's face as he looked Alastor straight in the eye and said "Soul Contract." A sly grin started to appear on Valentino's face as he had pulled out his trump card and was sure that Alastor would either back off or negotiate now, however Alastor just repeated louder and deeper, " _ **Mine!**_ " Valentino felt his whole body vibrate from the power of Alastor's voice and found himself screaming out loud again, this time in anger and pain as the matching arm was ripped off as well.

Valentino looked at Alastor with hatred and loathing in his eyes, it was unusual that one Overlord would directly face off against another Overlord and Valentino had been caught unprepared while Alastor had been hiding his strength. It sounded like metal grinding on metal as Valentino ground his teeth together but he didn't have a chance to say or do anything before Alastor grabbed Valentino's two remaining arms and held them so they pointed straight out. Alastor didn't even speak as he continued to stare holes through Valentino causing him to feel even more unnerved. Alastor wasn't talking, wasn't listening and wasn't backing down even with the threat of the soul contract, Valentino hated dealing with anyone that behaved as Alastor was now because there was no options.

Alastor was ready to truly fight all out and Valentino hadn't prepared at all, though he is still an Overlord this wasn't a situation he wanted to be in. Valentino was being extremely stubborn this time as he wasn't going to give Angel a way out with all this money on the line, Valentino let out a small growl as he would've given over the contract already if Angel wasn't worth so much money. Valentino needed to make the auction happen, things were already rolling and the amount of money at stake was reaching levels that made even Valentino start to hesitate.

Valentino braced himself as he decided to prove his strength after feeling like he'd been made a fool of and started trying to pull his arms free of Alastor's grip, while Alastor stood strong like a stone statue not budging or even shifting. Angel felt the anger and frustration inside himself grow as he had to watch Alastor do everything to protect him, Angel wanted to do something to defend himself but when it got serious he had to rely on someone else. Even if it was Alastor protecting him, Angel was frustrated by his own lack of strength and ability. Angel clenched his fists in frustration and felt the true desire for power, to protect himself and stand beside Alastor not cowering behind him.

Angel looked down at his hands in surprise as he had used his power to summon these unique blades, 4 of them, one in each of his hands. Angel turned the blades over in his hand admiring the simplicity and beauty of them, the black metal gleamed etched with blood grooves and when held in Angel's hands they looked like the black shiny tip of a spiders leg. Angel's eyes glowed red as he looked up at Valentino being held by Alastor. Cherri saw Angel pull out some blades and grabbed two small bombs but looking back again, Angel was gone but a shadow was there Cherri relaxed thinking Angel left with the shadow already and let it transport her.

Valentino struggled against Alastor and was slowly pulling his arms free as they continued to stare at each other, both unwilling to back down. Valentino yelled out in anger and pain as he suddenly felt himself get stabbed, Val turned his head to see who dared attack him and was shocked to see the white and pink markings of Angel holding onto the long black blades that pierced into him. One blade was in his right shoulder with another in his ribs on the right side while on the left side one blade was just below his ribs and the last one piercing into his left lower back, Valentino pulled again and almost freed his hand but Alastor let out a laugh as Valentino did and Angel gripped his blades and twisted them all in place making Valentino scream and yell out in pain. 

Angel and Alastor found the synergy between them as they both lost themselves to instinct and rage as they took turns stabbing and hitting Valentino as he was unable to fight back or resist at the moment. Alastor and Angel locked eyes for a moment before Alastor pushed down on Valentino making him fall forward on the roof and Angel pulled out his blades, his tongue licking them before he began using them to pierce through Valentino's body like the pins used to display an insect. Once Val couldn't move his body any more Alastor grabbed and ripped off his last 2 arms making Valentino yell and curse before passing out, Angel's patterns and lines glowed brightly for a moment as Angel watched.

* * *

Angel had awakened this new power inside him, it had sparked his instincts, desires and urges, everything Angel was suppressing inside him. As all of that woke up inside Angel, he lost himself to the flood of emotions and instincts that surged through him. Angel's body wiggled and swayed sensually with each step towards Alastor. Alastor grabbed onto Angel and they locked eyes again as the rest of the world faded away and disappeared. Angel's hands rubbed and caressed Alastor's chest, sliding up and down his blood covered body as Angel looked up and wrapped his top set of arms around Alastor's neck planting kisses where his mouth should be. Alastor returned the kisses as his arms wrapped around and pressed Angel against him, as the kisses grew more passionate. 

Angel let out groans and moans of pleasure as Alastor takes the lead, his hands exploring, squeezing and caressing Angel's body until Alastor grabbed the back of Angel's head and pulled him into a kiss as he laid Angel down, his hands slid over Angel's body pinching, pulling and teasing Angel's breasts as his tongue flicked over the nipples. Angel squirmed around under Alastor as his hands slid down and gently grabbed at the bulge between Alastor's legs and began gently stroking it with his hands sliding over every inch, exploring to find the most sensitive of spots and grinning as Alastor's breathing showed how much he was enjoying it. 

Alastor growled out the only word spoken between them, "Mine." This was the declaration and acceptance by both in this state. Angel spread his body out in front of Alastor, his hands sliding all over and playing with each of his parts to present himself fully. Angel's fingers pinched and pulled at his nipples making them stand out as his hands squeezed his breasts together, pressing them forward as his four other arms had fired webs around and created a hammock at waist height which Angel's body was now slightly swinging on. Alastor's hands slid over Angel's body caressing and teasing as he stepped forward between Angel's legs, spreading them as Alastor lowered his head and kissed at Angel's navel before kissing his way up. Alastor licked and nibbled on Angel's nipples as one hand squeezed a breast and the other squeezed Angel's ass, this caused Angel to moan and rock his hips as he bucked up against Alastor rubbing them together and coating Angel in the slick pre that dribbled down the shaft of Alastor's hard cock. 

Alastor gave a snort as one of his hands slid down between Angel's legs and gave a little chuckle as his fingers found that Angel was already very slick with juices, allowing him to slide two of his fingers inside, Angel grabbed at his webbing as his body shuddered with pleasure and arched to give Alastor more access as his fingers moved around inside. Alastor slid his fingers in and out a few more times with Angel trembling and squirming with every movement. Angel wasn't saying a word but his body was moving and speaking for him and it was begging for more, Alastor pulled his fingers slowly out and then licked them clean while looking straight into Angel's glowing eyes and rocked his hips making his engorged cock rub back and forth against Angel's. Angel quivered while watching the display and lifted his legs and held them with his third set of arms showing all of himself to Alastor, with his top hands playing with his breasts his final set of hands slid down and spread himself for open.

Alastor's hands grabbed Angel's soft thighs and stroked them as he leaned down and his tongue slid along the fleshy folds before sliding inside, Angel gasped and grabbed at the antlers to pull Alastor in for more. Angel's legs tried to clamp together for more stimulation when Alastor stopped, only to be held open unable to resist until Alastor began again and the waves of pleasure caused Angel's body to squirm and his hips to wiggle towards Alastor for more. Alastor stood up and let his hard cock rest against Angel's juicy hole while he grabbed the base with one hand and rubbed the tip against the opening, while his other hand stroked Angel's cock slowly. Angel let out a whimper as Alastor started spreading the opening and then began pressing the tip inside. Angel let out a groan as his hands gripped the webbing and tried to brace his body as Alastor moved back and forth slowly, Angel moaned as his body arched in pleasure with his first orgasm. Alastor had about half of his cock sliding in and out now, so he moved his hands back to Angel's soft thighs and began thrusting deeper. Angel quivered and trembled as orgasms kept coming one after the other.

Angel's body moved with every thrust, lifting his hips and pushing back against the thrusts to push Alastor deeper. Angel groaned in pleasure and at the feeling of Alastor fitting all the way inside, the girth and length were making Angel's inside feel like they were stretching. Alastor matched with Angel, letting out a deep and low groan of pleasure as he would draw back slowly until just the tip was still inside and then push all the way inside. Alastor was practically on top of Angel now with his hands holding Angel's soft thighs open as Alastor's hip would lift up and then push down ramming his length all the way inside, the feeling making it impossible for Angel to do anything but let out whimpers, moans and groans of pleasure. Angel's eyes were only barely half open as with each thrust Alastor made, it felt like his entire insides were being pulled out and then pushed back in again and when their hips met Alastor's cock would hit a spot inside Angel that was made cum again and again.

Alastor felt his chest starting to grow tighter as he felt a wave building up deep inside, Alastor slid Angel's legs down to his waist as his hands grabbed onto Angel's shoulders and he began thrusting, pounding his hard cock deep inside Angel and grinding their hips together. Angel's legs wrapped around Alastor's waist and locked together as Angel's whole body seemed to have become sensitive to the point that just rubbing their bodies together would make him cum and every time an orgasm would finish Angel would already be being swept into another one. 

Alastor let out something of a groan and roar combined as he arched his back and thrust deep inside Angel, the first shot exploded out of the tip like molten steel sending a shock that blasted through Alastor like a firework. Angel's body went into overload when he felt Alastor begin cumming deep inside and then the feeling as each shot inside him making his insides feel like they were being sprayed with magma. Angel moaned at the feeling of being filled, his arms holding onto Alastor as if he would float away if he didn't. Both Angel and Alastor groaned and grunted in pleasure as they tried to catch their breath, Angel's hands gently stroked Alastor's back as Alastor gave little squeezes and pinches. 

The two of them completely exhausted, passed out while laying together. Alastor's shadows slowly showed up until there was about a dozen, the shadows looked at each other as if talking and then moved and picked them both up and moved them to beds. Angel was placed in the spare room while Alastor was placed into his bedroom. Due to the amount of energy and activity, they both ended up sleeping very deeply and much longer than expected.


	9. Playing Catch up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel wakes up and starts to face the results of everything that happened while he had passed out.
> 
> Cherri tries every avenue possible to help Angel out.
> 
> Angel tries to keep himself busy and amused.

Angel was the first to wake up, upon opening his eyes Angel struggled to sit up and held his head in his hands as he looked around. A shadow was standing there and handed Angel some juice to drink as he tried to remember what had happened, as he recalled what he could to his mind. The images of Alastor showing up on the rooftop, fighting and then ripping the arms off Valentino made Angel smile and even blush a little 'Smiles, yer my hero.' Angel thought to himself as he indulged in the fantasy. After a few moments Angel felt a pain and winced pulling off the blankets to check over himself, Angel was a bit surprised to find himself nude but fully bandaged. Angel looked at the shadow near by and it help up it's hands as if to say it did nothing bad.

Angel's head felt like it was splitting open but he focused again and he could a bit more, he remembered watching Alastor fight and the feeling of wanting power. Angel open and closed his fists as he looked at them while something in the back of his head 'tingled', something about a knife? A blade? He couldn't get a clear thought or memory. Angel held his head again as he thought 'Maybe that's why my head feels like a week of partying with Cherri'. Angel saw his duffel and instantly searched for Fat Nuggets only to get an unhappy squeal at the sudden waking, but that only made Angel smile as he scratched and pet at Nuggets belly. Angel dug out his Hellphone as he winced and groaned in pain noticing his body was covered in claw marks and bruises, 'Fuck! Thought I dodged most of it!!' Angel thought to himself as he dialed up Cherri.

"BITCH! WHERE ARE YOU!?!" Cherri screamed through the phone as she picked up causing Angel to wince and shrink back from the phone before trying to talk "Whoa there, Sugar tits! I just woke up, from the looks I'd say that Smiles brought me home." Angel giggled a little inside at the way he said that his mind drifting slightly into his fantasies. Cherri's next words snapped Angel back to reality though, "Shit! You were sleeping??" Angel was now getting concerned "Yeah, my heads a bit fuzzy but I can remember yesterday we were fighting and kicking ass til Val showed up, and then Smiles showed up and he fucked up Vox and Val. Tell ya, after that, Smiles just has to look at me and my knees are gonna go weak." Angel felt a warm tingle deep inside as they talked. Cherri's voice changed as the concern and worry obvious "You Bitch! Don't joke, that was a week ago. Your little radio dreamboat sent me to the hotel and then disappeared with you for a _fucking week_!! Worse tho is that Shithead survived, he's like a fucking roach!! and he's got the entire city looking for you, trying to cash in on a reward posted by the V's. You **gotta** stay hidden! that asshole put out an offering of $500,000 to anyone that knows where your at and another $500,000 if it helps 'return' you."

Angel pulled the blanket in close around him as he felt like someone just dumped cold water over him, "What the fuck?!? A week?? Shit! Is Charlie there? I **NEED** to get my contract. Val's done with me, I know it and the only reason he hasn't sent me to the pit has to be cuz of the money. Top it all off I'm pretty sure I attacked him when Smiles was fucking him up. If Val gets ahold o' me -" Angel couldn't even finish that statement but the sound that squeaked out of him as his eyes filled with tears said everything that was needed. "I got yer back, Bitch! Nice work taking a chunk outta him, fucker deserved it!! I'll make sure princess gets real, you stay where you are for now better if no one knows where you are. If you only just woke up, yer radio will prolly be out a while longer." Angel agreed as he pulled Nuggets into his chest and snuggled with the small pig. "I got Nuggets with me, and I'll keep in touch with ya. Lemme know what Charlie has to say." Cherri breathed a sigh of relief, "You better, Bitch!" making them both laugh as they hung up.

Angel got up from the bed and tossed on a nightgown that barely covered his ass, Angel reached up and stretched his body letting out a "Mothafucker!!" as his body cracked and ached with the movements. Angel turned and looked where the shadow was, "Where's ya kitchen?" The shadow led the way, Angel took a moment to throw on his fuzzy slippers and peek at Nuggets' bowls. Seeing Nuggets had food and water Angel walked down to find a fairly impressive kitchen making him look at it in praise, "Whoa Smiles, now this is a kitchen, so Daddy, you want Breakfast, bath or me?!" Angel made a little joke for himself as he struck a sexy pose in his nightgown only to hear a sound behind him that made him instantly blush and spin to find Nuggets had followed him. Angel laughed and hugged Nuggets before putting him down again and then started exploring the cupboards and fridge for food.

Angel found a tray of meat and things in the fridge and after poking at it Angel spotted some liver and let out a 'ooh!' as he grabbed it. Angel put it on a plate as he took out a pan and started heating it with oil and a few spices tossed in, Angel also pulled out a few eggs and strips of bacon. Angel had put the bacon and eggs into a separate pan to cook with some salt and pepper, the sounds of cooking filled the kitchen for a while as Angel continued to make quite the breakfast. When Angel finished cooking and looked over what he had made did he realize just how much he had made. Toast, Eggs, Bacon, Liver, Juice, Coffee. Angel grabbed some coffee and put some milk and sugar in it until it covered the bitterness and slowly sipped at it as he made up a plate of food for himself. Angel sat down with the food and began enjoying his meal as he allowed his mind to wander and listened to the radio playing some jazz.

* * *

Everyone at the hotel was relieved to hear Angel was alright and that Alastor had saved him and Cherri, but Charlie and Vaggie were far less relaxed as Cherri was brutal about getting them to understand the threat that Valentino posed as long as he held onto Angel's contract. Vaggie spoke first "I knew that he was bad news, but hearing that all those rumors are actually true just makes me so.. _ARGH_!! _Cabrón_!!" Vaggie also felt a bit guilty because although they had tried to negotiate with Valentino, they really didn't even have a clue of the kind of demon they were dealing with. "We do have one last option, but I am sure that if we ask for help from him that he'll offer to make a deal, but we have no idea what he'll ask for it might just make things worse." Charlie said as she fiddled with some papers.

Cherri was pacing back and forth in the lobby as they talked, she went past Husk's bar and grabbed her drink that was sitting on the bar. "Deals are always bad, specially from yer old man! I'd rather storm the porn studio with Angel gunning them down and blasting them away instead of begging that- _cough cough-_ well, you get the idea." Cherri stood with her hands on her hips as if posing for more emphasis. "Hate to say it, but Cherri's right. Yer old man would bend you-" Niffty interrupted "HUSK!" Husk rolled his eyes and continued "He wouldn't even give _YOU_ a fair shake. No deal." Charlie and Vaggie let out a sigh and started to go through all the papers they had when a knock came at the front door of the hotel. Cherri looked at Charlie and Vaggie as she went and opened the door "I called in a heavy." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Yer a great friend Princess, but we need someone that can make other sit up and notice. Everyone, this is Rosie." 

A woman in a long dress that started at her bust, then angled in to her waist with a black corset over top of the ruby red fabric. A matching large rimmed hat on her head and parasol in her hands, at her waist was a belt of matching color adorned with pearls and a golden clasp, the dress flared out as it continued down with pleats and stitches gathering it in places keeping it just barely off the ground. "Hello princess magne, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, you as well Ms. Vagatha." Rosie gave an elegant and polite introduction of herself, "Although I don't take things head on like Alastor, I am very versed in moving situations to better suit myself. I understand from what little I've heard from dear Cherri here that your currently at odds with the vulgar V's, is that right? and could you elaborate for me?" Charlie and Vaggie took turns explaining the whole situation to Rosie, including the redemption project. Charlie and Vaggie watched as Rosie went from sitting up straight and properly to losing her smile to a frown forming on her face to finally holding her head in one of her hands as she slumped in her chair.

Rosie looked over at Cherri who was holding onto her free hand and gently patting it, "Angel and I are ride-or-die back-to-back with guns blazing, He'd jump into Hell to help me and I'm gonna help him even if I have to enter a deal." Rosie sat up with surprise at the loyalty Cherri was showing for Angel, Rosie sighed and gently stroked Cherri's hand as she looked about the room. "Very well dear, I will talk to a few of my friends and see just how tangled this situation is. I won't promise anything right now, you've _literally_ stolen the golden goose and now your asking them to hand over the contract saying they own the goose and just because you ask for it. I will need at least a few days to get up to speed on things, but if anything sudden happens Cherri knows how to reach me." Rosie shook her head but felt that the trade of her efforts in helping Angel would only be beneficial to her connecting with Cherri, the part that truly concerned Rosie was the fact that they held hope to actually get Angel's contract. That was like trying to pull a piece of fresh raw meat out of the jaws of a starving dog _WHILE_ it was eating.

* * *

Angel was surprised that he had finished the entire breakfast he had made, it was enough food for at least 2 or 3 people but Angel had found that he was still hungry and continued to eat. "Fuck! Nuggs, if sleeping for a week made me hungry like this it's a good thing Al brought us here. I dunno if the hotel would have enough food, but at least I'm not putting on any weight." Angel rubbed his full stomach as he sipped another cup of coffee as he leaned comfortably in a chair with a book from the library, Angel smiled and thought of how to have fun with the shadows today. Angel had slowly started wearing smaller and smaller outfits as he paraded around, the shadows responded by popping up only as needed and then turning and trying to vanish as quick as possible. This made Angel giggle and kept him fairly entertained over the course of the next few days.

Angel woke and went through his typical morning routine of getting cleaned up and putting on a bit of makeup as he looked over his clothing and picked out a pair of panties that barely hid anything and a crop top that was only big enough to just covered his nipples, Angel looked at himself in the mirror and did a little twirl and blew himself a kiss. Angel petted Nuggets a bit and then headed downstairs to make himself breakfast again, Angel had found that his appetite continued to be more than expected but looking at how quickly his wounds had healed up and that he'd slept for a week meant that Angel didn't give it a single thought and just took it as normal. Angel was thankful that the shadows had been keeping the cupboards fully stocked which allowed him to freely cook anything he desired, today that meant that Angel was cooking eggs, sausage, bacon, french toast with a glass of juice and coffee today. 

Alastor was stirring in his bed before finally opening his eyes and sitting up, his body was stiff as he went through his morning routine of cleaning up with a shower. Alastor stretched and felt his bones crack and shift as he moved and flexed, an upbeat jazz tune played from the radio as Alastor almost hopped from the shower with a genuine smile on his face. Alastor wasn't sure if it was the long sleep or that he was able to vent his frustration on Valentino, he just wished he had more recollection of the event as it had given Alastor a great deal of joy and satisfaction as he recalled turning Vox into a pin cushion and then ripping the arms of Valentino as he stared him down.

Alastor stepped out of his room and found a delightful smell was coming from the kitchen, Alastor turned the corner to the kitchen and paused in place as he caught sight of Angel cooking up breakfast in his tiny outfit. A sound must have escaped from Alastor when he paused but Angel had taken it as one of the shadows, "Well, Daddy, see anything you'd like to eat??" Angel asked in a sultry voice as he spun around and leaned back against the counter with his hands pulling at what little clothing Angel had on. Alastor blushed at the display and with a snap of his fingers had summoned a pink fluffy bathrobe wrapping it around Angel as he tried to look away, "Hardly proper kitchen attire, mon ange." Alastor ushered Angel out of the way and took over cooking as Angel took the robe and put it on, Angel's face was in full blush as he'd never thought Alastor would be there when he did his playful act with the shadows. Angel did his best to try to calm his blushing as he sipped at a cup of coffee, "I don't know how you can drink that with all the milk and sugar in it, its hardly coffee anymore." Alastor said as he poured himself a mug of coffee and began drinking it.

Angel cleared his throat and then spoke in a serious tone, "Al, sit down. We need to talk."


	10. Tears of an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor hears the things he missed while sleeping from Angel as they eat, then gets a visitor while Angel puts on clothes. 
> 
> Angel and Alastor visit the hotel and with an unexpected reunion and wait for everyone to gather.
> 
> Maybe now, Angel can finally get all of the information if he or Alastor don't lose control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a little fluff, little funny, and ends in a dark place
> 
> just be aware of your own mental state/health

Alastor finished up the cooking and turned off the stove, then placed the plates out as he sat across from Angel. "Now then, you said we need to speak?" Alastor calmly asked as inside he was processing every movement Angel made trying to predict what was coming, and how serious what he was about to hear would be. Angel looked up from his coffee mug with a soft smile on his face as he spoke, "I-I want to thank you for saving me, a-and Cherri!" Alastor gave a slight nod as he paused eating and replied, "I was relieved to have arrived in time to be of assistance. How long was I out?" Angel was shocked, "You knew that'd happen?? Does it happen when you change?? Oh, um yeah, almost two weeks." 

Alastor took a drink of coffee, "Only when I've truly expended all of my energy, I hadn't had much chance to build up my strength again after looking for where you were being held though thankfully none of them were prepared for me to show up either, it's a bit concerning that I needed so much rest afterwards. Dealing with them must have drained me more than I realized." Alastor sat in thought for a few moments. "Why didn't you tell me your such a hottie when you change? You must've been over 9 feet tall, was new for someone to be taller than me." Angel smirked and playfully teased as Alastor looked puzzled. "Did you say 9 feet tall? well, with the antlers I would say 11 is more accurate." Alastor nodded proudly. "Smiles, your just being modest now. The antlers were neat, and the black lines? Tattoos? Those were freaky looking but cool. Something wrong?" Angel was just giving his honest praise until he noticed that Alastor was looking confused and concerned. 

"Your certain that I was standing around 9 feet tall? and black markings on my skin? My normal transformation has me stand just over 8 feet tall and my red skin has scarred etchings but they are normally red." Alastor asked to confirm the information, Angel just nodded in response. "Is there anything else I should know? About my appearance and while I was resting." Angel let out a sigh as he finished the meal, pushing the plate aside as he filled Alastor in on the details. The fact Val survived, the bounty placed on Angel, that Angel had been out for a week, and that the only reason Angel wasn't in the pit or worse was because of something Val had going on right now. "I don't know what Val's got planned but I know that it ain't no farewell party." Angel sighed sadly as he realized that things **HAD** to change or he would end up dead, again.

"First, I'll clean up after breakfast while you get dressed. Then we'll go to the hotel and speak with everyone there, I'm certain that princess has been working tirelessly on a solution." Alastor stood up while taking the plates and putting them into the sink then turning and leaning against the counter as he watched Angel go upstairs. For a brief moment Alastor let himself think of telling Angel how he was feeling, he had enjoyed the closeness during their meal together. Alastor shook his head as anything like that had to wait, Alastor's eyes glowed brightly as his fingers dug into his arms nearly drawing blood. Alastor had hoped that the damage he had done would have been enough to deter Valentino from trying to pursue Angel any longer and had also put out that bounty, something felt 'off' about Valentino's actions as he never asks for help making Alastor suspect that Valentino was playing the pig, to eat the tiger.

It was then that a shadow rose up and leaned over to Alastor's ear, which he then nodded his head toward the shadow. A darker shadow similar to the Eldritch sludge slowly rose up and took form, the shadow bowed slightly and waved a hand making red sigils appear in the air forming a message 'Gift of favor, Overlord'. Alastor looked at the shadow as a book emerged from within it's body, "And? What are you asking of Me?" The shadow shrugged its shoulders and Alastor continued to watch not moving an inch, Any power that was greater than his own would be looking to either partner with Alastor, have him owe favors or ensnare him. Alastor enjoyed doing things on his own and there was only One soul in all of Hell that Alastor would consider otherwise for, thankfully with the hotel and the number of demons there it shadowed and disguised this fact.

Alastor knew he needed more power to continue to enjoy himself and to protect Angel, If he left things too long an enemy of his would try to use Angel against him. Static was coming from the radio as Alastor's eyes glowed a little more brightly, "Go back and tell them to send one that can negotiate." The shadow placed the book on the table and melted into the floor as it bowed. Angel came down the stairs in his typical style, a too large sweater hanging off one shoulder and a black pair of short shorts with garter belt and stockings and his black boots. Alastor watched Angel descend the stairs and uncrossed his arms as he finished his now cold mug of coffee. "Off we go then!" Alastor grabbed the book and his jacket, putting it on as he walked to a door and opened it gesturing for Angel to proceed.

Angel looked at the swirling black then took a breath and was surprised that walking into the black portal was the same as walking through a doorway right into Alastor's office, "That's a neat trick there, Smiles." "It is a very handy thing I managed to pick up when reading, takes a bit of effort to set one up but well worth it to allow me to travel home and back at my comfort." Alastor replied as he moved to the other door and opened it, and then closed it just as swiftly. Only to then have someone knocking on the door, "Alastor, I saw you. Do come out and be at least a bit social, we do have things to discuss." Angel looked at Alastor curiously while inside Alastor was cursing having run into that woman, Rosie always delighted in dragging Alastor over the coals every chance she could since he turned her down.

Alastor took a deep breath and made sure his smile was in place as he opened the door again, "Rosie, How nice to see you again! To what do we owe your arrival? I'm sure you had more to do than come and just talk about the past." Alastor quipped as he strolled to the bar, "Give me My drink, Husk." Husk rolled his eyes at Alastor and grumbled as he again started to mix the drink, the glass the ice and strainer it was easy to tell that Husk was being slow and meticulous. Rosie watched with an 'Oooh! me too!', "Now Alastor, I'll have you know that Cherri dear called me over to attempt to sort out this..this..." Rosie was gesturing when Angel strutted up to the stool next to Alastor and leaned over Alastor so that his ass and tits were almost on display as he reached a hand out for Rosie to shake "Name's Angel, Angel Dust. Where is Sugar tits??" Angel announced louder than needed "Angie! There you are, Bitch!" Cherri nearly screamed as she ran over, slid down the banister flying into Angel, tackling him as they hugged and laughed.

Rosie looked over at Cherri and smiled as she was introduced, "Angie! This Rosie, we been hangin an shit. Not ride-or-die but she fun when hair'n'pants are down. Rosie, This is Angel. Bitch here, bff dtf, whenever, where ever!!" 'Ya know it!' was chimed in by Angel but this time it was Rosie's turn to feel awkward as she hadn't understood the introduction. "Well, uh.. , it's nice to make your acquaintance finally. Cherri has spoken very highly of you and even contacted me to see if there was something I could do to help." Rosie turns to Alastor. "I believe we should have a meeting as soon as possible, there has been some developments." Alastor stoically nodded as he nursed his drink, "That would be an excellent plan. Once the birds are done tweeting." Alastor nodded his head towards a couch that Angel and Cherri had moved to and were talking animatedly as they hugged, laughed and were in their own little world.

Rosie looked at Cherri fondly and gave a soft sigh, "That right there, that look on Cherri's face. That's what makes being with her special." Alastor turned his head to look directly at Rosie, "Oh! Don't give me that look Alastor, it would be good for You to get with someone. Cherri has even made this Hell look brighter and more charming. OH! What is this?! You already have someone in mind don't you!!" Rosie caught the slight blush that appeared on Alastor's face at the mention of him being with someone and that started a barrage of questions and verbal traps to try to pull information out of him. Lucky for Alastor he was already familiar with Rosie from previous business dealings, so it soon turned into a verbal game of tennis going back and forth until the front door was opened by Razzle and Dazzle and Charlie walked in with Vaggie sort of holding her up.

Niffty was the first to reach Charlie and help her sit down, her whole body looking as if she had no energy at all. "Hey toots! You okay?" Angel asked which instantly brightened Charlie's face for a moment, "Angel! It's wonderful to see your okay, we were all so worried. How are you feeling?" Charlie asked starting to shift into her usual role at the hotel as Vaggie sat next to her and rubbed her back. Angel suddenly got awkward as the conversation switched to him, "Uh.. Yeah.. I-I'm alright, scared of what Val's planning. Bounty thing, that's fucked up! But, uh, Smiles here, He's been taking good care of me, even used his powers to get us here, so we weren't seen." Rosie turned and gave Alastor a knowing look and smiled as he ignored her.

Charlie cleared her throat, "Razzle, Dazzle, My usual. Tea and Coffee for everyone else." Charlie looked at Vaggie then Cherri then Rosie, each of them nodding to her. "Angel, some things have changed while Alastor's been hiding you and we all think you need to know." Alastor closed the book he had begun to look through and focused his attention, Charlie took a deep breath before continuing. "Valentino has pulled off something really quite sinister, something we well, never expected -'Charlie places the advert Val used on the table in front of Angel'- Valentino's been holding two auctions. One for your contract, and One for your.. " Charlie turned beet red in the face as Rosie rolled her eyes and said "Your virginity, Angel." Angel near choked on his juice laughing, but Rosie continued "Valentino claims that you have all fully working parts and can even be used for.. purposes." Rosie said with a voice that dripped disgust and disdain.

Angel stood up with his eyes and patterns starting to glow. "Tha' fuck didja say??" Everyone felt a wave of pressure from Angel like they were suddenly hit with a wave of water. Alastor was perfectly still as Angel yelled with tears running down his cheeks, "What did that _stronzo_ do?! _porco dio, vai a farti fottere, figlio de mignotta_!!! Tell _ME **NOW**_!!" Angel's eyes and patterns glowed brightly and even Rosie had a hard time speaking with the enraged outburst from Angel, but she recovered and began to explain what Doc did and then explained about the two auctions.

Doc was known for performing fucked up experimentation, this wasn't like him though. Doc had apparently taken female reproductive parts and modified them and Angel while he was being held so that they would match and fit inside him. Cherri and Rosie had found the original design was to auction Angel's cycles and to have him in a near constant state of pregnancy, a new thing in Hell. However, after Alastor and Angel had attacked Val that was changed to one event and the auction for the contract was added. Angel deflated and let himself fall onto the couch again, pulling his knees up to his chest as his tears started again. "W-w-wha?? V-val planned this?? Made me.. W-wait! Where's Doc! Ya gotta found 'im right?" Angel grabbed onto Cherri's top as he asked with desperation in his voice.

No one would meet Angel's eyes as he looked around, finally it was Rosie that spoke. "We did find Doc, his body was discarded in the 6th ring. Someone had exorcised him, our best guess is to prevent what you hoped. To stop him from undoing it. Doctors with skill are rare enough down here that even Lucifer was outraged and had All Overlords involved with the auction pay heavily. That was when Princess Magne and Ms. Vagatha went to see if he would offer a deal."

Since Lucifer had been stonewalling Charlie, Vaggie took a chance and 'wondered' if Lucifer had placed a bid out loud. Charlie was surprised when Vaggie said such a thing and then mortified when Lilith appeared and had it confirmed. Lucifer acted as if it was nothing big until Lilith mentioned that she would bid as well, this caused them both to withdraw and agree to stay out of the auction. Lucifer specially wasn't willing to do anything afterwards since his fun had been discovered and ruined. Alastor stood up and paced back and forth along the couch when he heard this while Angel sat holding his legs while tears just slowly ran down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes: 'playing the pig, to eat the tiger' is an idiom of pretending to be weak or easy target to have someone relax their guard and take advantage of them.
> 
> Italian - Stronzo - basically calling someone an asshole
> 
> Italian - porco dio, vai a farti fottere, figlio de mignotta - God damn (or pig god), go fuck yourself, son of a whore


	11. A Long Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel goes through turmoil trying to wrap his mind around the situation.
> 
> Alastor's visitor wasted his time, and now he steps forward to bring about a solution or part of one.
> 
> Is this it? isn't it? isn't this what you wanted? 
> 
> Back to normal. right?

Angel sat holding his knees with his eyes dry and red from all the tears. Valentino had planned on changing him, modifying him for how long? He never was going to do anything but wring and squeeze all he could out of Angel, make every last dollar and then sell the broken, helpless and hopeless shell that Angel would become. Now Valentino had gotten what he wanted since Doc was killed, probably by Vox or Val, he had messed with Angel's body changing it permanently and Angel had no way to undo it. Angel's whole body trembled as he tried to fight the growing nausea but with each moment passing Angel felt like his sense of self was slipping away. Who was he now? What was he now? This affected Angel into the very core of his being, Angel's mind continued its downward spiral.

Is Angel a He or She or Neither/Both? Was he Straight? Bi? Gay? or ? Would Angel ever not be hunted again? Walking the street and risking being raped wasn't new, but now they could leave a mark on Angel that wouldn't heal or be forgotten. If Angel wasn't careful, there was no telling what would happen with a pregnancy and Hell wasn't known for using safe sex. What if Angel just cut it out? Dig inside and just it all cut away but Angel wouldn't know how things connected, worse yet what if Angel did and went through all that pain but when he healed they came back. Angel's nails were digging into his legs, blood slowly running down them with a vacant look and unresponsive when others spoke.

Niffty was sitting with Husk her head resting against his chest when Husk looked up at a strange sound from Angel, "He's gonna pop!" Husk announced causing everyone but Niffty to look at Husk and then Angel, Niffty had grabbed a bucket and got it to Angel just in time as he lurched forward onto his hands and knees and began heaving and throwing up everything. Angel wiped his mouth with his sleeve barely whispering 'Al' before falling unconscious. Alastor caught Angel before he hit the floor and held him for a moment before standing with Angel in his arms and then gently placing Angel back on the couch and covering him with a blanket, Angel had succumbed under the pressure and stress of the situation. Alastor pulled out his microphone cane from nowhere and it began to ring like a telephone, one ring, two rings, "Who the Hell is this!? How'd you get this number??"" A gruff voice answered, Alastor's voice was in full radio mode along with red sparks coming from his cane as he spoke "I know you hear me, Moth! You will End this and you'll take the payment of One favor of the Radio Demon or I will visit you, Personally, for my broadcast tonight. You have 1 hour." The sound of the announcement was nearly deafening as it had played through every speaker, phone and radio in the entire city. 

Everyone was looking at Alastor as he held his cane up and seemed to be speaking to it, but in a language none of them understood. Alastor had been waiting for negotiations before making a move against Valentino, Alastor knew that whatever entity was contacting him was watching and trying to wait for him to be at his most vulnerable. So Alastor had made the threat to stop himself from being backed into a corner and to force the entity to start negotiating, or Alastor would pull together everything he had and kill Valentino in an hour which may sound like a boast but Alastor knew that in this amount of time that if Valentino used the whole time to recover he'd at most be a challenge with his lasting wounds. Alastor was positive since Lucifer had been forced out by Lilith that he would be able to kill Valentino this time and quell any resistance.

Alastor sighed when he discovered the entity that sent the shadow was one that had begun falling into base desires, causing it to slowly lose intellect and reasoning. It was trying to trick Alastor into sharing his power since his strength had become widely talked about, but Alastor was fed up as there was no benefit for him and sent a shadow through the connection that was established. Alastor listened and hummed a light jazzy tune as he heard the thing screaming as his shadow leeched its power and life away, stopping only when it was just a fraction of itself and finding himself disappointed at the amount of power he pulled as this thing had obviously squandered most of its power already. 

It was then that the phone for the hotel rang and Alastor stopped them from picking up and used his cane without even checking who it was, Alastor tapped his cane twice and again the call was being broadcast as Alastor asked, "Your answer?" On the other end was obviously Valentino and he was trying to find a way not to speak or to at least not appear like he was giving in to the Radio Demon. Valentino cleared his throat in his usual style and Angel's eyes popped open as he leapt up grabbing the microphone cane, " _Stromboni, testa di cazzo, fottiti, merduso sfiga incontrarti, puttaniere, vai a farti fottere, ente che pure le pulci hanno la tosse_!!"

Alastor saw all the emotions pouring out of Angel even if he didn't understand the words and as soon as Angel finished his string of cursing Alastor spoke, "I'll see you tonight for my broadcast then-" Valentino nearly screamed "Wait! One auction, One favor." Each word sounded like it was being pulled like a tooth but everyone listening knew that Valentino **HAD** to give up at least this much, Alastor looked at Angel that had fallen to his knees as he was looking up at him with disbelief and tears running down his face. Alastor was giving a favor for Angel, Alastor feared the weight of this action wasn't lost on anyone but in his mind it was worth it to protect Angel. "I take the contract. I'll be there in an hour to sign for it." There was no answer or response, the line just went dead and as soon as those words were out of his mouth Angel sprang towards Alastor wrapping his arms around the red demon " ** _Yer the best, Smiles! I love you!_** " Angel said while showering Alastor's face, neck and lips in kisses.

Alastor blushed deeply at the statement from Angel and was only able to stand there in embarrassment at the spider's affection. Angel sniffled and then turned and grabbed Cherri into a hug, the both of them screaming. Charlie sat with a soft smile looking at Alastor while Vaggie looked at Alastor with a stunned expression, Alastor coughed once. "I told you, I protect my investments. You've kept me entertained so far, adding to my investment just means it'll last longer." Angel turned towards Alastor with a smile that looked a little sad, "Smiles, sorry I got all up on ya, I know ya hate it when people get all touchy, and its just a sayin ya know?? I know I'm just part of the entertainment for you and I'll have to work to pay it off, but this was something big for me. Huge even. So, Thank you." Angel held out one of his hands to the 'Radio Demon' and Alastor looked at it and nodded before taking Angel's hand and shaking it.

Angel and Alastor had almost the exact same thoughts at that moment. 'Of course, it's just business for him, what was I thinking? that I was special to him? Why? I'm a monster/freak after all. Who would want someone like me? I'm a Cannibalistic Serial Killer/Ex-Porn Star and I'm in Hell. Things like love don't belong here.' "Come, you'll need to get ready if you want to go with me, my effeminate fellow." Everyone else in the room wasn't quite sure why but the handshake and the way Alastor said that felt extremely lonely and sad, Even Angel and Cherri's usual upbeat personalities were on low right now. Rosie looked at Alastor with puzzlement, "Alast-" Alastor's head turned in an instant with his eyes and smile glowing, "sHuT YoUR mOUtH oR I WilL" Alastor held nothing back in pressuring Rosie into silence and it worked, Rosie went pale and froze with a real fear for her life like never before.

Alastor had been angry at her before and they had argued many times, this was the first time that Rosie could recall Alastor threatening her life. Firming her resolve she attempted to speak again only to have radio static come from her mouth instead, Husk stared at Alastor while everyone else checked on Rosie. After clearing her throat she assured everyone she was fine and it was a little prank Alastor had played on her, Angel returned to the lobby with the signature pink and white jacket and his appearance cleaned up after all the crying. Angel and Alastor went and returned quickly which left everyone surprised, "Val wasn't even there, just some business folk. I thought I'd be, ya know, happier having this in my hands." Angel said as he held HIS contract in his hands. Alastor nodded slowly as he spoke "Perhaps your still in shock?" Charlie and Vaggie looked at each other and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I think, I think I'm gonna go rest. That other auction-" Rosie spoke up this time, "We were talking while you made the trip, we believe we have found an answer. We will have to wait for tomorrow to see if it applies though."

Angel walked up to Rosie and shook her hand, "Thank you, now I know what Cherri see's in you." Angel just gave a wave to everyone else as he noticed that Alastor had already left, Angel gave a slight nod 'This is how it's supposed to be' he thought to himself as he walked to his room and opened the door letting Fat Nuggets inside. The room was cleaned, sheets changed, and it was all Angel's things but it didn't feel the same anymore. Angel picked up Nuggets as he laid in bed and wrapped himself in the blanket, Angel felt cold and shivered slightly as his mind went over everything. He was finally free of Valentino! Now what? Angel might have one more job to do but that's it. Angel had been fighting to get out of Val's control for so long, now he had to figure out what to do with this freedom. Angel could freelance for a while as it would keep money coming in and he could use Alastor's name for protection but once Angel started thinking about Alastor, the idea of freelancing didn't appeal as much and it didn't mesh well with the redemption stuff either.

Angel shook his head and closed his eyes, what was he thinking? Alastor didn't budge with all of Angel's advances previously and that was while he was popular. If he didn't want a porn star, why the hell would he want an ex porn star. Angel got angry at himself 'stop it, yer making a fool of yourself, you mean nothing to him', and with those thoughts Angel finally fell asleep, with a pair of eyes watching quietly in the corner. 

Alastor had summoned Husk and was heavily drinking, "Only good thing in the damnable place." Alastor finished his glass as the feeling of numbness was spreading through him. Alastor put his hand on the bar and summoned a knife, plunging it right through his hand "I do believe we're on the right track, my good fellow. Another!" Husk looked at Alastor's hand pinned to the bar with a knife, "Al, talk to me!! Yer gonna blitz if I-" Alastor's eyes glowed as they turned to radio dials and Husk was thrown across the room into a heap and a shadow form rose up behind the bar, "Barkeep! Another!!" Alastor said and the shadow nodded as it started mixing another drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation note: 
> 
> What angel said roughly translated - you ball-less bull/coward, you dickhead, fuck you, shit bad luck meeting you, whore/pimp, go fuck yourself, your body even makes fleas have a cough!


	12. Terror of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor's bad with feelings
> 
> in all kinds of ways
> 
> might regret that
> 
> eh? did something happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter delves into self loathing/hate/destruction of Alastor to the point of self harm
> 
> Chapter summary kinda sucks.. will try to fix later once I've had sleep.. but I think it describes it well.

Charlie and Vaggie went to bed after a relaxing meal, Niffty had sat with her plate of food waiting for Husk who didn't show up before they went to sleep. Husk finally made it back after 1am, one of his wings was broken along with a bloody nose and several other wounds. Niffty ran and got the first aid kit and started to bandage Husk and he just sat there in silence for a while before looking at Niffty and gently stroking her cheek with one claw, "Don't go when Al calls." Niffty opened her eye wide in surprise, Husk had helped her learn how Alastor wanted things done and how to correct something. This was the first time Husk told her to directly disobey, "What's wrong Husk? W-w-w-what's going on? Did Al do this?!??" Niffty watched Husk very closely as he stared straight ahead giving a single nod. "Tell Charlie and them too. Al- nah.. The Radio Demon is loose and huntin'." Husk looked at Niffty again and hugged her as they sat together in the silence.

* * *

Alastor's large red form travelled the streets rooftops as he moved like a predator and then he would kill indiscriminately and feed on the body. Alastor flexed his muscles and sniffed at the wind, while his mind and feelings were numb his instincts were still sharp and searching. Alastor had his fill of food after an unknown number of kills but his instincts kept moving him forward, 'Mine.' was missing and his instincts were looking for it. Alastor had travelled most of the city and the alert about his hunting had already spread, Alastor didn't care it made hunting more enjoyable as he moved. 

Val, Vox and Velvet all stood by a large window and could see Alastor's form a bit of a distance away, Valentino was just finishing regrowing his arms and grit his teeth as his red smoke was exhaled, Vox had finished healing only a day or two ago and was still sore. Vox and Velvet could almost see the hatred emanating off Val as Alastor had forced Val to give up one of the auctions or die, though he did get a favor owed and signed in Alastor's own blood. 

Valentino hated Alastor even more now but he had to admit that for straight combat Alastor's powers were likely second only to Lucifer, The fact that Val could use that favor to threaten others and take more territory and money was half the reason he wasn't trying to plan an attack on the Radio Demon right now. Suddenly everyone looked up in the sky as a massive screen lit up.

* * *

" _Hi, I'm Katie Killjoy. And I'm Tom Trench. 'Katie speaks' Lucifer has issued a full city lockdown until the hunting of the Radio Demon either moves on or ends. 'Tom speaks' Lucifer has also stated that should you be caught by the Radio Demon, your fucked! 'both laugh' There will be no allowances for any damage or death due to the Radio Demon. 'Katie Speaks' That's right, this is a Cleanse level event. Everyone is ordered to treat this seriously. That's all for now, I'm Katie Killjoy. And I'm Tom Trench. 'both speak' and you've been told_."

* * *

Vox and Velvet looked at Valentino like they were told Santa was coming and Valentino let out a grumble and sighed, "Get'em all in the bunker, no streets, no one leaves. Get more cams set up and double filming schedule. Walk-ins are cash up front, No one sets a foot outside. If we're lucky he's near starving again and we'll get more territory." Valentino now had his signature grin on his face at the thought of using Alastor.

Alastor hadn't even paused when the screen lit up his instincts were searching for 'Mine', it had made him feel good and right now he felt very sad and lonely. So he just kept moving over the city, searching for hours before finally returning to his tower near midnight and then even sleeping in his Eldritch form. This continued for 6 full days where Alastor would go out during the daytime and search, sometimes killing and eating when he found someone, until near midnight then return and sleep. Angel had taken on a more subdued attitude and taking to doing chores at random or cooking and cleaning, every time there was a notice about Alastor's hunting Angel stood at one of the windows staring out at nothing specific.

Alastor hadn't been to the hotel since they got Angel's contract and Angel found that he would give the contract back to Val if it meant Alastor returned to how he was before this. Angel tried talking to the others but there was always a disconnect in experience and knowledge and none of them enjoyed cooking the way Alastor had. Charlie was all praises for Angel and tried to encourage and motivate him since he had his contract now, and Angel was doing good staying away from drugs and moderating his drinking.

* * *

It was a huge surprise when Alastor in his standard form actually showed up at the hotel and even more so that he was obviously drunk. " **Husker**! My Drink!" Alastor moved over to the bar and sat down as if nothing was wrong. Husk moved a little slower than usual but still made the drink and as Charlie, Vaggie, Niffty stood there watching, Angel came out of the kitchen "Ya know, it ain't gonna be like Al's but I tried to make Jambalaya." and Angel froze seeing Alastor, "Al." Alastor turned hearing that voice and in a rough almost croak he responded, "Angel." Alastor shook his head and his voice was back to radio mode, "Ah, Jambalaya was it? you just need some of the finer meats and spices." Angel felt incredibly awkward but tried to continue talking, "I, uh, I don't have money for that stuff now, gotta try to keep a budget heh." Alastor's next comment shocked everyone and even Alastor knew he went too far saying, "I'm surprised, I thought you'd be rolling in money after a few days of hanging your ass out the door."

Angel's eyes had the look of betrayal and filled with tears and in a voice barely above a whisper he said, " _Fuck you, Al_." Everyone heard it clear as a bell, "A-angel, I-" Angel was already gone up to his room. Husk spoke next, "Surprised me, hasn't turned a trick since you left." Alastor glanced back at Husk and then at everyone else and he could see in their eyes that in that one moment there had been 2 things possible, treasuring and repairing his connection to Angel or what he did, using a hurtful quip to disguise embarrassment. Even Alastor's instincts told him that he had just broken something and that it was now, no longer his.

Alastor felt hollow, sick to his stomach, empty, in a way that he couldn't put to words. Alastor didn't even understand why he looked at everyone else and as he did, each one shrugged their shoulders or shook their heads no. Alastor took a step towards the stairs and was blocked by Charlie and Niffty, "I-" "Not right now, Alastor." Charlie said with a unusually firm look on her face. Alastor downed his drink and walked out the front door, Alastor got to the street before falling to his knees and he punched the ground, again and again and again he hit the ground with his bare fists the street starting to break as the Eldritch sludge bubbled up around him. Angel was right there, he had wanted to talk to him, to share more time with Angel, His Angel, but Angel deserved better, Angel deserved someone that would protect him from the start, someone that knew just how special and unique he was, someone that wouldn't get him killed.

Alastor stood there with that feeling in his chest and not being able to breath again and then he heard the door open to the hotel. Alastor's large form spun in less than a second and his eyes instantly focused on Angel's form and then the paper in Angel's shaking hands, Angel wasn't scared he was hurt and angry and many other emotions as he held out the paper. "Here ya are, _Boss_. Let me know when I can talk terms." Alastor was in fact **THE** strongest demon in Hell, his deals and machinations had brought him to the pinnacle of power even if he didn't know this himself. At this moment in time though, Alastor felt the weakest he had ever felt.

Alastor's form reverted now and with a single paper and a few words, his chest wouldn't stop hurting, his eyes had tears in them, his throat was dry and he couldn't swallow as his hand was grabbed by Angel and the contract forced into his grip. Angel finally resolved himself and looked at Alastor's face to see tears running down his cheeks, Alastor kept trying to swallow something and with hitting his chest, he was finally able to say, "I'm Sorry. I'm not good enough." Alastor grabbed the contract in both hands and tore it then turned as he took on his Eldritch form and leapt away.

Angel felt his knees go weak and sat in place as he could only watch Alastor disappear. Angel didn't know what to think or feel, Alastor the Radio Demon was crying and said he was sorry, that he wasn't good enough. Angel didn't know if he should laugh or cry that the demon he couldn't seduce and wouldn't sleep with him was the one that Angel fell for, and now when their could be a chance Alastor says he's not good enough and leaves. Angel sits there for an hour watching and looking for Alastor to appear again, he doesn't. 

Alastor's hunts get more violent the following day, videos and reports show him behaving wildly and killing for pure sport. Ironically the Cleanse was set to start that day, but instead the angels were met with a being of pure terror, standing almost 10 feet tall with red glowing eyes and antlers black sigils squirm and cover his body as a large black scythe stands next to him. Alastor's instincts guided him to fight the angels using his scythe and Eldritch magic, Several squadrons of angels fell before one of his spells gave them a clue, "Radio Demon!!"

All but the strongest angels fell back at that yell their golden armor and white silk outfits displaying their ranks, demons hiding away and watching this all being broadcast began betting pools of all kinds. Alastor hadn't cared when the angels fell back but it was only then they could see why, Alastor currently had an angel in one hand and his scythe in the other and was eating the angel causing the other angels to gasp in horror as he finished one and began reaching for another angels corpse a golden trident had attempted to stop him. The trident pierced into his arm and blood dripped from the wound but he simply ignored it, It was at the point that one of the angels called out a name and the one in Alastor's hand wriggled trying to escape and then began screaming as his legs were put into Alastor's mouth and then bitten off. 

The crunching of bones and other sounds disturbed the angels, this time 4 angels attacked at the same time though they weren't really any stronger than the others so Alastor swung his scythe with a single hand and cut the wings off the angels causing them to fall. Every bite Alastor took of the still living angel he made sure to twist them or grind his teeth to make them scream every time, some new angels flew over quickly their armor made of a white material like a pearl they ordered the other angels to continue elsewhere. "Radio Demon, you defiler. Prepare to be Cleansed by a Captain." 

The captain angel announced as he swung his sword, Alastor began laughing and grabbed the blade and the hand that held it at the same time shocking everyone as he plunged the blade into his own chest. "Do. Your. Worst." The voice sounding like it came from a chasm deep below, the captain activated his sword and drew back to attack again but froze when he saw Alastor standing there poking at the spot that the sword had pierced and after only a second or two it had healed closed. "My. Turn." Alastor swung his scythe and it went right through the chest of the captain, his wings flapped and his mouth moved but he didn't go anywhere and no sound came out. Alastor finished the swing and butchered the captain, the other angels had completed their quota apparently as the bells sounded and relief showed on all of the angels faces as they flew higher and higher to return. Alastor waved a hand and a pool of Eldritch sludge appeared below all the bodies and then they slowly sank into it, Alastor walked in a random direction swinging his scythe.

* * *

Charlie and Vaggie knocked on Angel's door. "Angel? Are you alright? We're gonna come in, okay?" as they entered the room they could hear Angel in the bathroom throwing up. "Angel? What's going on?" Charlie asked as she handed Angel a glass of water. "Dunno, babe. I can't keep nothing down." Vaggie looked around Angel's room as she asked, "Nothing new that you ate? Did you try to eat something you grew?" Angel chuckled a bit at that, "Nah, pretty sure those are just flowers and shit, oh fuck!" Angel heaved and retched again. "There goes everything I eaten today. Fuck! did I not cook it right?! Nah, then you girls would be chuckin' too."

Charlie gave Vaggie a look and nudged her until Vaggie sighed, "Angel, did uh, any chance uh, you took it for a, test drive??" Angel looked at Vaggie with a confused expression for a moment before standing up, "Wha? FUCK NO!! Sides' not like I had anyone to, y'know." Angel says before his body forces him to heave again. "Alright, just, asking cuz, you and Alastor were, alone for, a while." Vaggie said and instantly regretted as the look on Angel's face went from 'I'm sick' to 'Fuck My Life' as he got up slowly this time and took the water over to the bed with a bucket. "Al made it pretty fuckin' clear." Angel laid on his bed and pulled the blankets in close around him. "I'd like to be alone." Charlie and Vaggie nodded "Alright Angel, We're here if you want to talk."


	13. Sinners and Sorrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel has gotten sick and is a bit of a wreck, while Niffty tries to encourage Angel.
> 
> Angel tries to find a way to cope with his feelings.
> 
> Alastor seems to be getting worse, even Rosie tried to talk to him.
> 
> Angel finally caves to pressure and just wants it to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of self blame/loathing/sacrifice in this chapter.
> 
> Might trigger some. Be aware.

Angel was growing more and more irritable as the day went on since it seemed completely random when or if something he tried to eat or drink would trigger a mad dash to the bathroom, by dinner time Angel was snacking on crackers and drinking fruit juices as he stared at the fridge and pantry with a hateful look. Angel had never had issue with foods before this, steak tartare, sushi, calamari, Angel started listing foods in his head and had to stop as just thinking of them nearly made him ill. Charlie looked at Angel and in a quiet voice talked to Vaggie as they both felt bad seeing Angel in this state, Husk was taking his chance to take pokes at Angel and Angel would just sneer or give a 'fuck you' to Husk. Husk found little fun in the near unresponsive Angel, "Damn, must've been Al that knocked ya up. No one else is that gloomy." Husk said as he looked down at his meal, Only to end up knocked out in Niffty's lap as Angel had cold-cocked him with a single hit as he stood up and left going to his room.

Angel laid in his unmade bed as he pulled out a small book from his nightstand, flipping past the first few pages Angel started trying to write about his feelings and what he was thinking but the truth was there was only one thing on Angel's mind. Angel used his pencil and sketched the red deer on the page lightly at first and then going over it again and again until looking at it started to make his heart ache, the words and actions Angel would take when he next saw Alastor kept running through is head. Forgive him? Although it hurt to hear, Alastor was right that if Angel freelanced he would have quite a bit of money. The part that hurt the most though was that it came from Alastor and he was the reason Angel hesitated about freelancing, Angel didn't want Alastor to think that he was 'dirty'. 

Angel realized only then that it was Him that was starting to think that Sex work while in love with someone was 'dirty', Angel had been in Hell for more than 70 years and he'd signed that contract with Val in the first year here and for a few years it wasn't bad but then the shine wore away. Valentino crushed whatever pride, hope, independence, and self worth Angel had in all that time. Angel flipped to the next page of the book and started writing everything since he was grabbed by Valentino's thugs, Angel kept writing hoping that putting on the pages would stop him from going over and over it in his head. A knock came on Angel's door, "Come in!" Angel said as he wrote feeling slightly better as he did, Niffty stepped inside and softly smiled "Hey Angel." Angel looked over and gave a small sigh, "Hey Baby, 'bout the punch, Husk just hit my button." Niffty shook her head 'No', "No need, Husk was wrong there and words don't always work with him."

"So, what's up??" Angel looked at Niffty. "I've cleaned up a lot with Al. People puking for all kinds of reasons but I've never seen anyone getting sick like you've been and I know poison and food poisoning." Niffty walked over to Angel, "I know your hurt and angry about Val screwing with your body and you should be!! Now, something isn't right or like usual for you. Charlie can get a nurse to check you out." Angel stopped writing and huffed as he rolled over while closing the book, Angel reached over to his nightstand as he sat up and dug through the drawer pulling out a piece of paper. Then stood up walked over to his dresser, opening a few drawers and then grabbing an envelope he put the paper inside closed it up, writing 'Alastor' on the front and bit at his thumb making it bleed, the drops of blood falling on the envelope as Angel muttered words quietly and the blood formed a seal on the back.

"Put this somewhere Al can find it and I'll go to the stupid nurse, telling ya though, I just got Hell Flu or something." Angel held out the envelope to Niffty and she nodded with a big smile as she grabbed the envelope and disappeared like a blur of pink, Angel had been writing that letter for a month trying to find a way to talk and say what he was feeling towards Alastor. Last night Angel finished the letter but not like he had hoped to, Angel had hoped for it to build something between them but after everything that had happened no matter how Angel tried to say it the end always felt like he was saying goodbye. Angel knew how Alastor would respond after their last meeting, and Angel would no longer be the cause of Alastor's pain or weakness. 

Seeing Alastor crying did something to Angel and it made him hurt in a way that even Val had never been able to do. Angel knew Alastor had to be hurting even worse, So Angel did the only thing he could to take away Alastor's pain and that was to turn it into anger towards Angel by sending that letter full of lies and venom and spite. 

Angel opened the letter still in his hand and read the love letter he had prepared for Alastor once more before he kissed it and sprayed it with his perfume, and then he burnt it wordlessly and solemnly as a single tear ran down his cheek that he wiped away before cleaning up and putting things back.

* * *

Alastor's rampage would start and stop at random sometimes for an hour and sometimes for several hours, Rosie had even gone to his tower and waited for Alastor to return and was shocked to find that it wasn't really Alastor rampaging. Alastor had withdrawn into himself and the hulking red form of his was like a living breathing tank it didn't reason or debate or concern itself with anything but instincts like hunger and survival, Rosie tried talking to him anyway and the only thing that made any sense at all was when she asked what he was doing. Alastor raised his head "Mine. Gone." and that was all she could get out of him, even when she tried to make him respond with things that might get her killed in his normal state. With that, Rosie stopped trying and left going to the hotel and visited with Cherri and the others there.

Angel had been tinkering about in his room and then gone up on the roof to tend the plants and write in his book for only maybe an hour before Niffty showed up on the rooftop with a big grin on her face, Angel looked at her for a second before dropping his shoulders "Ya planned this with Toots, didn't ya?" Angel asked as he let out a sigh. Niffty just continued to smile as Angel stood up dusted himself off and then started following Niffty, they made small talk as they walked until Angel realized he was in an area of the hotel he hadn't really paid attention to and was fairly surprised at the medical/first aid room, Angel suddenly realized the reason he'd never seen this room before was because he was constantly hiding his injuries and couldn't ask for help with them.

"Nice set up you got here, Toots. Prolly fix'em up real good here." Angel tried to compliment how prepared Charlie and Vaggie seemed to be, "We wanted to be prepared and also help so Vaggie made sure we'd be able to take care of all kinds of health stuff." Charlie said with a look of pride as Vaggie looked at Angel "We know it sucks, just think of it as proving us wrong. Ok?" Vaggie almost sounded kind which made Angel laugh. "You got it, Babe." 

Angel looked around the large room and saw an older looking female demon with arms that were like bat wings "This is Nurse M, she's worked as a nurse since before I was born. We just wanted to make sure your okay Angel." Charlie said and Angel rolled his eyes "Heh, I'm fine I tell ya. Just Hell Flu but if it makes all of you feel better." Angel walked over to the nurse and was guided to sit on an examination bench that he hopped onto and laid back looking up at the ceiling. Nurse M nodded her head, "You may feel dizzy when I do this." Angel raised an eyebrow when he saw her take a deep breath and look like she was screaming at him but no sound coming out that he could hear, Angel grabbed onto the bench with his 4 arms and held tight as it felt like the whole room was turning upside down.

The feeling lasted for only a few minutes but Angel would have said days, when the feeling stopped Angel dashed into the bathroom again losing the little he'd managed to eat and keep down. Angel emerged from the bathroom after rinsing his mouth and cleaning up again, "So?" Angel asked Nurse M. "Well, you do seem to be in fairly good health from what I can tell. Your body is, well, unique and a bit different." Nurse M announced as Angel leaned on the bench and looked at Charlie. "See Toots. Nuttin!" Angel said as if he'd just won a bet. "So here is a list of things you'll need to take care of and possibly prepare. These names are of a few books that might help as well." Nurse M said as she handed two pieces of paper to Angel.

Angel had a look of pure confusion. "What?? You said I'm healthy. What's with the lists??" Angel asked as Nurse M looked back at Charlie with a stern expression on her face. "This is not what I was told! Explain!" Nurse M spoke like a superior would to an underling. "Fuck it! Angel wouldn't have shown and you wouldn't have done it." Vaggie blurted out as Angel looked at Charlie and Vaggie then turned to the nurse. "I think I got it, but let me ask Nurse M, your here cuz they think, a thing, and their wrong. right?" Nurse M nodded. "I was told that you wanted to check on your health and condition. As for if you are pregnant it would be too early for me to confirm or deny." Nurse M was looking at Vaggie with a stare that would make your blood run cold as she reached into her bag and pulled out two small boxes. "They've done wrong and I don't like it but this is the fastest answer. These say no, 99% chance your clear. Takes 15 minutes. For yourself, I say just do it, busybodies don't stop." Nurse M looked around the room at Niffty, Charlie and Vaggie when she said the last part.

"What the hell. It'll be a laugh and maybe I'll get to relax." Angel grabbed the boxes and went into the bathroom for a few minutes and came out with the two little sticks held in his lower hands and instructions in the upper ones. "This one says 1 line is negative, So does this one. You owe me a nice meal for this one, maybe a nice steak with sauce." Angel's stomach made a bit of noise. "Ugh, maybe once I get over this though. Sucks not even bein' able to talk about food." Angel pouted as he sat and leaned back in the chair with his upper hands behind his head. Charlie and Vaggie practically jumped at Angel when it was time which caused Angel to drop the sticks, Vaggie and Charlie each grabbed one as they went in different directions. "See girls? I know-" Angel stopped and looked from Charlie to Vaggie and back again before grabbing the sticks and the instructions again. 

"Nah, _nah_ , no, _no_ , No, _No!_ , **No!!** _**WHAT THE FUCK!?!?**_ " Angel looked at Nurse M while showing her both tests and she could see quite clearly there were 2 lines in each test. "I believe you have your answer." Nurse M softly said as she gently rubbed Angel's back as he sat staring at the tests in disbelief.


	14. Drowning in Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel decides that it was all a mistake and moves forward as best he can, so he decided to decorate and make his room more homey. Angel is quieter now than usual as he struggles to find connection again amongst his makeshift family.
> 
> Husk can't seem to leave well enough alone and steps on Angel's feelings and causes trouble. Husk does it again when checking on Alastor and discovers that he's fully awake and follows after Alastor as he goes to solve why the answer doesn't make any sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit shorter chapter this time, but fear not for I've not slept and been in creative mode. So expect another chapter VERY soon (mebbe today/tonight)

Angel couldn't accept the tests results and his mind rationalized this as something caused by Val messing with Angel's body, Charlie and the others couldn't refute what Angel was saying and apologized as they let the matter go. Nurse M accepted what Angel was saying and didn't say any more about it and offered to stay for a while and attempt to help Angel restore his body as an apology. Whether it was blind luck or subconscious Angel didn't have much trouble with eating and getting sick after that, Angel took to trying to decorate and modify his room to keep him busy. Angel made several webs that worked as curtains for the window doorways and even made a few shelves and wall hanging webs, and then made a patterned web on the floor all the way to out the door like a welcome mat.

Angel continued cooking, cleaning and helping out where he could and most other times he would either be tending to the plants on the rooftop, or laying about in his room reading or writing in his book. Charlie and Vaggie were sitting in the office talking, "I'm not sure Angel really IS okay, he's hardly social anymore and he's so quiet now. Do you think it's because of me?" Charlie looked at Vaggie while holding onto her hand. "Hon, I really don't know. Angel is kind of a special case, Val fucked with his body and head. Angel being quiet like this though, gives me the creeps. Have you seen what he's been doing to his room? I know he's a spider but it makes my hair stand on end seeing all the webs." Charlie sipped her hot chocolate, savoring the taste and warmth. "Angel said he was trying to decorate his room and I encouraged him and thought it might help him think of the hotel as home. I'll have to go up and see what he's done, I hope it's helping him relax. Even in therapy sessions Angel is more closed off and withdrawn, Talking with him about how he feels gets a little better but he gives the impression of he deserves things like this somehow." Charlie worriedly scribbles notes and flips through papers while Vaggie gives a 'mhmm' while drinking her coffee. 

Angel had cooked up some pasta with meatballs and even made a homemade sauce along with garlic bread and sausages too, Everyone stood looking at the meal Angel had made with its delicious smells of meats, spices, sauce and fresh made bread it looked amazing except that it covered the entire table. Angel rubbed the back of his neck while looking sheepish, "I uh, I got lost in my cooking." While everyone else just slowly nodded while looking at the table, There had to be enough food for 10 people maybe more. "Angel, how are you doing? I've heard you redecorated your room, I hope it's feeling cozier now." Charlie tried to strike some conversation and it continued for a while with little bits of banter going back and forth until Husk stopped eating and said, "So, We're gonna sit here _pretending_??" while he looked at Angel and then Charlie and Vaggie. Niffty gave him a poke with her elbow, "What?! Nurse M is still here watching him, Now he's cooking for an army, Slut's not even acting himself, and Al's raging out there cuz of whatever you two said and your contract."

Charlie tried to speak up but Angel was first, "Yeah, I know Al's out there and what you want me to do? **He's** the one that left after acting all high and mighty about ' _my investment_ ' and ' _entertain me_ '. Well excuse the **Fuck** out of **Me** for not bein' entertainin' enough for him." Angel had stood and leaned on the table while speaking and it was only the sound of something dripping on the table that made Angel look around and and not finding anything lifted his free hand to his face and found tears pouring down his cheeks. Angel quickly turned and grabbed onto the trash can as he lost his meal before wiping his mouth and turning back to Husk, "Don't worry, I won't go near Al." The room was silent as Angel left and went to his room, Charlie looked at Husk "Alastor still won't speak with you??" Niffty was the one to respond this time. "Al's mind is sleeping somewhere deep inside, right now his body is basically an animal with minor intellect and power of an Overlord."

* * *

Niffty was closer than she knew to the truth of Alastor's current state, His mind was deep inside but not sleeping as she said he was studying and absorbing the book that had been given to him. Surprisingly it was assisting Alastor a great deal not in new power or knowledge but in solidifying the foundation of his knowledge which gave him greater control with less effort, making his power more efficient and allowing him to do more. Alastor immersed himself completely in the book and his own powers in hopes of blocking everything that was affecting him, it had worked for a while Alastor didn't count the days or time but slowly he felt the tightening in his chest and the thoughts come edging in on him. How was Angel? What about the other auction? Was the hotel safe? Was Angel even still at the hotel? That was when the sadness gripped Alastor, He hated this feeling as it reminded him of when he lost his mother. The feeling of someone so important to him and the idea of not having them nearby had been bad enough when he was alive but he could take solace in knowing his mother would go to heaven, Here and now Alastor was in Hell and so was Angel for the rest of time. For Alastor although he died and arrived here long ago, this was the first time that he truly felt that he was in Hell.

Alastor was resting in his tower when Niffty and Husk both arrived seeing his large form simply laying on the floor on top of a mess that made Niffty twitch before she gave in and started cleaning, one of the dark hollows of the skull lit up as Alastor's eye opened to see who or what was approaching the glow moving and tracking Niffty's movements before looking at Husk. A low, dry voice coming from the shadowy hood under the skull "Husker?" Husk nearly jumped out of his skin before turning towards Alastor and asked. "Al? Your back?" Alastor stood up slowly his joints cracking and muscles aching as he took a deep breath and fully opened his eyes while looking around, confused by the mess of blood, viscera, dust and things he didn't bother to look at. "Al, You alright??" Niffty said as Alastor looked down at his body, he was still somewhat in his Eldritch form but he was thin and emaciated and then his hunger hit him and a loud growl came from his stomach. "How long?" Alastor spoke clearer this time but this was an obvious sign that he had spent far more time with that book than expected. Husk gave Alastor a large glass of water, "We weren't checking every day, about 6 weeks maybe 8." Niffty zipped about cleaning pausing a moments to give a glare towards Alastor while he drank his water and then ate the food Husk grabbed from the kitchen, Alastor reverted his form and sat in a chair as he looked around spotting an envelope. 

Husk was pulled away into the kitchen by Niffty as Alastor tried to focus on eating slowly until he heard them arguing and Husk started yelling, "He needs ta know!" and Niffty responded "We don't know that!! It's Angel's business not yours." Alastor stood up and walked into the kitchen after hearing the name Angel with a heavy sigh and looked at them both, "Now, Now, What's going on here? And what's this about Angel? He in trouble?" Alastor's voice had returned to usual and he was feeling a bit better having had something to eat and drink. Niffty gave Husk an evil glare that caused him to keep quiet as she spoke, "Well, ye- no- maybe? maybe! We're not sure since Angel is kinda unique." Niffty tried to play it off as nothing important as Alastor raised an eyebrow at the non-answer and in a very calm but stern voice said, "Niffty, I order you to tell me Angel's current issue." Niffty grabbed her mouth with her hands and tried physically resisting the order, both Husk and Alastor watched in a bit of surprise at the tenacious attempt, but she finally couldn't hold against the magic and needed to breathe so she let go and gasped a few times before finally blurting out. "We think Angel's pregnant!!" and instantly lowered her head in shame and fear only for nothing to happen, Niffty was puzzled and surprised and raised her head and saw Alastor just standing there as if he'd short circuited.

Husk tapped Alastor's shoulder and got no response so he looked at Niffty who shrugged and Husk tapped his shoulder again, "Al, Al?" Alastor flustered for a moment "Wha? What? What? What happened? Niffty? Why haven't you answered me!" Alastor said with all seriousness. Husk gave a sigh and guided Alastor to sit down and gave him another drink, this time whiskey which Alastor sipped at happily. "Thank you, Husker!" "Al." Husk said and there was a heavy pause. "We have some news you need to know, but ya gotta, brace yerself. ok?" Alastor looked between Husk and Niffty with curiosity before downing the drink. "Ah! There, Now, What is going on?" Alastor asked again. Husk took a few deep breaths before starting, "Angel, he uh, well, ya know what Val did to him. -' _Alastor nodded along_ '- Well, between then and now. Someone, uh, s-someone -" Alastor took the last step himself and realized what Husk was about to say as he raised his hand and Alastor's eyes glowed like the high beams on a car with his mouth and smile twitching as he fought to keep this flash of anger in check.

Alastor turned his attention to the letter with Angel's handwriting on the outside that he had found while eating, Alastor opened it and looked over the letter and quickly knew it was Angel's handwriting but the words that were used were vulgar, obscene, vile and that only made Alastor sad. Angel didn't think or speak that way and he didn't talk like that regularly which meant that Angel made this letter this way on purpose, Alastor could tell Angel was trying push him away and the only reason to do that was if Angel thought he was the reason Alastor was away from the hotel and to get Alastor back. If Angel truly didn't care or felt like the words in the letter he wouldn't have bothered to send it. 

Alastor had reigned in his anger, only just barely, after sitting with his eyes closed for a minute as he took a few deep breaths, before finally reaching a level headed state but only getting one word out. "Who??" Husk shrugged, "We, uh, we, don't know." Alastor always had trouble with controlling his emotions so to see him flare in rage and then back that down and keep it inside him was impressive, specially considering no one would dare to say he was in the wrong to burst out as he liked. Alastor blinked in surprise and asked "What? What do you mean? How would he not know??" Niffty stepped up this time to answer. "Uh, um, well, Angel doesn't believe it. We've talked once or twice but Angel won't accept it as possible and we've seen all the signs. Angel swears that you didn't do anything-" Niffty closed her eye as she got sprayed with whiskey. "What?! Me?!" Alastor looked at them as if they had said he was Santa to which they both nodded. Niffty wiped her face and continued, "Angel's nice and fun to talk, it was just a surprise you picked him." Again Alastor held up his hand silencing Niffty as he held his head and took a deep breath "Niffty, I don't and I didn't." Alastor declared as he lifted his head again after having a shadow refill his drink. 

Niffty and Husk looked at each other with complete confusion and Alastor seeing this had to ask, "Why did you think I had?" Husk scratched at his head, "Al, you were the only one alone with Angel after he ran away to Cherri's until now." Alastor had managed to avoid spitting out his drink this time and instantly began going over everything in his head. Angel's kidnapping, the rescue, the discovery, ran away, Cherri saved, fight Val, sleep. Alastor stood up and walked to his portal door to the hotel and opened it and Husk and Niffty both went through following Alastor as he walked through the hotel, raising a hand at Charlie and waving as he walked by on his way to the kitchen where Husk said Angel would be and he was.

Angel was half sitting half standing on a stool in front of the stove with a baggy shirt on, his two lower hands stirring or handling a pot while one upper hand held some piece of food and the other a book he was reading. Angel didn't turn to the door, "Food's cookin, and yeah yeah I know, you'll tell Toots. Fuck! Can't you just let me enjoy my -" Angel's voice stopped there as he finally turned and saw Alastor standing there in the kitchen, looking just like usual. Alastor was the first to speak, "Excuse me, we need to speak privately for a moment." Alastor waved a hand and a wall of shadow rose up and forced the others out of the kitchen and blocked the door. Alastor turned back to Angel as he continued, "I-I'm sorry, -' _Alastor lets out a heavy sigh_ '- I want to talk with you and I want to explain." Alastor locked eyes with Angel and Angel nodded as he turned down the stove and sat down with Alastor as he tried to steady his voice, "Alright, Smiles, let's hear it."


	15. Can The Wounds Heal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Angel have a long talk about the past, the present and a bit of the future.

Alastor couldn't help but feel a little better hearing the nickname Angel had for him, it felt close, intimate and significant that Angel had used it rather than calling him Alastor. Alastor dropped the radio voice and talked with the voice he had in life. He started with his living life telling Angel about his mother and his father that he had killed for abusing his mother, How that led him to his passion of killing those that had done wrong. The irony wasn't lost on Alastor that a serial killer would be the one avenging those murdered, raped, etc. but he continued with how he spent his living life alone aside from the time with his mother and that he'd never felt or found love or intimacy or romance. Alastor had been quite content without that and once he died and arrived in Hell, Alastor had felt that such feelings were an enemies shortcut to killing you and a failing to be avoided. 

Alastor took a deep breath now, grabbing a cup of coffee for both of them and milk and sugar for Angel before resuming, After saving Angel from that kidnapping and finishing his broadcast Alastor had realized something. A feeling that he wasn't familiar with and it was effecting him subtly and discretely, Alastor admitted at first he thought it might be a power or spell Angel had cast upon him. This made Angel laugh pretty hard. Alastor tried to ignore it and continued after clearing his throat, Alastor told of the way he saw Angel making everyone smile around him and struggling so hard against Valentino.

Alastor talked about how he had looked at himself after seeing all this in Angel, and found a man that had taken every opening and opportunity to drive a knife into someone else's back and when things started getting too close, Alastor would either kill them or throw them away, so when looking at them both how could that kind of man stand next to someone like Angel that had fought and struggled and embraced and survived with, fought alongside and made it through because of their friends. 

"I don't know what it is I feel or how to express it and I certainly don't feel strong enough to protect you, mon petit chou, but I care for you like I care for no other and I want to be by your side and learn what this is and let it grow. I'm sorry I left and it pained me to be away from you, I didn't think you could or would accept me or the way I am and you still might tell me you can't but to find out I needed to tell you my thoughts and feelings or I would lose my chance to do so.

"So, please tell me, mon ange, can you forgive me? and maybe even find space for me to be by your side?" Alastor gently took Angel's upper hands into his and looked deep into his eyes as he spoke softly, the red of Alastor's eyes shifting color and giving way at moments to the lake blue they had during his life as he smiled. Alastor's heart felt like it was going a million miles a second and he wasn't sure of the outcome of this but one thing Alastor was certain of as someone that hunted and that was this was a rare chances he had right now and if he didn't take this opportunity he would very likely never see another.

When Alastor had shown up Angel felt his emotions go crazy and if he hadn't been mostly sitting already Angel may have fallen over as he felt himself go from happy to angry to sad in the same minute. Angel's emotions had flipped so quickly that he was fighting just to keep from falling apart or crying and agreed to listen without really realizing it, at first Angel was annoyed where Alastor had started and was going to ask what it had to do with anything and as Angel heard him talk about his mother and his family it began to make sense. Alastor would ritually terrorize his father on the date that he had originally killed him, a tribute and way to remember his mother he said.

Angel continued to listen and when given the coffee with the milk and sugar he couldn't help but softly smile at Alastor as he took the cup, Angel leaned his head on his lower set of hands as he listened and sipped at the coffee. As Alastor started talking about his current feelings not knowing how to handle them and then his confession to Angel, Angel couldn't stop himself and his tears filled his eyes as Alastor gently took his hands and looked deep into his own eyes Angel saw the blue showing through as Alastor asked to be forgiven. Angel reached with his lower hand and gently stroked Alastor's cheek and ran his hand through the red hair and Angel took a deep breath.

"Al, I promise to give you an answer after I've said my part. Can we first get this food out to them and then we can continue talking in a more private spot." Angel asked and Alastor nodded. The pair stepped over to the stove and began finishing the meal for the others and their hands moved as if they had never spent time apart, Chopping slicing and spicing was done smoothly and small talk about cooking flowed naturally between them. The meal was finished and it was set out and then Alastor and Angel excused themselves to continue talking, Angel led the way up to his room which he opened the door. Alastor looked about the room as he entered and placed the food and drink he'd brought up with them on a table and then pulled out a chair for Angel, Once seated Alastor sat himself and held himself back from pushing Angel to continue until after they finished eating and had moved on to enjoying their drinks.

Angel let out a sigh and nodded as he began talking about when he was alive and his family, How his mother had passed away early but been so kind and how his father thought he was weak and hated him calling Angel all sorts of names. Angel talked about his older brother and sister next and how they didn't hate him like their father did, but only Angel's sister Molly was safe from their father's anger. Angel's older brother, now called Arackniss, was beaten like Angel was until he learned to treat Angel like their father did in his presence.

Angel finally had enough and had tried to escape his father with the help of Molly, They ran into a rival family on the way Angel had covered for Molly to escape and then Angel took a hot dose while hoping that it would work right away. Angel explained about being found by Valentino and the sweet words he used to first lure Angel into the contract and about 20 years just slowly passed with things done to Angel and things Angel had to do continuing to get worse, One day after a brutal session with Valentino Angel was forced to walk to his place and was attacked on the way only surviving because of meeting Cherri. They became fast friends and found someone they each could trust and rely on, always there to fight for the other and was a source of strength. That was how Angel made it through everything until a strange limo pulled up with two women inside that wanted him to join their redemption project.

"I've been used and thrown away my entire life. I've been beaten and constantly told I was worthless and wrong for liking men and that something was wrong with me and needed to be 'fixed' while I was alive, Here I was just a substitute for those same people but I didn't care because I was able to finally be myself and wear the clothes I wanted to. I've never had anyone look at me as more than a piece of ass before. All the others I was a toy for them to play with or just something to fill their urges, That didn't bother me cuz I knew that's what I was to them and I was prepared for them. Then this dapper fellow walks into the hotel and makes the place kinda safe and I figured that it wouldn't hurt to know someone like that, so I start flirting and teasing like I do for work but I get turned down flat every single time."

"Instead this bloke sits next to me one evening when I've earned a drink and just starts talking about food, I mean, Your gonna talk food to an Italian?? And that was a good night, maybe the best since I came to the hotel. It was a while until it happened again but the conversation felt like we had never stopped talking and this time we talked for hours about nothing just food, wine, cooking, music and this gave me a feeling inside like the warmth of something you haven't had since you were a kid. I would write letters to this guy in a book as I was trying to say things that my mouth wouldn't, that a mouth that did work like mine shouldn't." Angel's tears started running down his cheeks again.

"Finally one day it all fell apart as I was grabbed and tortured and cut up and fucked up and I was ready to give up then, And this guy, This guy, Comes in like some kind of knight smashing apart the place and anyone that gets in the way and saves me. Me, An ex porn star that is hurting and dirty and has nothing special to offer. I wake up and I think it's not safe anymore and I run to find a safe place, only to run into trouble again and what does that crazy demon do? He shows up again, this time kicking ass and proving me wrong for thinking it wasn't safe. I wake up again and he took me to his home, gave me his food, his comfort, his safety. Not only saving me but my best friend too, I could barely look at him before getting weak in the knees. If he told me then and there to be his I would've thrown myself at him, He didn't though instead he went and traded a part of himself, his very word, so I could be free."

"I didn't have the words to tell him just how amazing he was to me, I was finally able to start thinking of what I wanted to do and how to tell him what he meant to me but he disappeared and didn't come back." Angel choked up a bit and wiped the tears away for a bit. "So I tried to keep busy with cooking and the day I chose to make the food he used to, Without warning or a word there he was and I wanted to just run over and hold onto him, Tell him everything in my heart. Something stopped me though, So I waited and tried talking to him. Instead of the one I knew and had expected to talk with me about cooking, There was this other demon in his skin, that told me I was a whore and should be selling myself and have tons of money." Angel was barely able to clearly say this last part.

"Today you show up out of nowhere, again, and tell me all of this with your life and who you are. Then you ask me to forgive you and if there is space for you. Do you even have a clue of what you did to me that day? You were the one that was different, That saw past my job and saw me or I thought you did. Then, in one of my weakest times when I was finally free of Val, I wanted to talk to you so badly. Instead you came back and slammed my past in my face." Alastor slightly lowered his head as he vaguely recalled the sense that he had broken something of great importance, Alastor then looked at Angel and nodded affirming what he had done.

Angel watched Alastor and seeing him accept and acknowledge it made Angel feel a little better. "Al, I can't just let it all go like that. It really hurt me, but, -' _Angel took Alastor's hands and stroked them gently_ '- we can try to work past this. If you still want to." Angel smiled softly at Alastor and was surprised when Alastor reached a hand up and gently cupped his face. "Mon ange, Bien sûr je veux être à tes côtés pour toujours." Alastor said with a sweet voice before giving Angel a light kiss on the lips, making Alastor blush. "I'll take that as a Yes." Angel said as a free hand came up and gently touched his smiling lips.

Alastor smiled at Angel, "Yes, I do want to and, As much as I want to continue talking about this. Mon ange, We must speak about something else very important." Angel looked slightly confused as Alastor continued. "You remember when I injured Valentino, correct? -' _Angel nods_ '- Do you recall anything afterwards?" Angel thought of that day, Thinking of watching Alastor rip Val's arms off made Angel smile again but trying to think of afterwards Angel's memory becomes blank until waking up in Alastor's guest room. Angel looked at Alastor after thinking of that day, "What's this about, Al?" 

Alastor sat up straight at the question, "Mon cher, I've been told about things I wasn't here for by Husker and Niffty. They believe you are-" Angel held up a finger to Alastor's lips and closed his eyes for a moment as he took a deep breath. "Yeah, I know." Angel said sullenly as he looked down at his body and then looked up at Alastor with pleading eyes. "You gotta believe me, I ain't-" Alastor smiled and put a finger to Angel's lips this time, his hand sliding around behind Angel's head and pulling him forward so that their foreheads touched. "Mon ange, did you know? They think it was you and I." Angel and Alastor chuckled lightly at that. "Don't get me wrong, It's on my to do list Al, but your not exactly the most aggressive guy and I'm willing to wait. I don't wanna believe it though, if I was gonna, I'd want it to be with someone special to me."

Alastor ran his hand through Angel's soft fur and gently stroked the back of his head and they sat there for a while enjoying being close to each other, "Mon ange, would you mind if I put a ward on you? Just something to let you know if any magic is trying to effect you." Angel smiled at Alastor's protectiveness and concern. "If you think it's that important." Alastor's hand started to draw sigils in the air and almost instantly Angel groaned in discomfort as Alastor felt his Eldritch energy resonate with the one from Angel's body and stopped with a look of shock on his face.


	16. Just When You Think It's Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Alastor continue to talk more about Angel and everyone's suspicions about him, what happened and what to do next. While Angel gives Alastor an idea and helps resolve some confusion with a few tests and questions, Angel's actions makes other feelings more clear while Angel indulges himself and Alastor learns something new.
> 
> A good nights rest is deserved and finally some comfort is found in the early hours of the morning, unless there was a bug annoying you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last warning I'll do for smut, if it lends to the story it will be in a chapter, if not then it won't.

Alastor looked at Angel with confusion and uncertainty as he gathered his energy in his hand again and held it to feel the resonance again, until Angel smacked Alastor's hand away, "Fuck! Al, you gotta warn me when your stuff is gonna do that. Felt like I was gonna chuck, How's this thing work anyway?" Angel leaned over breathing deeply a few times until the sensation had finally passed. Alastor kept looking from his hand to Angel, Angel stood up straight and stretched making his joints crack and Alastor could see a little bit of a belly on Angel now, Though it did really just look like he had put on some weight.

"I didn't complete the ward." Alastor said this very slowly as he looked up at the standing Angel. Angel looked back at Alastor. "What? You said it was important." Angel asked with a confused expression as Alastor sat with a look of disbelief as he kept looking from his hand to Angel's tummy, Angel felt very exposed for some reason and wrapped his lower arms around his mid section. "Uh, Al? Yer making me nervous now." Alastor shook his head and seemed to come back from being lost in his thoughts and he looked at Angel with a very awkward smile on his face.

"Mon ange, you should sit, please. -' _Angel nodded and sat with a cautious expression_ '- I know this will sound strange, I can hardly accept it myself, however I have discovered proof that the others are very likely correct about an -' _Alastor lets out a cough as if trying to clear his throat_ '- intimate encounter between us." Alastor kept trying to fight it but his blush showed how this affected him and how awkward he felt at the moment. Angel looked at Alastor "Wait a minute. What are you saying, Al? We didn't get it on, There's not even a shadow of doubt about that!" Angel said in protest as he didn't want to believe that Alastor and him had finally become intimate and Angel wasn't able to enjoy it or remember it.

Alastor agreed with Angel, he had no memory and couldn't find when such an event would've occurred, until Angel mentioned shadows. Alastor snapped his fingers and a shadow formed from within his very own shadow and stood before Alastor, in a language that caused Angel to wince at the very sound of it as the shadow spoke to Alastor. Alastor's eyes widened with surprise at what the shadow had told him and then he looked at Angel with a deep blush on his face, "Angel, I wish to test something. Please do not be alarmed." Alastor said as he pulled the Eldritch sludge from the shadows of the room and transformed his body, Almost instantly Alastor's senses began being flooded as they were detecting more and increased in sensitivity. 

Alastor could hear, see and smell far more in this form than in his humanoid form but this was difficult for Alastor to manage consciously so he had to fight the influx of so much more information and stimulation in this form and for a minute Alastor was overwhelmed, Once fully transformed Alastor's instincts and senses took advantage of his disorientation because they had found what he had been missing and searching for. Alastor's large form picked up Angel in a bridal carry and rubbed the white skull along the length of Angel's body as it took deep breaths of Angel's scent his eyes a dim red glow as if half closed, Angel giggled a bit as he could feel the tenderness and care as Alastor seemed to be rubbing Angel's scent onto the skull. Inside Alastor it was a massive contest of willpower as Alastor's instincts were Screaming at him ' _Mine!_ ', and now also ' ** _Mate!_** ' and he now had a clearer idea of what and when things had happened. 

Alastor brought his instincts under control finally and found that his large form had picked up Angel and was currently in progress of marking himself with Angel's scent and vise versa which he instantly stopped as he coughed lightly and set Angel back down and reverted his own form. "Al? What's going on? First your talking magic, Then your talking sex, Then you just turn big and do this sexy cuddling thing -' _Angel fans himself here for a moment his enjoyment of it obvious_ '- Now your back to being you again." Angel asked looking very confused and Alastor realized that only **HE** had understood the shadow and in turn he was the only one that understood why he changed.

Alastor's face was nearly the color of a tomato as he struggled to bring forward words or even any sound at all when Angel came over to him grabbed his arm and guided Alastor to sit next to him on his bed. "Smiles, You figured something out about this, didn't ya??" Angel held Alastor's hands in his lower hands as one of his upper hands rubbed Alastor's back gently to keep him from hyperventilating as it looked like he was in a state of near panic. Alastor looked at Angel for a moment and marveled at Angel's ability to read him and see things that no one else could in his actions and expressions which was yet another reason Alastor so greatly cherished Angel, Alastor took one of his hands and gently caressed Angel's cheek, "I'm afraid I must beg your forgiveness again, After our fight with Valentino, I did lose control of myself and -' _Alastor swallows hard and takes a deep breath_ '- marked you as my own. I'm sorry." Alastor felt like his mouth was full of sand but also felt a mix of emotions with two that dominated most of the others, Those were happiness and relief. This surprised Alastor as he hadn't given much credence to the idea of Angel being pregnant in the first place but just the idea of Angel carrying someone else's offspring or even having sex with someone else was greatly distressing for Alastor.

Angel heard the words Alastor had said but he stood there for a full minute with his mouth hanging open and his eyes blinking. "What?! You?? Al, I'm telling you as a pro. I woulda remembered, I seen you when your 8 or 9 feet tall.." Angel's words trailed off at that point as Alastor had stood up and leaned in close to Angel and lowered his voice and softly growled out ' _Mine_ ' into Angel's ear as he grabbed onto Angel firmly. Angel's knees gave way and his legs quivered as a thrill ran though his body like lightning, leaving him panting and slightly breathless as his eyes came back to focus and looked Alastor in the eye. The only reason Angel wasn't on the floor was because Alastor had been holding him up and Angel swallowed, "I-i-it wasn't j-just a dream? You? And Me?" Angel looked like he was ready to cry out in ecstasy or pain with a watery look to his eyes and flush on his cheeks that Alastor found irresistible. 

Alastor's hand reached up and stroked Angel's hair gently before entangling his fingers in Angel's hair and pulling him forward for a kiss and a whimper of pleasure escaped from Angel's lips making Alastor raise an eyebrow after the kiss, he pulled Angel's hair so his neck was exposed and lightly bit at Angel's neck. Alastor realized he was correct in his guess when he heard Angel moan and this time Alastor pulled off Angel's top and bit his shoulder drawing a bit of blood, Angel trembled and groaned in pleasure as it was too sudden a stimulus and too much at once for him. This was the first sexual activity in months for Angel in fact since the fight with Val and with just a kiss and a few bites Angel had climaxed once already, Angel wasn't sure about having sex the same night they had just agreed to try being together but his body was _Aching_ for Alastor's touch and was so sensitive that if he was going to end up a puddle of gooey pleasure, he wanted it on his terms.

Angel's extra arms popped out and helped strip Alastor while Alastor's hands slid over Angel's body his eyes half lidded as he leaned over Angel kissing him softly before getting close to Angel's ear and softly growled ' _Mine_ ' again as Alastor tore off the panties Angel had on. Angel bucked his hips as his panties were ripped off him a slight whine escaping from Angel's mouth as he squirmed and twisted about in front of Alastor. Angel slid off the bed and down onto his knees his upper hands sliding up Alastor's chest rubbing and caressing as his lower hand gently stroked Alastor's hardening cock as the other grabbed Alastor's ass as Angel's tongue wrapped around the head and teased it while looking up at Alastor's face. Angel giggled and opened his mouth wide and slowly took Alastor's cock into his mouth while his tongue wiggled and rubbed against the underside until Alastor could feel Angel squeezing around him somehow, Alastor looked down and was surprised to find Angel had nearly reached the base of his cock before he had to pull back to take a breath.

Alastor looked down at Angel with a slightly sadistic smile that Angel found to be extremely sexy, Alastor's hands moved to Angel's head and grabbed his hair while Angel relaxed as best he could while he lower hands slid down and began stroking himself until Alastor saw that. Alastor stopped Angel from playing with himself and slowly started using Angel's mouth sometimes guiding Angel to move back and forth and sometimes thrusting himself into Angel's throat, Angel was loving it as he did his best sucking on Alastor's cock between feeling it slide into his throat and bobbing back and forth along the shaft. Angel felt Alastor's cock start to swell and grow harder and Angel grabbed onto Alastor's hips while waiting for the right moment and just as he felt Alastor reaching his peak, Angel pulled Alastor's hips forward ramming his cock down Angel's throat and Angel just started swallowing. The milking feeling was too much for Alastor as he unleashed his seed for the hungry spider, groaning and arching his back as he held Angel's head to his crotch. Alastor slowly stopped twitching and Angel released him from his mouth with a loud sloppy ' _Plop!_ ' and Alastor lifted Angel onto the bed again, to find that Angel had cum all over himself while he was pleasuring Alastor. Alastor smiled up at Angel as he leaned down and began licking and nibbling on Angel until he was 'clean' again which led to Angel having at least two more orgasms.

Alastor climbed up on the bed next to Angel and this time gently stroked Angel's hair as they gazed deeply into each others eyes, Angel rolled slightly and pulled himself into Alastor's chest. "You keep that up Smiles, and yer gonna spoil me." Angel teased and smiled softly as Alastor kissed him and pulled the covers of the bed up and around them. "We have much we need to talk about and work out, Mon petit chou, However for now we shall get some sleep." Alastor softly rubbed Angel's back as he laid upon Alastor's chest, Angel fell asleep swiftly being both exhausted and sexually sated. Alastor enjoyed the idea of spoiling Angel and thought it would be a fun use of his wealth, power and influence which he seldom if ever used for himself other than to terrify the masses.

Alastor couldn't sleep no matter how he tried. Alastor's chest felt like it would burst and he was more than content to lay there holding Angel in his arms, Alastor also felt like he was being crushed after realizing that Angel was carrying his offspring. This filled Alastor with a very strange feelings of protectiveness, pride, fear and anger. Alastor lay there in bed holding Angel as he decided that tomorrow he would have a lot of things to do and things to clear up as he needed his enemies to be afraid, so afraid that they wouldn't even dream of going near or touching Angel. Alastor was making a list but not of things to do like most would, his list was who he was going to be killing first and how did he want to do it.

A broadcast while fun didn't have the punctuation that Alastor wanted for this, He wanted to create a story of terror within this place of nightmares so that all demons in Hell would be afraid to even use his name lest he appear. Alastor knew he could terrorize Hell and make Sinners, Imps and most other demons run and cower in fear but that was insignificant currently as those demons meant nothing in the scheme of things. It was the Goetial Demons and Overlords that Alastor was concerned with and though his own power was nearly unrivaled there was always one of them or another looking for a chance or weakness to exploit to bring him down. As the saying goes, 'Power rules and the one with the power makes the rules' For now that was Alastor but money and favors could eventually run out.

Alastor felt Angel shift and then snuggle in closer and Angel's arms wrapping around him as he gently stroked Angel's hair and kissed his forehead as Angel slept. Alastor suddenly felt he was being watched and raised his finger and shot a small bolt of energy out and a small demon with a digital screen like a camera was stunned and fell while one of Alastor's shadows grabbed it and brought it over to Alastor. Alastor grabbed the small demon in his hand, knowing exactly who and where it came from Alastor slowly crushed the demon in his hand making it suffer as long as possible before finally killing it and having a shadow get rid of it. 

Alastor now knew _exactly_ where he wanted to start tomorrow and found himself planning things out and eagerly awaiting the morning for some fresh air and exercise.


	17. Return To Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentino, Vox and Velvet have been keeping pretty quiet recently, which is not always a good thing but Charlie and Vaggie have their hands full of new demons wanting to join and Husk has had to help Niffty tidy up and get rooms ready for the new demons.
> 
> Angel and Alastor have only JUST gotten together, and already Alastor left early in the morning for work and to deal with a pest issue. Once he arrives Alastor is again dragged into something more than he intended, Then on the way home with Angel, they are greeted by royalty at front door of the hotel.

Valentino, Vox and Velvet had all been waiting since Alastor forced Valentino to give up one of the auctions involving Angel, Velvet spent most of the time using social media to brainwash Sinners and see if they could control them to sneak into the hotel and redemption project. Most demons already knew to avoid the Three V's if they could but there were always new Sinners arriving in Hell so there were some that Velvet managed to manipulate with promises of fame, popularity and similar trappings.

Charlie and Vaggie had gotten busier since the auctions ended with the public involvement of the Radio Demon, it had generated a great deal of curiosity and attention towards the project and those involved with it, Recently Charlie spent most of her days interviewing with the demons that had expressed interest in the redemption project but was greatly disappointed when the majority of those that she was meeting only had goals like getting close to Alastor, Spending 'time' with Angel, Finding out if Alastor bought Angel, and other absurdities. Charlie waded through all the false interest and did find a few demons that had a real interest in the idea of redemption which for Charlie made all the trouble worth it.

Vaggie was busy managing the rooms and setting up schedules for the new demons as well as clearing out any drugs, etc. that they were trying to sneak inside, It was while Vaggie was showing a new demon their room that she caught sight of Rosie chasing after Charlie with papers in her hand. Vaggie paused a moment and snickered as Rosie had been drawn in by Charlie and it was possible to make money on the redemption project as a business, but until now it had been fully supplied and supported by Charlie's riches and was hemorrhaging money at an amazing rate. Rosie having reached Overlord through money and favors was furious and had been goaded into showing how to manage the hotel's finances, Rosie was returning the _favor_ of being snared by drilling management fundamentals into Vaggie and Charlie nearly day in and day out.

Vaggie was turning back and saw a glimpse of a demon she didn't know heading down the hallway where Angel's room was, Vaggie thought it must've been one of the new arrivals that had gotten lost heading back to their room and sighed as she'd have to go search for them and help them find it once she was done getting this demon settled in. Vaggie cursed Alastor and wondered where he had gone off to so early in the morning but with the way his smile was glowing when he left, No one had bothered him or asked him anything.

Angel was getting out of the bath after getting cleaned up and for the first time in years Angel had a bit of a positive outlook to the day. Alastor and Angel had talked a lot yesterday while trying to work things out and there had even been a small spark of excitement at the end of the night, Angel touched his lips and the spots that Alastor had bitten and a smile slowly came across Angel's face. Angel was still hurt and angry with Alastor but he was surprised at how quickly his feelings were being soothed after spending a night cuddled together with Alastor, Angel laughed at himself in the mirror seeing the blush and smile on his face. "Oooh! You got it bad! You lucky bitch." Angel told himself and laughed again and then everything was black.

Alastor arrived at one of the studios that Vox was infamous for being at already in his Eldritch form, He didn't announce himself or wait for anyone to notice him before his large scythe was swung in a giant X and the front wall of the building started collapsing. Screams and panic rose immediately as all the demons inside tried to escape the debris and Alastor's wrath as he carelessly swung his scythe around him, cutting, killing, destroying all as Alastor walked through the building pausing only when he noticed someone making a call. Alastor tapped into the radio waves and listened for a moment before recognizing the voice and then Alastor only yelled one word with the full force of his voice and power, " _VOX!_ ". Alastor now knew he wasn't here and instead of searching Alastor went to the roof and began a large scale spell with the sigil covering the entire roof, Alastor chanted for about 3 minutes and then yelled out " **HELL FIRE!!** ". Alastor stood in the midst of the flames and was untouched by them as the entire building, demons, materials, **Everything** was reduced to pure ash.

Vox had been called away by one of his lackeys only a minute or two before Alastor had arrived and that was the only reason he had survived, Vox saw Alastor on the rooftop and then the spell activate. Vox knew Alastor was powerful and had been told many times by Valentino to be careful how far he pushed the Radio Demon but Vox had always sneered on the inside as he always had thought himself superior to the Radio Demon and had blamed events on bad luck, bad timing and similar scapegoats. The moment the Hell Fire spell took place Vox fell onto his ass in fear and trembled as he felt the waves of heat and then it was gone, the flames, the building, the demons, everything was gone and Vox only then realized that he didn't see Alastor anymore. Vox sat perfectly still as an ice cold chill went down his back, Vox glanced left and right and saw nothing so he let out a large sigh as he didn't realize that he'd been holding his breath.

That was the last thing Vox remembered as he opened his eyes and found himself strapped into a medical chair and being held. Alastor stood over Vox with his usual smile seeming odd and somehow more menacing and causing far more discomfort in Vox than the usual smile plastered to Alastor's face. Alastor looked up from the sigils he was slowly carving into the floor and the blood he was filling them with, "You took something of mine. Now I will take what is yours." Alastor said with the radio filter and static filling the air. Alastor finished and handed the container of blood to a shadow as he stood at the head of the sigil and began slowly chanting causing black chains of Eldritch power to lash across Vox's body and they held onto him there before pulling back from where they came. Vox had a gag in his mouth but it did nothing to dampen the screams as these chains somehow bit into his body and felt like they were pulling him inside out while Alastor watched with almost a gleeful look as his eyes glowed red and pulsed in time with the spell, This continued until the chains had pulled back from Vox's body into what can only be described as a ball of Eldritch jell-o. Vox lay there barely able to breathe as his consciousness faded in and out as his whole body twitched.

At the same time that Alastor was visiting the studio. Valentino was pissed and taking out his frustration on some of his 'employees', The idea to get someone in the hotel to fuck with Angel and/or Alastor kept being fucked up because the princess actually believed in the whole idea of redemption and that it was possible to 'save' the Sinners. So she did interviews and talked to these brain dead fools that they had managed to convince to do their bidding, and of course, they were easily discovered by the princess and her moth. Alastor had cost Valentino not only money but also face as everyone now had the idea that Alastor was more powerful than Valentino and as such Valentino's business was seeing numbers slowly drop, Vox had been up to something recently saying that it would help Valentino but Val just dismissed it as yet another vain attempt of Vox's to get more of his attention and this made Valentino thankful Vox had a significant use. Valentino could barely stand Vox's puppy dog like behavior and just thinking of it infuriated Valentino, he grabbed and tossed aside the whore he was toying with and torturing as a call came in telling him 'they had his package and would be there in 20 minutes', Valentino looked over to Velvet and she shook her head no which made them both curious.

Valentino and Velvet went downstairs when the vehicle arrived and the driver got out and announced himself as Vox's right hand, This caused Valentino to raise an eyebrow as the demon opened the trunk. Valentino instantly had a smile as he looked down, "Angelcakes~~~" Valentino hissed as he grabbed and lifted Angel out of the vehicle pausing for a moment and losing his smile the instant he saw that Angel had been fairly badly beaten already, Valentino turned his head and looked at the Sinner, "Vox said to give'em hell and make sure he knew his place." Velvet giggled and laughed as she took out one of her favorite tools to beat Angel with, Velvet wound up getting ready to hit Angel when Valentino grabbed the flogger from her.

"Where's Vox?" Valentino asked while looking around, the demon said that he called Vox 20 to 30 minutes ago making Valentino feel something was off as Vox should've arrived already since he knew that his lackey had captured Angel and what the risks of doing so were. For some reason Valentino felt his instincts screaming at him to run or hide even though there was no one else in the alley besides himself, Velvet and the lackey, Valentino often relied on his ability to read a situation and a person when it came to his business and this very fact left him feeling very unnerved.

The object pulsed and was obviously powerful which made Alastor smile as it was picked up and then handed to a shadow that immediately disappeared with it while Alastor walked over to Vox and with a snap of his fingers the straps came loose as Alastor grabbed Vox by the throat and dragged him along behind him. A new shadow reported the location of Angel to Alastor as he created a portal and walked through emerging at the studio Valentino was currently at. Alastor lifted Vox with one hand and let his body dangle as Vox choked in his grasp, "Your dog!" Alastor shouted at Valentino as he threw Vox forward, tossing him straight into the wall with a sickening crunch as he hit it, making it obvious several bones were just broken.

Valentino stood there and watched Vox get thrown and hit the wall a few feet from him causing the large pimp to sneer at Alastor and raised a hand as if he was about to backhand Angel but froze the moment he heard Alastor speak, "That favor only works for YOU. If you read the fine print on our agreement you'd find that the favor applies to asking me NOT to do something to YOU or to DO something that YOU can't, but is instantly nullified upon involving a 3rd party." Alastor's eyes glowed brighter from beneath the shadowy hood as he glared at Valentino.

Alastor took a step forward, "Give me Angel or you _WILL_ need to use your favor now!" Alastor drew back his large black scythe as Valentino glared at Alastor with his gold tooth glimmering, "You think I didn't prepare after our last meeting?" Valentino took a deep breath and then spread his red smoke in a large radius while Alastor took another step forward, The scythe was spun around Alastor like a martial arts master with the metal blade making ' _Ting!_ ' sounds every so often. The Sinner that kidnapped Angel yelled out and ran straight at Alastor while firing a gun only to end up on a spike of shadowy Eldritch magic that kept him alive but unable to move.

Valentino and Alastor growled at each other and it was then that Angel started to come to, Angel's head hurt as he opened his eyes and tried to figure out what was going on. Angel felt a massive pain in his gut and looked down. Alastor was dealing with Valentino in his usual way when he suddenly saw Angel on his hands and knees with is lower hands soaked in blood. Angel let out a sound similar to a screech as his eyes and patterns glowed and his extra arms come out along with 6 of the black metal blades, Velvet turned at the sounds and was instantly attacked by Angel's blades and webbing was shot and wrapped around Velvet's legs to stop her from running away. Angel's 6 arms moved in a furious pattern slicing, cutting, stabbing all while biting at Velvet's neck. Black strands began to appear from Velvet that reached towards Angel as he continued to overwhelm and mercilessly attack Velvet.

Valentino had attempted to rush to Velvet but Alastor blocked him and swung the scythe cutting off one of Valentino's arms. A look of rage and indignation appeared on Valentino's face, This was the second time of Alastor removing one or more of Valentino's arms and Valentino wasn't going to stand for that humiliation again. Valentino pulled out his cane and swung it at Alastor as if it were a sword, Alastor's skin darkened slightly and the red etchings turned black and began to wiggle about as Alastor also grew another foot taller. Alastor didn't even block the cane and let it slice into him and then turned his head licked the wound and watched how long it took to heal closed, which was a matter of seconds, Once the wound closed Alastor swung his scythe without even looking and destroyed part of the wall behind Valentino. 

Alastor hadn't aimed for Valentino and after seeing that he could force out any energy Valentino attacked him with Alastor decided to hurt Valentino where he would feel it the most, His studios that made all the money he was so obsessed with. Valentino continued to attack Alastor but the cuts were either too shallow or the blade glanced off a bone, Valentino changed his cane into 3 and went from slicing to stabbing with all 3 arms he had left. Alastor was slightly surprised and was pushed back a bit at the sudden change in attack style when they both heard Velvet screaming and crawling away from Angel bloody and weak, Angel climbed up the wall as the blades in each hand were able to pierce into the wall and then were used to climb until Angel was 15 feet or so off the ground. 

Valentino was struck by Alastor and knocked back while Valentino's cane blades came up and blocked Alastor, Valentino tried to circle Alastor so that he could see both Angel and Alastor but he had been too late. Angel had jumped as soon as Valentino was knocked back and landed only using the blades on Valentino's body, Valentino roared in rage as one of his arms grabbed Angel and threw him at Alastor while he grabbed Velvet and Vox and flew off. Angel was caught by Alastor and held in his arms, Angel growled and raged a bit at the moth flying away but was held firmly but softly by Alastor.

Angel turned and sniffed at Alastor and then wrapped his upper arms around Alastor's neck while the other arms held onto his chest and Angel's legs wrapped around Alastor's waist. Alastor gently stroked Angel's back and held him against his large frame as he took the time to walk back to the hotel with Angel, Alastor wanted to examine Angel and make sure he was okay but Alastor forced himself not to do anything until Angel was back at the hotel and safe. Alastor walked the streets and not a soul or Sinner was on their path as the breeze blew and Angel fell asleep in Alastor's arms, Shadows appeared all over the hotel and began working as soon as Alastor had started his walk back. Alastor's shadows found the hole in the wall and sealed it as well as performing general maintenance to make the building sturdier and safer for everyone though Alastor's only goal was for Angel and if Angel was going to stay in the hotel so would he.

Alastor walked and enjoyed the feeling of having Angel holding onto him, the warmth and soft heartbeat eased his anger and stress while his hand gently held and stroked Angel's back. The hotel came into view as Alastor continued to walk forward as if on a stroll only to stop 20 feet from the door of the hotel because there was someone in the way, " _Someone_ is getting a **Little** too big for his britches, I think." Lucifer said as he spun his cane.


	18. Omnibus Returning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer on your doorstep is never a good sign, Alastor and Angel manage to avoid disaster while Lucifer was hoping to settle the score. Charlie and Vaggie stand firm under his scrutiny and disapproval until Lucifer finds a way to turn things in his favor and enjoyment.
> 
> Alastor lets Angel rest as he wrestles with himself, Then goes to learn what he can from Charlie and Vaggie and scares a few demons on the way. Alastor ponders the current situation and how to fix it only to end up going in circles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on next chapter but I couldn't move forward without coming back and performing a MAJOR rewrite to most of this chapter, I apologize, I felt the need to fix this chapter before I could continue on the next one. Thank you for reading my work.
> 
> Lucifer isn't battle crazed, just a major asshole and doesn't give a fuck. while Lilith is the only one that can reign him in.

Lucifer stood looking at Alastor for a moment and then reached out to poke at Angel with his cane, "What IS that you are wearing?? It looks like you fashioned a vest of some kind from one of your victims." Alastor bit his tongue to keep from speaking and didn't respond to the provocations thrown at him because he knew that the more he struggled against Lucifer, The more Lucifer would enjoy it and find it more entertaining. That would likely lead to him to continuing to annoy Alastor rather than finish the business he showed up for. Charlie opened the front door with Vaggie, "Dad?!? What are you doing here?? Did you come to see the hotel??" Charlie said with a smile as Lucifer looked up at the building. "Shit, that's right. You've been staying at the same little hostel -' _Lucifer looked at Alastor as he said this_ '- I truly can't see what you find so entertaining here, I only came to find out if the rumors were true." 

Alastor looked at Charlie and Vaggie who both shrugged as Charlie spoke. "What rumors?? Is it about the hotel and my redemption project??" Charlie seemed to brighten up even more as she had long hoped to gain her father's approval and support rather than the mocking tolerance he showed for her attempts. Charlie knew Lucifer was once an angel and didn't understand what it was that irked her father so much and gave him so much joy in seeing her fail at these attempts to help her people, In Charlie's mind he was the one and only being in Hell that actually knew what Heaven was like and would be of immense assistance if only he would share what he knew.

Charlie instantly reminded herself of who her father was and dimmed her own hopes for she knew very well it was extremely unlikely that Lucifer had shown up for anything Charlie would see as positive and was likely here to mock or play with someone. "I heard something about the possibility of an Overlord Hellborn being conceived and I had some interest and hopes -' _Lucifer looked Charlie up and down then at Vaggie_ '- As all things in Hell though, I've found another fucking disappointment." Lucifer looked at Angel and Alastor again though this time he studied them more closely and then started walking toward Alastor with each step growing slower.

Alastor's Eldritch form was impressive to begin then add onto that his magical powers and it was obvious why he had risen as far as Overlord. Lucifer found himself curious and interested when he was suddenly faced with a menacing murderous intent focused on him and pressure that grew with each of his steps, Lucifer was surprised as he noticed it wasn't coming from Alastor as he first thought but from Angel who had turned his head almost a full 180 degrees and his middle and lower arms bent in reverse with their blades brandished.

Lucifer found this entertaining and was about to move forward again only to suddenly turn his head to the left and there was Lilith with her arms wrapped around one of his and Lucifer rolled his eyes and instantly looked bored. "Charlie, do excuse your father. He's been plotting to toy with the Radio Demon here since his fun was interrupted, I hope you'll be able to forgive him." Lilith said as she leaned forward to expose her cleavage to both Charlie and Vaggie, Charlie quickly turned Vaggie around and hugged her tightly. " **Mother!** " Charlie chastised as Lilith laughed. "Worry not. I have your father, I'd only charm if he should find me boring." Lilith played roles very well and it was impossible not to understand her meaning, Then Lilith turned to Alastor and looked both him and Angel up and down. 

"Now, That could be a problem." Lilith said in all seriousness as she looked at Angel causing everyone but Angel to look at her, Angel had turned his head back around and was clinging to Alastor quietly for now. "What do you mean?? Angel's doing just fine." Charlie said in a tone that said she was trying to convince herself since none of them fully understood Angel's condition. Lilith seemed to understand more than they did and be actually concerned about it. "Oh! This is the infamous Angel Dust then? That does explain a lot. Your his mate then?" Lilith looked at Alastor while asking and they could hear Alastor clearing his throat before the white skull nodded, "Lady Lilith, Why is that important?" Alastor spoke for the first time in this meeting. 

"OOH! Manners, I do so enjoy the company of gentlemen, -' _Lilith strokes the arm of Lucifer_ '- It appears that Angel Dust is in the process of becoming an Omnibus." Lucifer found interest again and spoke up. "Is he now? It's been what 7 or 8 hundred years I suppose, I wonder if being a whore will help them flourish this time." Lucifer tapped on his chin as if he was seriously thinking, While Alastor took a deep breath and his fists clenched and relaxed.

"Think they'll make a fuss?" Lucifer's eyes focused on the 'tunnel' the angels used as he spoke to Lilith. "Maybe if left to grow, I don't believe they've noticed yet." Lilith tilted her head to the side while looking at Lucifer. "Fine. Fine. -' _Lucifer waved his hand at Lilith_ '- Have your fun and train him up. You, -' _Lucifer locked eyes with Alastor'_ \- Still as dispassionate as ever it seems, Your no fun at all. I'd almost think you hate me." Lucifer laughed and grabbed Lilith around the waist before flying off to the palace on his black wings.

Alastor stood there until he was sure they had left, then headed inside the hotel as the shadows came out to report on his instructions. Alastor nodded at the report and sent most of his shadows back into nothingness. Alastor's remaining shadows enhanced the barrier placed by Charlie with Alastor's Eldritch knowledge, so that when activated it would be stronger, last longer and would allow Sinners and Hellborn to seek shelter inside.

With that Alastor went to Angel's room and laid him upon the bed and covered him with the blankets as he sat beside Angel. Alastor knew that Lucifer had eyes and ears all over Hell, However the news from Lilith truly worried Alastor as he gently stroked Angel's hair and softly kissed Angel's forehead. Alastor was feeling overwhelmed again as he thought of all that is going on, Angel kidnapped again, injured, powers growing or changing, offspring inside him, changing type of demon, their relationship. The list of things to deal with seemed to grow by the day but Alastor found it amusing that his enjoyment and happiness was growing as well.

Each day Alastor spent with Angel was enjoyable no matter if it was talking or cooking or laying side by side, Alastor found himself content when sharing his time with Angel. However, Alastor couldn't fight the voice in the back of his mind that nagged him ' _How long will this last_?' ' _Can you really protect him_?' ' _How long before he's tired of you_?'. This voice used to help protect him but now was just maddening because he couldn't answer or refute these things, Alastor wasn't used to being insecure about things and wasn't very good at quelling them either.

Alastor struggled within himself. He wanted to protect Angel but could he always be there? Alastor didn't want Angel to be forced to change due to him and their relationship, just the idea saddened Alastor and made his chest ache deeply. Alastor decided to go and learn as much as he could from Charlie and Vaggie as he left a shadow with Angel and made his way downstairs. The new faces were a little surprising to Alastor but they ran when they saw him. Alastor stopped at the bar and ordered a drink from Husk, "Al, Rosie is looking for ya. Princess has her doing the books and workin' full time now, Haha." Husk chuckled to himself while Alastor shook his head knowing that Charlie had a way with words.

Alastor had watched this hotel for entertainment in the beginning but quickly grew bored again, Alastor was preparing to leave as he sat drinking at the bar when Angel had sat down next to him. Alastor was getting hungry and mentioned jambalaya, Only to find a spark of interest from Angel and they began chatting about food styles, sauces and cooking techniques for hours. When Alastor went to bed that evening he realized that he had found more entertainment and enjoyment in that conversation than all of his watching, So Alastor began talking with Charlie and then Vaggie and Alastor found that Charlie and Vaggie both were quite eloquent and had given this redemption idea a thorough examination in hopes of achieving some success.

Alastor held no illusions about him being redeemed at some point but he had to admit that as he did more and got further involved with the hotel and the project that his boring days were quickly evaporating, Even now with all the hassles and problems and enemies Alastor still found himself enjoying the chaotic and hurried life he was currently immersed in. Alastor lifted his glass and took a drink as these memories filled him with the desire to preserve what he found here with Angel. 

Alastor took his glass and walked to the couch where Charlie and Vaggie were sitting and sat opposite them, "Now ladies, It appeared to me that what Lady Lilith had said out there had a greater meaning to you both. Can you explain and tell me about Omnibus." Alastor sat while holding his drink and listened, Vaggie began to speak as she held Charlie's hand. "The demon Lilith mentioned was targeted and exterminated several hundred years ago. The records tell of a single case shortly after Lucifer fell where an Omnibus had seduced an angel into falling to be with them, So Heaven ordered the extermination of all Omnibi because of it. The Omnibi were a 3rd branch of Succubi/Incubi that could change sex to seduce any partner and held unique powers. Omnibi uniquely chose a single mate and only bore their offspring, Though they would often be courtesans. The last Omnibus in record died during a Cleanse and was said to have ruled the Lust region for a millennia but never found a mate. If Angel is becoming an Omnibus that makes him a target, Once trained by Lilith he's guaranteed to be a target."

Charlie gave a sigh as she looked at Vaggie and then Alastor, "Angel will need to be very careful around and during Cleanse's -' _Charlie sighs sadly_ '- I was planning to try to build up the defenses of the hotel anyway but I think that might need to be moved up the list of priorities." Alastor nodded as Charlie spoke, he hated that Angel would now be a target but with the protective barriers and his own abilities Angel would be at far less risk than those demons hundreds of years ago.

Alastor sat in thought for a bit while sipping his drink until a black spider with a scowl on his face kicked open the front door yelling, "Alright, Where the Fuck is he?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hotel has a visitor that barges in rudely only to end up being ejected from the hotel and gossiped about while Angel feels like he's starving and seeks good before cooping himself up to recover, Alastor watches over Angel and makes sure he has enough to eat and rests safely. Lilith pays a visit to find out why training hasn't started.
> 
> Nurse M makes another visit to check on health of Angel with the help of Charlie and Niffty to see how things are coming along while Alastor takes a trip and deals with some errands, Alastor returns to find a limo outside and a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already, I recommend you go back and read chapter 18, I wasn't happy with it and did a major rewrite of it before I could work on this chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading my work and I hope you continue to enjoy it.

Alastor stood up as he set down his glass and looked over the black colored spider dressed in a pinstripe suit and fedora, "Greetings arachnid fellow, I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific with who exactly your looking for." Alastor said as he moved to stop the spider from advancing further into the hotel. Arackniss clicked his tongue as he looked Alastor over, "Who you supposed to be? The manager or something? Just get outta the way." Arackniss tried to just shove Alastor aside and was surprised as he was forced back a few steps. 

"Perhaps, You are more familiar with this appearance." Alastor's eyes glowed and turned to radio dials as his antlers grew with sharp angles and the sound of radio static was in the area now. Arackniss backed up to the wall and looked to both sides in surprise, "SHIT! Y-y-your the fucking R-r-radio Demon." Charlie walked up beside Alastor and patted his arm as she spoke, "Now that things are calmer, Who is it your looking for? We don't allow just anyone into the happy hotel." Arackniss looked back and forth between Charlie and Alastor before finally speaking. "I-I-I was just sent to get Anthony and bring'im home. I didn't know the Fucking Radio Demon was here or I woulda brought an offering." Arackniss said in apology to Alastor.

Alastor slowly calmed himself as he restored his usual appearance, "Well, I will dismiss the idea of an offering and inform you there is no Anthony here in the hotel, so you may leave now." Alastor casually nodded as his glass floated into his hand and he sipped it. Arackniss looked at Charlie who nodded as well and then looked at both of them as if they were insane, "I ain't stupid! I know he's here! He's ya fucking poster boy! Quit trying to pull a fast one on me." Arackniss yelled.

Alastor and Charlie looked at each other with an incredulous look before both asking at the same time, " _ **Angel**_??" Arackniss' face twisted into a disgusted look when they used that name and the next thing the spider knew he was on his hands and knees trying not to throw up. Alastor picked up Arackniss by the throat and held him up off the ground as he spoke. "I don't care who you are or why you came. Angel is under My protection. Go back and tell whomever that they need My permission if they want to even speak to him." Alastor flung Arackniss out the front doors and then walked up to them and closed them.

Charlie didn't say anything and Vaggie even did a ' _Hell Yeah!_ ' as Alastor had tossed Arackniss outside. Alastor turned around and went to sit down again, "Really, Is it so hard to use manners?" Alastor said making both Charlie and Vaggie snicker and giggle a bit. Husk then spoke up, "Yeah, but wonder who he was and why'd he come here?" Niffty looked at Husk and nodded before adding. "Was it weird that he was a spider too??" Alastor shrugged with a look that he couldn't care while Charlie, Vaggie and Niffty all chit chatted about who he was and why he called Angel 'Anthony'.

Angel laid in bed groaning and sweating with Fat Nuggets laying by his head and rubbing his snout against Angel while softly snorting. As Angel's body was trying to heal and recover from the beating, His innards felt like they were being twisted as he curled into a fetal position trying to protect the life inside him and comfort himself. The power Angel had drawn from Velvet had made its way into his body completely now and was in the process of refining Angel's powers. Since this was the first time Angel had absorbed power and it was power from an Overlord, Angel had to endure excruciating pain that made him cry out as the black threads drilled into Angel's bones and muscles.

This process consumed every last drop of energy Angel had and needed much more, This forced Angel's body to move and find food. Angel's instincts guided him as he crawled about using all 8 of his limbs, Alastor was the first to notice when one of the new demons ran screaming. Alastor stood up and smiled at Angel as he spoke, "Shall I prepare you something?" Angel only responded with chittering and pounced but was caught and held by Alastor who then walked to the kitchen where he sat Angel down and watched what food attracted him. Angel went about the kitchen smelling the foods until he found a roast in the fridge, Angel pulled it out and began eating it raw while Alastor raised an eyebrow and then shrugged as he sent a shadow to get a replacement.

Alastor waved a hand and shadows teleported Angel and himself back to Angel's room, Where Alastor summoned 2 shadow forms holding a large deer carcass. Alastor looked about the room and took note of the webbing as it would allow Angel to know everything happening in the room once connected to the cocoon. Angel finished the roast quickly then grabbed onto the carcass and began pulled it over to his bed, While Alastor sat in a chair and pulled out one of his books and read while watching over Angel.

Angel laid the carcass inside the cocoon and started sealing it up as Fat Nuggets jumped from the bed and ran to Alastor who passed Nuggets to a shadow that took him to Husk. Once the cocoon was complete Alastor stood up and took blood he stored from a shadow and used it to mark protective sigils on the walls about the room before returning to the recliner to read, From this point on Alastor stayed and slept in the room with Angel only coming out to work as needed and walk the halls nearby. Many of the new demons now avoided the area that Alastor would walk and were telling stories of how terrifying it was to run into Alastor, Alastor was asked to refrain from threatening and bullying the new demons by both Vaggie and Charlie and he only replied ' _I'll try_ '.

After a week of trying to keep things calm an unfortunate imp showed up from the palace requesting to see Angel, Alastor terrorized the imp and nearly turned it into paste before Vaggie was able to send it back which caused Lilith to show up the following day to find out why Angel was unavailable. Charlie welcomed Lilith and they sat and chatted together with Vaggie and Niffty for a while before being escorted to Angel's room where they met with Alastor, "You really shouldn't let it get so musty in here." Lilith said as she let out a little cough and covered her face with a cloth, Charlie didn't say anything but also covered her face as Alastor sat immovable in the corner.

Lilith looked at the outside of the cocoon noting that it was pink and white with faint red sigils around it, "How long has he been in there?" Alastor lifted his head from his book at the question, "8 days and I estimate at least 6 more, though 13 is more likely." Alastor went back to his book while Lilith looked confused. "3 weeks to heal? Wait, I feel, -' _Lilith laid her hand on the cocoon and Alastor made noise shifting in his seat_ '- He's absorbing power, that's good. He hadn't finished his chrysalis then, Was his body still storing energy?" Lilith asked herself as she stood next to the cocoon.

Lilith paused and looked from Charlie to the cocoon to Alastor and crossed her arms as she stood silently evaluating the situation until she thanked Alastor and left the room with Charlie. Lilith closed the door and shook her head, "I've never seen an injury due to chrysalis, What need is there to watch over him so closely?" Charlie smiled at her mother and said, "Don't mind it, Mom. Alastor's been a bit of a nightmare since Nurse M confirmed Angel is pregnant." Lilith looked back at Charlie with wide eyes and then holds her chin with one hand. "Really now? Hmm, We'll put this on hold then since the offspring may be an Omnibus too. It would be a pain to have to teach one then the other, So I'll just teach both at once." Lilith smiled to herself as she left.

Just a few days later Charlie and Vaggie stood outside Angel's room, looking around the area as Niffty had complained and told them they needed to fix the situation if they wanted her to clean that area. There were no words for the feeling that portion of the corridor was now giving off, Lights around Angel's room dimmed and flickered randomly while darkness seemed to flow out from under Angel's door and there were marks on the walls like something had scratched them. Every shadow felt like it had eyes and was watching as Charlie and Vaggie stood and knocked on Angel's door. Alastor opened the door then stepped out and closing the door behind him, In that brief moment the smell of musk had made both of them gag and cover their noses. "Is there something I can do for you ladies?" Alastor asked.

"We, uh, we just wanted to make sure you and Angel are doing alright, You've been cooped up in the room a lot recently and Nurse M was hoping to do a checkup on Angel and talk to you." Vaggie said as they both watched Alastor's ears rapidly twitching about. "Ah! What a wonderful idea, I was just thinking of who would be qualified to watch over Angel while I ran an errand or two. -' _Alastor snapped his fingers_ '- Speak to it if there's anything you need but don't enter the room without it." The shadow form rose up and startled Charlie and Vaggie as this shadow was much darker and felt more solid than before. 

Nurse M had prepared some items after learning more and would have Charlie and Niffty helping, Nurse M gave them each a small satchel of herbs and powders and instructed them to wear them around their neck whenever they entered the area of Angel's room. Nurse M opened the door and then followed as the shadow entered the room, "Don't touch _anything_ , This is very interesting but very dangerous." Nurse M warned while she slowly walked towards Angel's cocoon looking at and taking in the surroundings, Charlie held Niffty back from cleaning as they looked around at the webbing. The strong smell of musk, death and decay filled the room and each of them had to watch their step to avoid tripping and falling.

Nurse M stood next to the cocoon and looked over the exterior, Checking for any openings and noted the bones in the structure of it. Once she was satisfied that Angel was not at risk and protected, Nurse M began her echo examination. Charlie and Niffty held onto each other tightly as the walls were suddenly covered in glowing eyes that watched them intensely. Nurse M continued while the shadow stood next to her unmoving as it watched silently, Charlie and Niffty could see Nurse M starting to sweat and starting to look very tired so they moved in and supported Nurse M until they left the room. Charlie helped Nurse M to a chair that Niffty had quickly gotten and set outside Angel's room. 

"What happened??" Charlie asked as Niffty got a drink for Nurse M. "Eldritch motherfucker!! -' _Nurse M drank half of it at once_ '- It's like staring into the maw of a mindless demon and trying not to get eaten. They're both healing from being injured, I couldn't tell much more and Eldritch asshole doesn't like being poked at. -' _Nurse M finished the drink and glared at Angel's door_ '- Keep everyone away from here, Further the better. There's already heavy marking in the area and that'll only spread, Expect apparitions and anomalies if it survives and they choose to keep it."

Charlie and Niffty looked at Nurse M, "Don't give me that. Eldritch are nightmares, **Literally** , When the parent isn't strong enough, The young will consume them from the inside. If they make it full term, it **still** might try to eat anyone present. It's risky but let me know when they decide, -' _Nurse M pats Charlie's hand_ '- If they keep it, This is a rarity and something for the history books. I can't find or recall any records on Omnibus births either, No doubt due to being a time of vulnerability." Nurse M got up from the chair and stretched before heading back.

Alastor had gone hunting outside of the city to a place he would go when he was craving venison, Alastor spent a few hours in the forest and enjoyed the relaxation and simplicity of hunting for food. The sounds and smells of the forest, The feeling of the ground and trees, Alastor's trips to the forest were almost a form of therapy for him and this time it was helping to calm his anxieties. Alastor was starting to feel better and slowly he found that voice that kept nagging him was growing quiet, Alastor knew that all he could do right now was gather food and watch over Angel. It felt a bit lonely to Alastor without the conversations they usually had, But Alastor also felt some pride in Angel feeling comfortable enough and trusting him to watch over him.

Alastor was returning to the hotel with a fresh carcass of a buck this time, When he was stopped outside the front door by that black spider again as it opened the door to a limo.


	20. Matters of the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor greets and handles the visitors in the limo while learning that it was Angel's father and brother. Alastor then spends some time with Angel who is still in the cocoon while the hotel has a quiet day.
> 
> We get a glimpse into how Angel is doing and what's been happening with him inside the cocoon, and finally Angel wakes up and emerges, Angel and Alastor spend a few hours together before Alastor mentions Henroin's visit and offers to help clear up the pests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working through a bit of a block on writing right now, it's sporadic but getting a bit better, as I struggle through this the quality of my writing my suffer (though I hope it doesn't).  
> translation notes at the end
> 
> This chapter may cause excessive anger. you've been warned

Alastor didn't even acknowledge the limo or the black spider standing beside it as he walked towards the doors of the hotel, It was just over 2 weeks since Angel had entered the cocoon and Alastor wanted to stock up on fresh meat for when Angel emerged. Alastor hummed a jaunty little tune to himself when the black spider spoke up, "Radio Demon, this is my father and head of the family, Henroin." The black spider opened the door to the limo and another older grey spider stepped out of the limo this one short, squat and an obvious junkie but wearing the same kind of suit/tie and fedora as the black spider.

Alastor turned his head to look at them both with his face showing his disinterest, Alastor did straighten his shirt and stood up straight when facing this Henroin. "Gentlemen, You have some form of business with me?" Alastor was using his radio voice as he spoke and 2 shadows appeared from behind Alastor and took the carcass off his shoulders. "I heard from my boy 'Niss here that if I wanna even talk to Anthony I gotta talk to you. -' _Henroin turned his head and looked at Arackniss_ '- Right?" Arackniss nodded and Henroin looked back at Alastor, "So, Where is the fairy? What's it gotta do with you, Radio Demon?" 

Alastor's whole body tensed up and his head turning to the side slightly as his eyes started glowing and when he turned his head back to face them the sound of bones cracking could be heard, "I control who is allowed to meet with _Angel_ , And whatever business you two gentlemen have can be dealt with by me." Henroin looked at Alastor with disdain and spoke as if his answer solved everything. "Family business." Alastor looked at their attire, "Yes, yes, I get it. Your mobsters, mafia, good fellows, whatever you call yourselves. You still haven't explained Why your here." Henroin sneered at jerked his head at Arackniss and then looked away at the limo and Arackniss spoke. "Anthony.. is.. my little brother, and we got work.. even for a guy.. like him." Arackniss said while looking like he'd just swallowed a bug.

Alastor's eyes lit up like beacons, "Ah! So I take it that you are Angel's father then?" Alastor said as his grin widened looking more maniacal and sadistic. Henroin didn't bother looking at Alastor and a non committal sound came from him as he pulled out a cigar and lit it. Arackniss felt all 4 of his legs start to tremble a bit as he saw the look on Alastor's face change and without noticing Arackniss had taken a few steps back from Henroin. "I would love to have you for a meal. Shall we meet at your place, Say around 5?" Alastor said and Henroin just nodded giving a small verbal ' _Yeah_ ' before he poked Arackniss and got back into the car.

Arackniss didn't know what to think, Business over a meal was nothing new but this was the Radio Demon. Arackniss was yelled at by his father making him flinch before writing down the location and handing it to Alastor and then driving off. Alastor memorized the information and burnt the paper instantly as he walked into the hotel humming another tune as he stored the carcass away whole, Alastor pondered cutting the carcass into pieces of meat but dismissed that idea until Angel was conscious again and able to express his desires.

Vaggie and Charlie had taken the afternoon off and were enjoying some time together while Niffty and Husk took care of the basic day to day tasks around the hotel. Alastor went straight to Angel's room and as he stood inside next to the cocoon, Alastor laid his hand on the outside of the cocoon and gently stroked it as he looked at it with sadness. Alastor knew that Angel needed to heal, rest and recover and the cocoon was the safest way but it made Alastor notice how much he was missing Angel, Silliness when cooking or talking at the bar or some errand Charlie sent them on, Alastor felt a longing for the days when they could enjoy those moments again.

Angel inside the cocoon was struggling with his emotions as well, Angel's conscious mind wavered on what is real and dream. Angel's whole body ached all the time and he wasn't sure if he was falling unconscious from the pain or falling asleep most of the time, Angel did know he felt a hollow and empty feeling even as he held himself tightly there was a sense of loss. Angel should've actually emerged after a few days inside the cocoon but after entering the cocoon Angel had become fully aware of the spark of life inside him and Angel had been directing all his energy, his everything to protecting and healing that tiny spark. After a week of struggling Angel felt the spark finally fade in spite of all his effort.

Angel spent the next week inside the cocoon feeling like he'd gone insane as he dreamed and had hallucinations, Angel went through facing Valentino and how he would make him suffer for what he'd done thousands of times. Angel struggled at first and could only imagine losing to Valentino but Angel wouldn't give up, That little spark was something special between him and Alastor and Valentino had taken that away from Angel just like everything else. Angel was finally able to start breaking free of his fear of Valentino. Through those hundreds and then thousands of times Angel faced Valentino in his mind, Angel's fear continued to hinder him and made it impossible for him to manage anything until Angel felt Alastor lay his hand on the cocoon reminding him that he wasn't alone.

Alastor was surprised when he felt the cocoon shift and then saw it open with Angel laying there with tear stained streaks down his cheeks, Angel smiled softly "Hey Smiles." Angel reached a hand out and Alastor took it in his. Alastor stood with his chest full of feelings as he saw Angel and all the words he wanted to say disappeared into one simple statement, "Mon ange." Alastor picked Angel up in a bridal carry and sat in the recliner he had claimed, Angel wrapped his arms around Alastor as he was held and they sat there together just sharing the embrace.

Angel finally spoke up but tears were already forming again in his eyes. "Al, He took it." Was all Angel managed to say before crying and Alastor held Angel closer as he softly rubbed Angel's back. Every radio and speaker in the city made a static scream that destroyed most of them before finally going silent as Alastor sat holding Angel for hours with his own silent tears being shed. Angel finally stood up and smiled at Alastor before grabbing a towel and turning on the shower. Angel turned to Alastor before getting in, "Promise to wait for me?" Alastor glanced up at Angel and sighed before nodding and smiled, Once again Angel had seen through him and knew he was about to leave.

Alastor had thought he was holding his anger fairly well until one of his shadows rose up and passed him a notepad he had been using to write down all the things that he needed to discuss with Angel and as he reached out to take it Alastor noticed that he had summoned his Eldritch form. Alastor wanted to hunt Valentino right now, To maim him and make him suffer and bleed but he had that favor from Alastor. Thankfully Alastor was very careful with his words when making a deal of any kind so if he were to weaken Valentino and make it possible for Angel to kill him, The favor wouldn't apply but Angel wasn't at the level of an Overlord. 

Alastor could tell that Angel was definitely stronger but Alastor didn't know if that was enough, Alastor couldn't remember a time where an Overlord was killed before they had been weakened. Alastor then remembered his little 'present' for Angel courtesy of Vox, Angel had stepped out of the shower and was wrapped with a towel as Alastor snapped his fingers and a shadow rose up holding the large jell-o like object. Angel instantly had a look of confusion and curiosity as he asked, "Al, What's with the, uh, Jell-o?" Alastor stood up and and came around behind Angel and held his shoulders. "That, Mon ange, Is power I pulled out of Vox but it is your choice if you want to take it."

Angel turned his head and looked at Alastor as he continued speaking. "You've only just started gaining strength and though you could easily handle most Sinners or Hellborn now, An Overlord is a much different story. I would love to protect you myself and I don't want you to change because of me, But I want to offer to help you grow stronger, for you and for us." Angel turned and hugged Alastor tightly as he buried his face in Alastor's chest and was silent for a minute before Angel spoke. "I wanna hurt him Al, I wanna hurt Val bad, **real bad**! Put him on his **knees** and make him **FUCKING** beg!" Alastor's own anger resonated with every word Angel spoke and he stroked Angel's back as he nodded along. 

Alastor snapped his fingers as he held Angel and an army of shadows appeared and cleaned the whole room in just moments, Angel dressed and Alastor guided him to sit on the bed and how to absorb the power. Angel's body had already adjusted and was accustomed to greater power now which made the process quite simple, Once that was complete Alastor helped Angel practice and get comfortable with managing his power and controlling it. Angel was now able to summon his blades at will and even control them, That was when Alastor spoke, "Care for a trip, Cheri? I was invited by Henroin and I wouldn't mind having him for a meal."

Angel looked at Alastor with disbelief for a moment, "What? Wait! They showed up here?!?" Angel seemed to be in shock as Alastor nodded "Yes, They were searching for an Anthony, I think?" Alastor said as he watched Angel's face turn red and then turn over, screaming into his blanket, " _ **tu fottuto, succhia cazzi, figlio di puttana, perché non puoi lasciarmi in pace?**_ " Alastor couldn't resist temptation and went next to Angel's head, "Anthony..." Angel instantly popped up onto his knees and pulled Alastor onto the bed and straddled him. 

"That's not my name!" Angel was truly upset and it showed, Alastor nodded as his hand caressed Angel's cheek, "Very well, Mon ange. I'm sorry." Angel nodded and leaned down and kissed Alastor lightly. "Shall we do some pest control then? There's a nasty group of spiders I know need taking care of." Alastor suggested and Angel laughed a little before sitting up. "I'll give Molly a shout, She'll get 'Niss out. The rest can burn." Alastor nodded and felt some relief he told Angel about all this since he had planned to not let a single one escape, He didn't know how much Angel cared about his siblings.

As Angel sat astride Alastor and called his sister Alastor tugged at the strange looking top/bra Angel had on and just as Molly and Angel were talking Alastor managed to undo the clasps in the front by luck. Angel's top sprung open revealing his breasts and causing Angel to shout, "What?!? AL!! Kay, Molls? We'll see ya soon. -' _Angel hangs up his Hellphone_ '- Al!! Gimme some warning next time would ya?" Angel said playfully as he swiveled making them shake while Alastor who was just as surprised blushed heavily and was doing his best not to show it, Alastor was betrayed by his lower half in hiding his response.

Angel felt Alastor's body respond and smiled as he got up and changed out of the front closing top to a pull over sports bra style, "Molls and 'Niss are gonna get out and meet up with us once we get near the house." Alastor stood up and hugged Angel from behind before kissing his neck and moving to the door and opening it revealing a portal. Angel looked at Alastor who spoke, "I sent a shadow with your father when he left and just had it open it for us." Alastor followed after Angel had walked through the portal that placed them by a tree outside a large and old wooden house.

Alastor looked at the house to see if there was any reaction while Angel turned and looked in another direction and waved as two spiders came up to Angel. Angel hugged the one spider that was pink and white like him, "This is my sister Molls -' _Molly corrects Angel_ '- Fine, Molly. Molls, this is Al. This is my older brother Arackniss -' _Angel hugs Arackniss_ '- I just call him 'Niss. 'Niss, This is Al. Heard you two met already eh?" Arackniss and Molly look at Angel and Alastor. Alastor speaks up, "Hello Molly, Arackniss, I am Alastor. I just wanted to say I'm so sorry for what happened to your father." The two siblings looked at each other with confusion when they noticed a giant pool of black sludge all the way around the house and teeth that rose up around the edge until it looked like the house was sitting in a gigantic mouth.

Angel grinned at Alastor, "Ready Smiles?" Alastor chuckled, "Go have fun, Mon ange, Signal me when your done and I'll clean up." Angel summoned his blades and rushed into the house. Alastor turned to the other two, "Your here because Angel wanted you to survive and I've been told you only behaved to appease your father. -' _All three of them hear the yells, screams and curses of Henroin_ '- You two are now free to go where you please and do as you want. Your even welcome to come to the hotel, -' _Gunfire sounds inside the house with more yelling and screaming_ '- This will be the end of Angel suffering."

Molly looked at Alastor, "This cuz of you?" Alastor looked at Molly and then Arackniss. "It seems your visit to our hotel wasn't included in what you told her." Molly glared at Arackniss as Angel comes out the door with the body of a grey spider over his shoulder, Once Angel steps out of the mouth Alastor chants and the giant mouth slams closed on the screaming ones still alive inside and then sinks back into the sludge and disappears. Alastor looks at the spider, "Are we making this an annual event? Something to mark the anniversary?" Angel laughs as he puts down the grey spider and hugs Alastor. "I needed this Al, Thanks." Alastor kissed Angel. "Anything for you, Mon ange."

Molly had wide eyes and was hopping in place for a few seconds before squealing and shouting, "Angel!! You didn't tell me!! You need to tell me everything.." As Molly went on and on a portal was opened and they all went through except Alastor that had his shadows take the body of the grey spider to a location in his tower where he would heal until next year, Alastor looked around once more and went through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation notes:  
> Angel said:  
> tu fottuto, succhia cazzi, figlio di puttana, perché non puoi lasciarmi in pace?  
> English is:  
> you motherfucking, cock sucking, son of a bitch, why can't you leave me alone?


	21. Family Comes First, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel brings his siblings to the hotel and introduces them to everyone before going to cook a meal, Alastor lends a hand cooking and spends some time helping Angel feel more like himself.
> 
> Molly pops into the kitchen and chats with Angel and Alastor while helping out a little. Angel and Molly spend quite a bit of time together, leaving Alastor with conflicting emotions until one evening where Arackniss, Molly and Angel all have a rather serious talk that leaves both Alastor and Angel in a bit of shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been slow with my writing recently, it's partly because I want this story to be the best it can be and I'm still struggling with having a mental block at times. I rewrote this chapter 3 times (my apologies to anyone that mistakenly read the chapter I had to delete, someone thought they could be helpful by submitting the chapter early.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and yes, when it rains.. it pours.

Angel introduced Arackniss and Molly to the others at the hotel, Charlie and Vaggie sat and talked with them while Angel cleaned up and then joined in for a while before heading to the kitchen with the excuse of preparing a meal for everyone. Once inside the kitchen Angel stopped and put his hands on the cold stone counter and tried focusing on that feeling while taking deep breaths, Not even 30 seconds later Angel yelled out and slammed his fists against the counter in frustration. Alastor hadn't followed Angel immediately but when he heard something from the direction of the kitchen Alastor knew something wasn't right and excused himself to the kitchen.

When Alastor enters the kitchen Angel is cutting at a chunk of meat with one of his blades and letting out a cry of anger with each stab and cut, Angel's cries of anger slowly turn to sad sounds of frustration as Angel chops and cuts up everything for dinner. Alastor came up behind Angel and started rubbing his shoulders as he guided Angel to a stool to sit on as he took over cooking. Angel sat there in silence as Alastor cleaned up the cutting and started the meal to cook as he tossed in a few spices, Angel finally spoke "Al, Somethings wrong with me. -' _Alastor now looked into Angel's eyes as he spoke_ '- Seeing Molls and 'Niss was great and not worrying about pop but when we were talking I kept getting distracted, Thinking of ways to hurt Val and make him suffer for what he did -' _Angel clenched his fists so tight that his nails made drops of blood leak out_ '- I wanna find a way to rip his wings off, cripple him, then toss him to the lower rings he likes to made deals with. -' _Angel took a deep breath to calm himself_ '- But I also wanna keep Molls and 'Niss outta this as much as I can, -' _Angel looks at his palm as it heals nearly instantly_ '- I've got you supporting me but they don't got anyone and Val would kill'em or worse."

Angel comes around behind Alastor and hugs him from behind as Angel rests his head against Alastor's back, Alastor holds Angel's hands as he is hugged and then slowly turns around. Alastor brings his hand to Angel's chin and tilted his head before placing a soft kiss on Angel's lips once, twice, Angel slowly wrapped his arms around Alastor's neck with the next kiss and they stood there just holding onto each other. The door to the kitchen suddenly swung open as Molly popped in saying, "Hey Ange, I came to help... oops!" 

Alastor smiled at Angel and gently stroked his hair asking, "Feeling better?" Angel took a deep breath. "Your the best, Smiles. -' _Angel leans in for one more kiss_ '- Alright already, Let's get some cooking done." Angel put on an apron and started helping as he told Molly where things were that they needed, Angel made coffee for everyone and then he and Molly sat next to Alastor and chatted. It wasn't until Alastor had pulled out his own frying pan and a shadow showed up with a tray of meats that Angel noticed he had forgotten about Alastor's eating habits, Angel had grown somewhat accustomed to Alastor's cooking and eating but he had no clue how Molly or Arackniss would respond to Alastor being a cannibal.

Angel was happy that nothing seemed to go sideways and was feeling more like his usual self as he took dishes out of the kitchen, Molly took one of the moments where Angel was out of the kitchen and her face went deadpan as she stared at Alastor and spoke. "I know Anthony kinda likes you but stay the fuck away from him, He'll get over you fast enough with us here. He needs his family right now, Not to be played with like some toy. My brother isn't going to be yours or anyone else's whore anymore, So do us all a favor and fuck the hell off." As Molly finished her statement the door opened as Angel came in and Molly was all smiles and chatty again as she left the kitchen with Angel.

Alastor had been truly caught by surprise with the flip of Molly's personality at first, It quickly became a mix of emotion that Alastor wasn't sure how to deal with. Alastor's first response, to kill her, he had to fight against as this is Angel's sister that he cared so much about. Alastor thought about talking to Angel but that idea was quickly and continuously delayed by Molly's insistence to stay with Angel for the next few days, _Apparently_ she wasn't comfortable in a new place and wanted to stay with Angel until she was used to the hotel.

Over the next few days Alastor used the hotel rules to his advantage and had Molly moved into her own room as Angel 'needed his own space while working on redemption' and Molly had already shown she wasn't fully supportive of Angel's attempts. Molly had offered Angel alcohol several times during meals as she always drank at least 2 bottles. Charlie and Vaggie both moved to defending Angel and stating how hard he had worked to get where he was now and even asked Molly to not bring any more alcohol or anything else into the hotel, While every attempt of Alastor's to spend time with Angel was interrupted or joined by Molly and Angel would always end up asking Alastor to be tolerant. 

Two weeks went by as Molly continued to cling to Angel until after a dinner meal, Angel sat with Charlie and Vaggie while Molly and Arackniss were off doing their own thing and Alastor had been scarce the past two week and currently was no where to be seen. Angel turned to Charlie, "H-hey Toots, Y-you seen Al? Husk and Niffty are keeping their lips sealed." Charlie looked at Vaggie with pleading eyes while Vaggie sighed, "Hon, I know your all ' _how do you feel about that?_ ' but sometimes you gotta just give the straight truth. Angel, Alastor's not really been around since Molly started messing with your relationship." Vaggie said. "What? Molly hasn't -" "Are ya fucking blind **AND** dumb, ya slut!" Husk shouted between drinks from the bottle in his hand.

Angel gave Husk a look that if he said any more he'd be dead while Niffty sighed and spun on her stool, "Molly always shows up when you and Al get together. She doesn't even cook but she's always in the kitchen with you two." Arackniss suddenly lowered himself from the ceiling, "Quit badmouthin' my sister and shut the fuck up, what the fuck would a brat know anyway? Family always comes first, right Tony? Ah, my bad, Angel." Angel looked at his older brother and then saw Molly coming down the stairs. "I wanted to wait to have this talk but since things are snowballin', Angel, Ari and Me are gonna rebuild our Family. Ari's gonna do the muscle work and I'll string'em up. We want you to come with us, You don't have to be chained that sugar daddy to keep you safe anymore. The three of us, Kicking ass and burning Hell to the ground, So, What do you say?"

Angel looked at Molly and Arackniss, "Y-y-yeah, your right -' _Angel nods and lowers his head_ '- Family always comes first. -' _Angel raises his head just in time to see Alastor closing his office door_ '- Your my blood and I don't wanna see you hurt, But this here is my family." Molly's face goes deadpan "Seriously Angel? Your going to turn your back on your family for these misfits??" Angel stands up and it's almost as if there were two of Angel face to face. "Pops never made me family, Remember? He disowned me! Tried to kill me, Until I was useful for something. I was never blood to him."

Molly hugged Angel as she spoke, "Your blood to us and we heard about your contract, Your free now and you can do whatever you want. So come with us and the three of us will show Hell how it's done." Angel patted Molly's back and hugged her once more before pulling away from her. "I can't go Molls, I got Nuggets and-" "What if he didn't want you? He hasn't been around and he isn't here now is he?" Molly asked while looking around, "You don't have to be his little toy anymore, You could have your own toys if you want."

Angel looked at Molly as if he was looking at a complete stranger while asking, "Molls, What are you talking about??" Molly tilted her head looking at Angel. "That Radio Demon sugar daddy you had, Ari told me all about how you had to be with him to stay safe. You can leave that all behind now and work with us being your own man." Molly stood proudly as if she solved some major problem while Niffty held her head, Husk snickered, Charlie and Vaggie sat staring with disbelief. Angel lets out a sigh, "Molls, Al isn't a sugar daddy or just protecting me, He's the guy I wanna be with. Yeah, there's stuff we're working on and working out but he's my Smiles and I'm his Angel. Sorry for not explaining it all sooner, I forgot you didn't know about Al when you first got here." Angel walked over to the door to Alastor's office and swung open the door hoping to talk to Alastor.

* * *

Alastor had been trying to control his temper with Molly and the way she constantly interfered with the time Alastor tried to spend with Angel. Alastor took a trip out to the forest for a few days and let himself roam, hunt and let out all his stress. Once Alastor had really stepped back and calmly looked at the situation he saw where the problems actually were and what was truly happening. Angel hadn't been able to see his siblings for decades because of his father and Valentino, Molly probably had misunderstood their relationship and thought that Alastor had been treating Angel like those in his past. Alastor again scolded himself for yet again allowing that small voice in the back of his mind to be stirred up by Molly's words. 

Alastor had struggled with the idea that Angel would leave and that he'd eventually grow frustrated with how slowly things were progressing. Alastor still had his response to resist being touched at times and knowing how sexual Angel was used to being, Alastor grew less and less confident of the idea that he alone would be able to satisfy Angel. Alastor wrestled all of these emotions until he realized that once he had explained things to Molly, Then he and Angel could finally talk about their relationship and spend time together. Alastor also firmly decided to put the topic of Valentino to the side until he and Angel had spent time together and their relationship was stable, Alastor would never let this go but Angel was more important to him.

Alastor took a deep breath and felt better having resolved some inner conflicts and having found a course of action that would not only let him have his time with Angel but would resolve the conflict with Molly. Alastor walked into a shadow and arrived back in his office at the hotel when Alastor heard Husk shout and opened the door to his office and watched as the scene unfolded, Alastor's heart clenched when he heard Angel's siblings talking about family but Alastor was reassuring himself that he'd fix this misunderstanding and be with Angel again. Except Angel nodded and agreed with them, The words echoed in Alastor's head.

Alastor turned around and closed the door as his heart trembled and his emotions surged beyond what he could handle, Alastor cast a short spell that numbed all his emotions just before losing control of himself. Alastor took a deep breath as he gained clarity again and looked around the room and at the hotel and found he felt uncomfortable and unpleasant here, It was a feeling unlike anything Alastor had ever known but he did know he wouldn't stay any longer. There was nothing more for him here in the hotel now so Alastor snapped his fingers and shadows started taking the books off the shelves as the furniture itself returned to nothingness. Alastor wrote up a short letter for Charlie leaving Husk and Niffty in her care as he had no need for them currently and tacked it to the wall where it would be easily seen and then turned to the door that led to his tower, Alastor paused a moment considering if it was worth it to leave open but quickly decided it wasn't as he didn't intend to return.

Alastor took one last look around the now bare office making sure nothing was left behind and stepped through the door to his tower which disappeared behind him. Just a few minutes later Angel opened the door to the office and dropped to his knees in disbelief at the sight of the empty room.


	22. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor struggles with his emotions once again and in an effort to understand himself he travels to where he arrived in Hell and attempts some self reflection.

Alastor walked about his tower as a torrential rain poured down from the sky, The raindrops pouring down and hitting the windows roof and streets below was the only sound while the bolts of lightning would light up the sky and the tower for brief seconds. Alastor stood watching as the rain started and then as it slowly grew heavier and into more and more of a storm Alastor stepped outside upon the rooftop and looked at the sky. Alastor usually loved to watch it rain but even knowing that he couldn't feel anything about the storm as Alastor had continued to seal away his emotions, Every time he slowly let them come back it took less than a minute before he was starting to be overwhelmed.

Many things were destroyed in the tower now with holes punched into walls and floors of the tower, Alastor's emotions were running wild even as he kept fighting with them and suppressing them. Alastor's form had forcefully shifted to his Eldritch form the first time he tried to let his emotions free of the spell and now he couldn't shift his form despite all his efforts and will power. Alastor had tried to put himself into a sleep as well but with his mind swirling and emotions raging not even a spell to help him sleep would work, Finally Alastor traveled to his hunting forest and went to the small hidden cabin that he had stayed in when he first arrived in Hell.

Alastor stood in the small room that only had a bed and bit his thumb making it bleed before starting a massive Eldritch circle of sigils and runes on the wall, When Alastor finally completed it the entire wall glowed for a moment as a thin layer of silver covered it then shimmered making Alastor shield his eyes turning to a mystical mirror. Alastor touched the mirror and poured all of his emotions into it and as he did, A mirror image of himself walked up to the other side of the mirror but it looked quite different from him right now. 

* * *

\--Author note: For Now Alastor is emotionless and logical in current reality and Al is his emotional ego and Id poured into the mirror to avoid confusion--

* * *

Alastor looked into the mirror emotionless as the other side roared at him causing him to raise an eyebrow, "Really now, Al, This is why I was forced to draw you out and put you in there." Alastor said while Al in the mirror laughed at him. "You, **WHAT** happened to you?? We can't be the same, Your a **FUCKING COWARD**!! -' _Al stood over 10 feet tall while black and red etchings floated over his skin while his large antlers spread out into almost 20 points that were all displayed as he rammed into the mirror_ '- WHY did you run?? Angel is **MINE** and I won't hand him over to anyone. **Get back there**!!" Al raged at Alastor who was now sitting on a chair he summoned in front of the mirror while sipping coffee. 

"Your not thinking so stop and listen to reason, Angel has decided that his family comes first. Weren't you happy that Angel now had his siblings with him? Then why would we even think to interfere." Alastor spoke smoothly. "Angel is **OURS** , Our family, He is the first one that doesn't hide from You, You creepy fucking bastard. -' _Alastor sputters some of his coffee as he glares into the mirror_ '- He doesn't run away knowing what we eat. **NO ONE** else, **NONE** have even come close to how Angel accepts us!!" Al spoke passionately while Alastor watched.

"Angel IS our family and even I want him by our side but we are not _HIS_ family, now are we? We're alone here with meals and targets for our entertainment but Angel has more here than we ever did. He has his father, Whom I suspect that Angel will one day forgive, His sister Molly and his brother Arackniss that want to rebuild their family together with him, Where would we fit in all of that? Yes, Molly misunderstood us but that doesn't invalidate her argument. Angel is finally free to do and be who he wants." Alastor tried to reason with Al. 

"WHAT does that have to do with US being there?? Why aren't you fighting for Angel?? Don't you **FEEL** all this?? -' _Al pounds on his chest_ '- You make me want to rip out our heart and eat it!! **WHY ARE YOU BACKING DOWN**!!" Al screamed at Alastor as he slammed his fists into the mirror and Alastor looked at his counterpart with sadness in his eyes, "Because this is what our Angel chose or do you think that we could somehow shout and yell at him to change his mind? You heard him, Family always comes first. I've been trying to warn you about this all alon-" Alastor had closed his eyes as he started to preach only to be shocked when Al's hand managed to grab him by the throat. 

Al and Alastor were both surprised and looked around finding they were in some middle point between reality and the mirror. Alastor instantly struck out with his cane sword as he moved apart from Al. Both parts of Alastor fought, clawing, hitting, spells cast and parts of reality ripped open as every time they ended in a stalemate. It was here in this pseudo reality that more versions of himself began appearing as phantoms and images like a kaleidoscope or fun house full of mirrors, Alastor and Al stopped fighting when they noticed that where they were had become strange with something like little shards of glass floating about and around them.

Al and Alastor looked at the twinkling objects with concern and curiosity as they could hear little snippets of his own voice and Angel's, Some were soft and kind or romantic while others were shrill screams and strings of cursing. One singular shard floated above their heads unassuming and unnoticed as Al and Alastor started to feel a sense of danger from these shards as if each one was a very threat to their after life, Both of them turned to where they had seen the reality side of the mirror only to see that it was the mirror itself that had shattered into all these tiny shards.

* * *

At that moment Alastor finally decided to restore himself to his singular form and felt the hair on the back of his neck stand as he heard a voice, "Did I interrupt? It seemed like you could use a little time to yourself, So I thought I'd lend you a hand. Take all the time you need and don't worry that little head of yours, I'll take _**very**_ good care of Angel while your gone." Alastor could practically see the grin on Lucifer's face as he realized that Lucifer had shattered the mirror in this way. Alastor's face was the picture of calm and collected as a black and blood red flame began sparking and ignited around his feet as his form grew, Alastor finally realized and closed his eyes as his hand reached to the back of his head and an Eldritch tentacle appeared from his hand and dug itself into his skull. 

Lucifer saw this and clicked his tongue, "Tch! Well, I didn't need that now that I'll have Angel. Ta Ta!" Lucifer left as Alastor finished erasing the magic Lucifer had worked on him. Alastor opened his eyes and felt that his mind was clearer now and that nagging voice was gone, Alastor had thought it was himself making it sound like Lucifer when it had always tried to stir him up. Alastor's face became twisted in rage and fury as he let out a massive roar summoning his Eldritch form, Lucifer had played him like a fiddle and preyed on Alastor's own insecurities and doubts to lead him to this point. Alastor wasn't sure if he was angrier with Lucifer or himself right now.

Alastor stood just over 10 feet tall with his skin looking like he freshly soaked in blood as black and red sigils floated across his skin, His eyes glowing with red flames flowing out from the skull. Alastor's antlers were black as pitch and covered in red glowing lines and sigils as sparks and small bolts of red and black energy traveled across them, Alastor stretched out his hands his sides and hundreds of thin tendrils stretched from them to the small shards around him. Alastor worked consistently and tirelessly to find his way back but within the first while of Alastor being trapped he discovered just how long and deeply Lucifer must have plotted and planned to bring Alastor to the very edge of reality like this, Each one of the shards needed to be checked and through each shard were glimpses of a reality where different choices had been made. 

This was literally the perfect prison as even with knowing where you came from and what to look for there were so many small variations between the realities in each shard to Alastor it felt like he was moving a mountain of sand with a pair of tweezers. Alastor didn't bother to try to keep track of time as after one or two small tests he discovered time had no meaning and no effect here. Finally Alastor stood in front of 4 shards as he looked at them and over them trying to decipher them while finding one that could lead him back to Angel. 

Alastor was tired at this point as he had consumed everything he had to give him energy to continue and by using his power without restraint he had sorted through thousands upon thousands of realities, Some that caused him great pain and others that tried to twist his mind these ones were easy to rule out and using that discomfort and pain he could feel how far he was from his own. Alastor was struggling with the choice between these 4 shards, He was certain it was here but there were far too many similarities between them. 

If Alastor chose the wrong one he wasn't sure that he'd be able to make his way back here to try another, Alastor had used his powers to test everything he could think of to find where HIS Angel was but found himself unable to make a choice. Alastor's legs trembled until he fell to his knees as his strength failed him, exhausted, pushed to his limits and without a way forward Alastor looked up where some source of light came from and spoke.

"Fine! I might deserve this. I knew what I did and who I did it to and I accepted that I was going to end up here but Lucifer is going to hurt Angel and use him. Angel doesn't deserve that, He's already suffered more than anyone I know. He hides his pain but wants to be held and comforts others because he knows being alone and he loves to cook and wanted to have kids some day. -' _Alastor found himself choking up and rambling about Angel_ '- He deserves better than what Lucifer will do to him. He even deserves better than me, But he chose me. I was the one lucky enough to receive his love. How many demons in Hell do you think would even TRY redemption? So many are sure that you've given up on them that they won't even try but Angel did, He actually tried to make himself better. So how about **you do** **YOUR FUCKING JOB**!! -' _Alastor didn't bother to hide or wipe away his tears as he yelled and screamed into that light_ '- and save someone that actually deserves it."

Alastor sat hanging his head and let out all the emotions he had been holding in, His tears continued to pour out of him as he replayed every moment he had spent with Angel in his head. The gentle touches they shared while sitting close to each other as Angel patiently tried to wait for him to be okay with being touched. Alastor regretted how much time and effort it took for him to be able to let Angel hug him whenever he wanted, The thought of Angel's hugs and the smell of his fur made Alastor's chest ache. Alastor held his chest and knew just how special Angel must be for him to make a soul that was so cold, broken and twisted like his own be able to grow to feel warmth and love.

Alastor laid down and rested when his emotions calmed. Gathering his energy and strength Alastor got up and once again sent the tendrils and shadows into the shards as he whispered, "I'll find you, Mon ange."


	23. False Pretenses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel chases after Alastor to find the reason his office was empty, But when reaching the tower Angel finds it's not the same as it used to be.  
> On the way back to the hotel Angel has an odd interaction with a very weird and old demon in the rain, The rain finally stops as Angel is approaching the hotel and a surprise visitor comes calling and reveals more than was expected.
> 
> After all is said and done time marches on and drags everyone along with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm currently on a roll and gonna keep going, don't get spoiled by multiple chapters though :P
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading and translations at the end as always.

Angel sat on the floor, "Al? Where'd you go? **AL**!? -' _Angel looks back at Husk and Niffty_ '- Tell me I haven't gone fucking insane! Where's Al??" Husk tried to play it up but was slapped by Niffty then she zipped into the room and found the paper on the wall as Husk pulled out a new bottle and started drinking. Niffty pulled it down and took it over to Charlie as Angel got up and leaned over her and read the note. Angel didn't wait for anyone or anything and was out the door of the hotel and running as fast as he could, Angel arrived at Alastor's tower and went towards the door but it wasn't there.

Angel had been scared at first thinking was Al just another hallucination caused by Val and the drugs or had it all been a dream that felt all too real, Once Angel arrived at the tower he knew Al was real but what was going on? Alastor emptied his office and left Husk and Niffty to Charlie and Vaggie for now. The only answer Angel could come up with was that someone was attacking Alastor and he was trying to protect them. Angel hated this since he had to take off his boots but he'd do it for Al. Angel started climbing the wall of the tower but just 10 feet off the ground Angel couldn't get a grip at all, " **Al**! You fucker, **Get down here**!!" Angel shouted at the tower since Alastor had done something to prevent climbing.

Angel sat outside the tower and waited for the next few days until rainstorm got really heavy, Angel had taken shelter under an awning but the rain had become too fierce and Angel was forced to walk back to the hotel. Along the way there was a weird demon with stacks and stacks of books Angel was about to go around him when the stacks fell down on the old demon, Angel rolled his eyes as he reached out and grabbed one of the flailing arms and helped pull the demon out of the pile. "Thanks! I almost 'booked' it, -' _Angel couldn't even give a fake laugh so he just smiled_ '- glad you had it 'covered'. Here, I bet you haven't seen this." Angel took the book that was handed to him and looked at it as he gave a weak ' _yeah, thanks_ ' in response.

Angel put the book away and continued on wrapping his arms around himself to help keep warm while having to deal with the catcalls and ' _hey! whore!_ ' that would get yelled at him, Angel was thankful that he'd grown stronger as with just a little effort he was able to keep himself safe and beat down a few demons that tried to rape him. "Al really knows his stuff." Angel said to himself as he dealt with the 3rd would be rapist and pulled his blades free as the body dropped to the ground. Angel's mind was going crazy trying to understand where Alastor had gone and why he had left.

Angel hadn't even noticed that the rain had finally stopped while he was walking until he saw that he was nearing the hotel, Angel shook himself and then made a light run towards the hotel and as he had just stepped one foot into the protected area around the hotel someone spoke, "Now now, Letting you walk all alone on a night like this is just criminal. Just look at how wet you are." Lucifer said as he approached. Angel turned to make sure he was inside the protection circle as he responded, "Aww thanks. You don't have to worry over me, I'm a nobody compared to ' _The Great Lucifer_ '. Don't worry, I'll go get Charlie for ya!" 

Angel went inside as he spoke and Lucifer clicked his tongue as he didn't know what had been said but Angel was obviously wary of him and even made sure to mention their difference in social standings showing it was strange for Lucifer to even approach Angel. Lucifer walked up to the door of the hotel and was instantly angry and displeased so much that he slammed his fist into the barrier around the hotel, Lucifer knew that Alastor was preparing counter measures but had never thought he had managed to craft something that would block him completely from entering.

Lucifer sneered at the barrier but reigned himself in as Charlie opened the door to the hotel, "Dad? What a nice surprise. What are you doing here?" Charlie asked as she saw the annoyance and frustration in her father's face, "What is **THIS**?" Lucifer said while swinging his umbrella about. "What? OH! Isn't it great? I had a little help but I found some old texts and I was able to make this barrier to protect the hotel from ALL angel attacks, Come on in." Charlie smiled proudly as she invited her father inside, "Is this **some FUCKING JOKE** to you??" Lucifer yelled as he slammed his fist into the barrier with all his power, The barrier fluctuated a bit but held strong as the ground around when Lucifer was standing had caved in.

Charlie and Vaggie ran out of the hotel to check on things and instantly Lucifer knew they had no clue. " **FUCK!!** Forget it, I want that book you used. Was it one of mine? Your mothers?" Charlie shook her head ' _No_ '. "We found it when we were cleaning out the basement of the hotel." Charlie walked back inside to her office and grabbed the book. Vaggie whispered as they walked back, "Are you sure about giving your dad the book hon? There's a whole lot of chingaderas going on right now." Charlie nodded her head at what Vaggie said but continued to walk.

Lucifer saw them returning and felt slightly appeased that his own daughter wasn't taking direct action against him, Charlie suddenly hit the barrier around the hotel and was stopped dead in her tracks. Lucifer's calming rage instantly sprung to new heights as he saw the book resisted being removed from the barrier, Lucifer's hand reached out towards the book and he could feel the holy and divine protection from it. Lucifer put his hand against the barrier and his skin began to sizzle and burn as his black wings came out from his back and he chanted in Ancient Babylonian Script, Lucifer's hand slowly was starting to push through the barrier and just as he was about to grab the book from Charlie his hand turned to dust.

" **MOTHERFUCKER!! YOU COCK SUCKING, CUM GUZZLING, SKULL FUCKED, TWO-FACED, BACKSTABBING, HYPOCRITICAL, SON OF A BITCH. I RULE HERE!!** " Lucifer screamed as he forced his hand to regenerate and reached for the book again only to have the barrier turn his hand to dust instantly. Lucifer screamed with everything he had inside him as a pillar of Hellfire rose where he stood. Charlie, Vaggie and everyone else was cowering inside as Lucifer unleashed all his rage at God upon the barrier, This was Hell his domain to rule and God once again was stepping into and interfering where he wasn't welcomed.

Everyone watched in fear as Lucifer decimated the surrounding area but even after giving it everything he could, The hotel stood unscathed by the bombardment as well as those inside it. Lucifer dropped all of his pretenses and fully transformed himself, "Angel, Angel, Angel. Who doesn't want to rule over Hell, Right? What do you want? Vengeance? -' _Lucifer didn't even wave his hand as Valentino appeared on his knees_ '- Luxury? -' _A pile of money appeared_ '- Pleasure? -' _A harem of scantily clad bodies wiggled and danced_ '- Come to me. With my powers, There's nothing you can't have." Lucifer held out his hand as if he were asking for a dance.

Lucifer's voice had become deep and hypnotic with the words he used and rhythm he spoke in, The only one completely immune was Charlie and she looked around at the others as they talked in hushed voices. Husk was leaning over, "You'd have everything you want." Niffty looked at Angel while nodding, "No more Val, Or Vox, Or Velvet!!" even Vaggie was effected, "You'd be the moon to his sun, Worshiped and revered." Charlie grabbed Angel's arm "Stop! Angel! Can you hear me?!" Angel's face was blank and empty as he took a single step forward. 

Charlie moved in front of Angel and tried pushing him back but Angel slowly took another step, "Charlie, Don't be so rude to Angel. It's his choice to make isn't it?" Lucifer said as if he were announcing his victory. Charlie looked at her father with sad eyes then turned and looked at Angel, Charlie and Angel would step out of the barrier in the next moment if something wasn't done. Charlie took a deep breath and screamed "ALASTOR!!"

Angel's body stopped and his mind started to clear, "Smiles?" Angel said as his head turned to look for him. Charlie ground her teeth and flicked her wrist and inside the hotel an image of Alastor stood by the bar, Lucifer tried tempting Angel again but was completely ignored. "Al? You scared me, Al. No more disappearing tricks." Angel was 99% back to himself when Lucifer started casting a spell at the image. "Tsk tsk tsk. That's not very sporting of you dear. Charms weren't part of the bet." Lilith said as she swooped in and smacked Lucifer's hands interrupting his spell.

" **MOM!** " Charlie shouted as her mother landed just inside the barrier. Lilith looked about and started laughing out loud while Lucifer grumbled at her. "It's not that funny! He interfered so the bet should be null!" Lucifer nodded his head "You've never let me out of a bet because he stopped my plans. Don't think that I'm not aware of what you've been doing, You old goat!" Lilith's wings emerged and she lifted herself into the air. "We'll see how things end when the pieces are back on the board." Lilith smiled and flew off to the palace.

Lucifer looked at Angel and Charlie then to where Lilith flew, Angel sat despondently not even moving when the image of Alastor had vanished. Lucifer breathed fire at the barrier once more as everything he summoned vanished and he flew off after Lilith. Husk, Niffty and Vaggie all had a massive headache and sat at the bar drinking the pain away while Charlie tried to talk to Angel. "Angel? Angel? Can you hear me?" Charlie waved her hand in front of Angel's face and Angel finally turned his head to look at her, Angel's cheeks had streams of tears running down them and his voice broke as he said "Al's gone, isn't he?"

All four of them couldn't find words as Angel sat on the floor looking at the empty room that was Alastor's office, Even Husk didn't take the chance to take a jab at Angel. If ever the spider demon had seemed weak or frail, It couldn't be compared to Angel's current appearance. Everyone felt that just a strong breeze would be all it would take to break Angel. Angel didn't say another word as he stood up slowly and then made his way up to his room while Fat Nuggets followed behind him, Charlie and Vaggie leaned into each other and held on tightly while Husk sat with his head down and Niffty gently scratched at one of his ears.

Angel had only just made it inside his room before all his strength was gone and he dropped to the floor, Fat Nuggets nuzzled at his chest and snorted happily as Angel curled into a ball on the floor with him while his words echoed inside his own head. 'He's gone..''He's gone..''He's gone..''He's gone..''He's gone..'

Angel cried himself to sleep while he held onto Fat Nuggets, The next day and for several days after Cherri came and spent time with Angel as did Molly and Arackniss. Niffty tried to joke around a bit with Angel but everyone was equally surprised when Angel barely gave them a smile. Angel kept himself always busy growing herbs in the garden or cooking meals or sewing or fixing something and Angel grew more and more serious. Angel had often turned down going out with Cherri recently and had even gone completely dry/sober. 

Angel never poked at Husk anymore and was always a bit quieter whenever he spoke and even the way he dressed was more plain and subdued, Angel hardly wore makeup anymore and never wore his signature boots. Husk tried to start a fight with Angel at one point to prove that the spider was still the same as ever, Husk actually proved Angel was nothing like himself as when Husk started yelling Angel just said "Sorry." And left the room. Days continued and slowly passed as Angel continued finding new hobbies and things to keep him busy as it turned into weeks since Alastor had vanished, Angel had been learning piano at one point but when playing part of a song that Alastor would hum and all the wires in the piano snapped at once so Angel stopped practicing.

Everyone in the hotel thought that Angel was heartbroken and they understood that Angel needed help to work past his feelings of Alastor, But the way that Alastor disappeared left everyone wondering. It was obvious Lucifer had been plotting something and in some way, even Charlie, thought he had a hand in Alastor leaving. One evening Charlie and Vaggie had arranged a party at the hotel and it was only with Cherri's encouraging that Angel was willing to dress up something like he used to, Angel came down the stairs slowly in a pair of black shorts and one of his pink and white jackets but the boots were nowhere to be seen.

Angel paused at the bottom of the stairs and did a little spin, "See? All good." Angel said as he straightened his jacket and fussed a little with his hair. Cherri freaked out and yelled. " _What did they fucking do to you?!?_ " Cherri grabbed Angel and moved around him checking on his body. "What's wrong, Cherri?" Angel asked and those words alone made everyone cringe. Cherri turned to Charlie and Vaggie and pulled out a bomb, "It's not us and we don't know either, Angel's been like this since Al poofed! _Chica Tonta_!" Angel froze for a second at the mention of Alastor. "Uhhh, Thanks, but I'll pass. If it's that bad seeing me like this, I'd rather not." Angel was already on his way back to his room before another word could be said.

Angel stared at himself in the mirror, Angel's hair had the same shape but the color had changed with all his other colors. His vibrant pink had faded to grey with streaks of black starting to show up while the sparkling white fur he had dulled and lacked luster. Fat Nuggets oinked and snorted softly at Angel as he looked in the mirror, Angel picked up and held him as he talked to himself. "I knew it 'Nuggs, No one wants to see _this_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Chica Tonta - Dumb girl  
> chingaderas - Bullshit


	24. Returns with Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor makes his way back and unhappily discovers all the changes waiting for him, But he does find some good news and a surprise visit turns into a learning lesson that makes Alastor want to sing and dance in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have gotten carried away with this chapter, easily my longest chapter yet, It just kept flowing and felt like it should all be included in one so.. extra long chapter this time. Dunno if it'll happen again, Notes at the end (if I missed something or you have questions, just ask in comments :D ).

Alastor stood with only 2 shards floating in front of him and so far these shards matched up perfectly to all of Alastor's memories, One shard was home and the other would lead to a place where there was an Alastor already and an Angel that was different. Alastor dropped to his knees as he withdrew his shadowy tendrils from the shards both of them were wrong. Alastor held his head in his hands and began to fear he'd never get back to His Angel, Alastor looked around him and saw all the shards grouped up he didn't see any others that he could've missed.

Alastor went through his memories to see if he missed something but he could recall going through EVERY shard in front of him, Alastor closed his eyes and let out a low growl as he stood up and then looked straight up and reached one of his tendrils towards the light source. Alastor ground his teeth together as he discovered that he was correct, Lucifer must have moved the shard when he shattered the mirror to hide it and delay him as much as possible. The fire in Alastor's eyes sprung to life as he grabbed onto the shard and felt himself drawn out of that place and he was back inside the cabin. Alastor closed his eyes and reached out with his Eldritch powers finding the nearest meal and instantly killed it and tossed the carcass over his shoulder as he ripped off parts and began eating as he moved towards the city. Alastor had no clue how much time had passed but he ate and ran with all his strength towards the hotel.

Alastor's heart felt like it was pounding in his ears and ready to burst as his lungs burned and stung from his body being forced beyond it's limits but as Alastor thought of Angel and Angel's response to his return he found himself able to push himself harder and faster. Alastor leapt on top of buildings and ran across them as he breathed as deeply as he could and let out a monstrous roar as if announcing that he was back and there was Hell to pay. Alastor leapt off a building and arrived in front of the hotel, Each of his steps seemed to shake the ground and Alastor took note of the destruction around the barrier of the hotel and praised Charlie and himself for putting it up. Alastor felt a small bit of disappointment at not seeing Lucifer's face and reaction as he discovered that the 'anti-angel' effect worked on him too but the destruction spoke volumes of the fury that he showed.

Angel had just finished preparing a simple meal and everyone poked at it with uncertainty, Angel's meals were becoming more and more bland and tasteless seeming to be a reflection on his behavior. Everyone heard the rumbling outside of the hotel, "Seems the road is being fixed out front finally." Angel said as he nibbled on the food. Charlie nodded and firmly held hands with Vaggie under the table, "Angel? Did you learn anything interesting with my mom?" Charlie asked with a smile. "This is fucking pathetic." Husk said as he was about to stand up but Niffty pulled on his wing and he sat back in his seat. Angel just gave a shrug in response as his fork moved the food on his plate around. 

Charlie and Vaggie were about to try another positivity talk to motivate Angel but they noticed his face was frozen except for a twitch and wide eyes. Everyone turned to see what Angel was looking at and there in the doorway stood Alastor, "Mon ange." Alastor said with a soft and sweet voice, No one said a word and just stared at Alastor. Angel looked around seeing no one saying anything or moving Angel closed his eyes as his body began trembling and so did his voice as he spoke, "N-n-no. No. NO. **NO!**! -' _Tears started running down Angel's cheeks as he grabbed and held his head_ '- Y-y-your _n-n-not real_ , and y-your **not here**!!" Angel screamed and then ducked under the table disappearing from sight. 

Alastor sighed as he shifted his form to his standard red suit and slowly took steps towards Angel, "I was tricked by Lucifer and trapped in a spell. I know I've been gone but I have no idea how much time passed. How long was I gone??" Alastor looked at the others and everyone was lost for words and just stared at Alastor. Alastor lowered his head sadly, "Seems that I'll have to return the favor, -' _Black and red sparks came from Alastor's antlers_ '- with interest." Charlie was the first to be able to respond, "W-Welcome back, Alastor. It's been a while." Angel peeked out from under the table and reached out his trembling hand, A look of suspicion and skepticism on his face as he spoke. "Al? Y-your here?"

Alastor nodded slowly and waited calmly as he watched Angel slowly approach him and then poke and pinch him before lightly hitting him, Alastor stood perfectly still and let Angel touch and hit him as he pleased. Angel hit Alastor's chest again and again as his tears ran down his cheeks without stopping until finally Alastor wrapped his arms around Angel. Angel let out a heart rending cry of pure agony and pain as he sobbed uncontrollably into Alastor's chest, Angel finally let himself cry for the first time since Alastor had disappeared. Charlie and Vaggie held onto each other as they cried along with Angel even Niffty was sniffling and wiping her eyes as Husk had turned around and sat with one of his arms reaching around Niffty.

Alastor gave a nod to everyone as he picked up Angel in a bridal carry and then left the room while carrying Angel up to his room, He was able to hold back his own emotions until he got to Angel's room. Alastor went and sat in His recliner and held Angel who was inconsolable while resting his head against Angel's while he let out his own tears while vowing his revenge, Angel and Alastor sat together without moving and not a word was spoken between them but their bodies synchronized with each other making each breath feel like it was shared and every heartbeat seemed to resound through both their bodies. 

Alastor and Angel fell asleep as they held onto each other and their emotions poured out of them like water from a jug, A faint glow surrounded them both and they both fell into a contented and restful sleep while they treasured the warmth and comfort of each other. Angel stirred after a few hours and Alastor woke easily and happily to Angel's face looking at him. Angel reached up and caressed Alastor's cheek again and with a voice of uncertainty Angel spoke, "Alastor, It's really you?" Alastor pressed their foreheads together to hide his anger and his hand stroked Angel's hair. "Nothing will keep me from you, Mon ange. I'm here to stay -' _Alastor said in a soft voice to Angel as he placed a kiss on his forehead_ '- Go have a shower to freshen up and I'll go prepare something to eat." Alastor ran his hand through Angel's hair as he nodded before standing up and stretching as he went over and grabbed a towel.

Once Angel turned on the water and started his shower Alastor made a quick trip down to the kitchen and prepared _pain perdu_ with sliced bananas, warmed syrup and coffee. Alastor paused at the door as he remembered what had occurred in the dining room and gritted his teeth at the tampering with his relationship. Alastor knocked on the door, "It's open!" Angel said as Alastor noted that again Angel didn't think that it was him or maybe still thought he was a hallucination. Alastor set the meal out upon the table and even had prepared Angel's coffee with milk and sugar, Satisfied with the meal he had prepared for Angel Alastor turned to speak with Angel and as he caught sight of the changes on Angel's body Alastor fell over from surprise.

Alastor took a minute to realize what he saw, Not just the clothing Angel had chosen but the faded and greyed patterns on Angel as well how the white lost it's sparkle and dulled. Alastor struggled with all his might to keep himself calm and collected until he finally managed to speak in a regular tone of voice. "Angel, Are you feeling alright?" Alastor asked as he started to stand up and looked over Angel's body for any more changes and noticed Angel's chest was flat and his breasts were gone. Angel looked at Alastor with concern when he fell over but Alastor dismissed it saying he was fine. Angel scratched at the back of his neck, "Lilith actually came by like she said she would and taught me all this Omnibus stuff and how to do a bunch of different things now, Like -' _Angel closed his eyes as he focused and suddenly his breasts were back_ '- Or I can even do stuff like -' _Angel focused again and his breasts swelled and changed shape_ '- I could just leave them if you wanted me to." 

Alastor felt another pang of sadness and anger as he added to the list of changes that were being forced on Angel. Angel in a plain top hiding any curve his body had and a simple pair of jeans that covered the rest, Something that Angel would've altered or never worn. Alastor shook his head to clear his thoughts, "You are Mon ange, No matter how you look or how you are dressed. I want you to be yourself and be comfortable." Alastor held the chair out for Angel and then sat himself. Angel blushed lightly as Alastor treated him so special and carefully, For a brief moment Alastor was able to see his Angel under all of these changes that were being forced. 

Alastor felt inspired at that moment as he thought of how to help Angel regain what had been so heavily suppressed inside him, For now though Alastor and Angel talked over the lovely meal and shared what happened while apart. Alastor talked about how he had been trapped along with all the things he learned and saw in the shards and even spoke about the spell Lucifer had put on him and how he used it to find Alastor's fears or concerns and use them to prevent him from getting closer with Angel.

Alastor noticed that Angel would go into a daze as he spoke about the spell but would instantly come back as he spoke about the food. A few more hours passed as Angel told Alastor about all the hobbies he'd tried, The herb garden he was tending now as well the things that ended up as something collecting dust. Soon enough it was time to prepare dinner and Angel headed to the kitchen as Alastor made a quick detour to the bar and told Husk and Niffty to prepare a report for him for tomorrow, Angel began preparing vegetables as Alastor entered the kitchen and cringed as he heard Angel's voice, "Can you do the meat, Alastor?" 

Alastor had finally had enough and took off his apron and threw it on the counter as he walked over behind Angel and whispered, "I'm sorry, Mon ange." Alastor struck the back of Angel's head and knocked him out instantly. Alastor caught Angel and gently laid him down with a pained look on his face, "Forcing my hand like this, I'll rip away everything dear to you." Alastor growled as he reached his hand out to the back of Angel's head and an Eldritch tendril slipped into Angel's skull, Alastor cursed as he found and removed the spell on Angel causing him to turn and start retching. 

Alastor rubbed Angel's back softly as he sat there with a glass of water, Angel held his head with his upper arms as he took the water with his lower hand and sipped at it. After 15 minutes Angel was finally able to sit up though he looked drained of all energy, Alastor picked Angel up again and returned the spider to his room with care. Alastor took over the cooking and prepared the meal for everyone while using his own red and black flames to cook, Alastor had to use his energy up or it was going to go wild even with how restrained Alastor was being right now.

Alastor delivered the food to the dining room and excused himself as he stepped out of the hotel. Alastor stood just outside the hotel as a large amount of Eldritch sludge rose up from the depths of the ground, Alastor raised his arms and the sludge not only covered him but formed a barrier over the hotel. Alastor emerged with black and red flames licking at his heels and he began chanting in Dimoori Sheol, Alastor's red and black flames spread around the hotel as the sludge seemed to be burned away. Alastor finished when the flames extinguished themselves and then turned around as he spoke, "There better be a **Very** good reason for you to be here or you **Will** die."

Lilith stood there looking at Alastor before nodding, "You have any interest in helping me win the bet?" Lilith had just finished speaking and couldn't even react as Alastor's hand was around her throat and starting to squeeze. "You dared to involve Angel in your bet -' _Alastor's flames licked at Lilith's feet as he dangled her by the neck_ '- and then come here for help?" Alastor's eyes glowed brighter as his muscles bulged and he squeezed Lilith's neck. Lilith clawed and bit and even tried charming Alastor but as she peeked into Alastor's desires fear gripped her as she realized she had nothing to offer him, Lilith gasped for breath while she struggled until she was able to croak, "A-A-An-Ang-Angel!!!"

Alastor stopped squeezing but held firmly as he walked into a shadow and dragged Lilith into his 'Broadcast' room, Lilith was slammed onto one of the medical chairs and restrained as Alastor summoned a chair large enough to be called a throne. Lilith could breath again and was coughing furiously as Alastor slammed his fist onto a table and materialize a goblet, Shadows lined up like attendants and one poured a red liquid into the goblet that Alastor then sipped from. Alastor returned his attention to Lilith, " **Speak!** " Alastor commanded.

Lilith was powerful but she had to finally admit that Lucifer and herself had woefully underestimated Alastor and his abilities, "Lucifer made the bet that you wouldn't care for Angel and I bet I could make you care." Alastor laughed out loud for a moment, "You expect me to believe that? That Lucifer would go so far as to send me to the **Very** edge of reality and use a _control spell_ on Angel just for **_That_**?" Alastor spat at Lilith. "Seems you need educating." Alastor said with a cold dead tone and raised a hand at the wall in front of her and it became coated in the sludge that ran all the way to Alastor, Alastor closed his eyes as he focused and his memories began displaying on the wall.

Alastor opened his eyes and watched Lilith's expression change and fire fill her eyes as she saw and heard all the things Lucifer had said and done from Alastor's view, "That Fucking Goat!! Fine, Alastor, Let's talk." Lilith said with a look of that even made Alastor feel a bit of a shiver. Lilith and Alastor talked for a few minutes before Alastor undid the restraints on Lilith, "Lucifer was planning to use you to bring out Angel's full strength and then take Angel from me to replace you, But why?" Alastor asked as Lilith sat fuming and thinking "There has to be something he's hiding or some legend he found -' _Lilith smacks her forehead_ '- That! Idiot! He's probably convinced about something weird again -' _Lilith looked absolutely exhausted with this but laughed_ '- I'd bet that he thinks that if he can mate Angel, Some sort of world ending cataclysm will occur or that Angel would birth the 'ultimate' demon."

Alastor looked over at Lilith "Didn't the Heaven's recycle an angel to prevent the union of an angel and Omnibus?" Lilith looked at Alastor with a confused expression "OH! You must've talked with Charlie -' _Lilith laughed like she was just told the best of jokes_ '- Right, that's on me. Charlie wouldn't accept the actual records when she was young, I must've forgotten to fix them but the records did say the angel was smote by the Heaven's for Falling because he was more than rank and file soldier, A commander or something but _**THAT**_ must've also been where he got this stupid idea." Lilith held her head.

"At first I thought it might be for Omnibus' talents for charming and controlling as they far surpass even mine, But to find out it's because of his own daughter -' _An evil laugh came from Lilith and then she leaned towards Alastor_ '- Sweet irony. An Omnibus can Only feed from their mate. That has to be why he's done everything in his power to prevent you and Angel from being together, The Omnibus marks a mate early on but that's only temporary and can fade. For the bond to be completed the pair need to spend time mating and exchanging energies this will usually take a few hours, This leads to the changes that restrict who they can feed from and leaves both of the pair drained to a severe degree. Recovery takes about 2 weeks but all we need to do is have you and Angel consummate your bond, I can delay him for 2 weeks easily." Lilith said. 

Alastor sat looking at Lilith and decided to get all the information he could "Once bonded can it be changed? How long could Angel go without feeding? What kind of changes would this cause?" Lilith tapped her chin with one of her nails as she thought "The Omnibus will only ever bond to a mate once, A weakness in the branch but in our favor here. A week would be fine without having any effect but after that they would slowly drain away _all_ other energies I've heard it's unpleasant, This could lead to changes in strength, personality and appearance. The last Omnibus grew to dislike the ' _taste_ ' of strangers and would sometimes go for a few weeks without feeding, Her blue colors would fade and become unsightly it was terrible until she was feeding regularly again." Lilith said with a sad look.

Alastor snickered and chuckled and finally bursting out fully laughing as he slammed his fist into the table while Lilith looked at him as if he'd gone insane. Alastor's laugh turned sadistic and maniacal as he began forming a plan in his head. Alastor told Lilith that he would take care of Angel and contact her soon with his plan, Lilith nodded and left as she wanted to work her own plans to return Lucifer's favor. Once Lilith was gone Alastor laughed and even danced around his tower for a while after discovering there was nothing Lucifer could do to Angel and how he should work this into his plan.

Alastor headed back to the hotel and sat in his recliner watching Angel sleep, Alastor even allowed Fat Nuggets into his lap he was in such a good mood. When Angel finally woke in the morning Alastor had breakfast already prepared for them, Alastor set down Angel's meal on the tray while he was about to leave with his own fresh meal. Angel grabbed Alastor's arm "Al, Sit with me." Alastor was surprised but smiled happily "You sure?" Angel nodded "It's who you are. I want to learn more and be a greater part of your life, Can't do that if we don't even eat together." Angel softly smiled and Alastor got choked up as Angel was already back to calling him Al and his behavior was already changing, He hadn't lost his Angel and he wouldn't allow it to come close to it again.

"Angel, You mean everything to me and I've spent enough time being a part of others games. I will not forget the debts we are owed, But I would rather be here protecting you and building Our family than out there killing a useless sack of meat." Angel opened his eyes wide, "You said.." Alastor nodded his head, "I still don't think I would make a good father. But after what has happened, I realize that with you I think I could and I know you would be amazing." Alastor gently stroked Angel's cheek and sat down with his meal.

Alastor and Angel spent the majority of the day wandering around the hotel, A few of the newer demons in the hotel even started to talk to Alastor instead of running away. Angel couldn't help but burst out laughing every time they'd turn a corner or come down stairs to hear ' _Radio Demon_! **RUN**!' while Alastor had a sly smirk on his face as Angel's behavior was showing obvious signs of reverting. Angel and Alastor cooked meals together in the kitchen again and everyone was happily surprised to see Angel and Alastor's cooking was more like what they were used to.

Dinner passed with a happier atmosphere and even some jokes were told over the meal as wine flowed and food enjoyed, The hotel seemed to feel warmer and cozier than it had while Alastor was gone. Charlie and Vaggie were canoodling and sneaking kisses by the end of the meal while Niffty had moved over to Husk's lap and everyone ignored the very quiet purr that was heard once in a while. Alastor and Angel sat next to each other while talking about the meal and things they could try and change, Angel tried to ignore the looks and glances the others kept giving him as he wasn't even really aware of how much he had been effected.

At the end of the meal each of the couples headed off to their rooms with slightly rosy cheeks and a warm and romantic atmosphere floating around them, In the morning Charlie and Vaggie both struggled not to giggle, laugh or blush as they received more than a few complaints from the single demons about the noise last night around the hotel. Alastor walked about the main floor talking about how ghosts must've settled in when he was away and how he can't possibly take a leave again or the whole hotel might collapse, Angel sat at the bar snickering and Husk just shook his head as Alastor was setting up his office again. Charlie and Vaggie went into giggling fits as they watched the spectacle of Rosie making a speech about how ghosts weren't real.

While Alastor was taking a break from filling out papers and tidying his office a knock on the door sounded ' _Enter_ ' Alastor said without even turning, "Alastor, It's good to see your back to work." Rosie said with her usual air of business. "Thank you, Rosie. Now, What can I do for you?" Alastor sat behind his desk and faced Rosie as a cup of tea appeared for her and a mug of coffee for him. "I just wanted to make things clear and straight forward -' _Rosie placed a stack of papers on Alastor's desk_ '- I'll take a favor for them." Rosie calmly said as she sipped the tea and let out a sound of satisfaction.

Alastor looked over the papers and found that it was Rosie that purchased the auction Valentino had set up, Alastor looked over the papers once more and then held out his hand with a green flame dancing in it. "Unless you want to read the fine print." Alastor offered but Rosie shook her head and took his hand. "A pleasure doing business Alastor, As always." Rosie followed her business etiquette as usual. Alastor held the papers in his hand and a blood red flame sparked from his fingers and turned the papers to less than ash, Alastor dusted off his hands as he got up from his desk and went to the kitchen where Angel was just starting lunch.

Alastor came up beside Angel and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, "Mmmm, Smells tempting, Mon ange." Alastor said as he put on his apron and began cleaning up the vegetables on the counter, "You mean the meal, right? I know, It's a new recipe from the Hellnet." Angel said as he kept his back facing Alastor. Alastor felt a wave of nausea as he knew this behavior was caused by that spell Lucifer put on Angel. The feeling passed very quickly as Alastor realized he could take enjoyment in undoing and messing with what Lucifer did, so Alastor came up behind Angel, "Perhaps." Alastor bit onto the back of Angel's neck, Causing Angel let out a small moan and then spin around but Alastor was already back at the sink with the vegetables.

It only took a little more than a day of Alastor teasing Angel before everyone heard the very familiar yell " **FUCK!** " from Angel, Niffty even contacted Cherri and called her over with an excuse. Cherri arrived thinking that Angel was still behaving strangely only to get a shock that had her grinning ear to ear when nearly everyone heard an exasperated Angel yell " **AL!!!** " Cherri busted into the kitchen, "Sup, Bitch?" Angel gave Cherri a full smile and waved. "Cherri, Help me with Al! Smiles been all stop and go and I can't take it." Cherri could immediately see the difference and ran over to hug Angel while giving a thumbs up to Alastor. "Tha' Fuck?! Where'd ya tits go?? Ya got rid of 'em? shit, they were nice ones. Mine were still better though." Cherri said as she played with her boobs a bit, Making Niffty snicker then Vaggie then Charlie until all three were laughing out loud at Cherri's obvious disappointment over Angel's breasts.

Angel gave Cherri a look and then flashed her with his tits, "BITCH! How'd you do that?! NO MORE BRAS?? You lucky fucking whore!!" Cherri slapped Angel on the ass and they both laughed. Angel nudged Cherri with an elbow, "That's just the start, Check this out." Angel closed his eyes and focused on the desires in the room and then opened his eyes and Angel's breasts swelled up in size. "Damn! How they feel? -' _Cherri squeezed Angel's breasts_ '- WHOA!! That soft feeling, Mmm, Yeah that's addictive." Cherri gave a very approving nod, While Vaggie and Charlie tried not to watch but Vaggie's face went beet red.

Alastor cleared his throat as he looked away and all of them burst into laughter at his response. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pain Perdu - Lost Bread or French Toast  
> Dimoori Sheol - Language of the damned


	25. Pomp and Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer unwilling to wait holds a royal event and summons Angel as well as Charlie, Alastor and Angel take a shopping day and travel about the city for things for Angel to wear to the a royal event.  
> Alastor and Angel have a few bumps but manage to find something suitable and return to the hotel where Alastor finishes up work and waits for Angel.  
> Finally arriving at the palace Alastor is on full alert and guards Angel with his shadows even though Charlie and Vaggie wait with him until they are announced.  
> Finally Angel hears his name and steps out of the room to get this over with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters length is more in line with the earlier ones and though I wanted to continue and add more it felt that this was the right point for a chapter break. 
> 
> Yes, the workings of Hell are complicated and if there are requests I will do something of a appendix with an explanation, though I believe it's fairly straight forward.

Just 2 days later Lucifer had a summons delivered to the hotel for Angel to attend the palace for a formal event, Alastor struggled to keep his anger under control and ended up injuring the imp messenger but lucky for the imp Alastor managed to avoid incinerating it. Charlie also received a summons with a plus one that would be Vaggie but it still frustrated Charlie that her father did this and most likely intentionally, Husk and Niffty would be the only ones to stay at the hotel and were given strict instructions not to allow any unknown demons into the hotel and were even given access to the weapons Alastor had.

Husk and Niffty had both answered and responded without delay but Alastor went one step further and issued a command to both of them matching the instructions. Husk gave Alastor a dirty look as he resented the very fact that Alastor would do this, Alastor turned to Husk with glowing radio dial eyes "HuSkER, I DoN't CaRE WhAt yOU tHInk, NoW dO As YOuR tOlD!" Niffty nodded and was unfazed as she looked at Husk grumble and shook her head. Angel and Alastor took the day to go out into the city and get Angel an outfit for the event.

Alastor borrowed Charlie's limo to take them around to different stores, Angel was nervous about going out at all and wanted to just find something at the hotel but Alastor wasn't going to miss a chance for him to do something for Angel and on the side stick it to Lucifer by making sure Angel wore something matching who he is. Alastor was even using a shadow as an attendant for Angel and himself and had it opening doors, Serving beverages and generally being used to spoil Angel while also acting as a buffer between Angel and the other demons so Alastor didn't have to focus on being hyper alert and could focus on Angel.

Angel's eyes went wide at just the first store they stopped at while Alastor waited with his arm held out, Angel held onto Alastor's arm as he was led into one of the premier stores in all of Hell. Alastor watched the clerks very carefully when they entered and could see the recognition of Angel in their eyes but Alastor continued to wait and see how they would behave, Alastor didn't want to have to bother with instructions or making examples today. Alastor hadn't even sat down and Angel had just started going through the clothing as a clerk approached Angel, "We don't have a whore sect-" And before the clerk could even finish the sentence Alastor was standing with his hand stabbed through their throat from behind.

Alastor tasted the blood on his hand and then shook it and had a shadow clean it off as he spoke to the other clerk, "Get the owner, Now." The clerk picked up the phone and started calling someone as Alastor turned back to Angel. "Al, You sur-" Angel started to say and Alastor held a finger up to Angel's lips. "Today I am taking you shopping and will not have it spoiled by anyone, Mon ange, Allow me to handle everything while you find an outfit." Alastor said with a soft smile as a fat demon came from the back of the store. 

"Who thinks-" It started saying and Alastor turned. " **I do** and I will do more unless you find something that, _possibly_ , would match his elegance." The fat demon looked at Angel and then back at Alastor and as his mouth opened Alastor spoke. "Mon ange, Please return to the limo, I failed to understand what a low quality store this was." The fat demon sputtered with indignation while Angel looked confused but just nodded and was accompanied to the car by the shadow, Alastor followed a moment after and Angel saw as the door closed the entire building was engulfed in flames and being incinerated as the driver started driving to the next location. While on the way there was already a news report being announced about their last stop.

* * *

"Hell oh, I'm Katie Killjoy. And I'm Tom Trench. -' _Katie speaks_ '- This just in, The high end clothing store 'Axis Mundi' is currently _en flambe_ with the owner inside. -' _Tom speaks_ '- Though the reason isn't known, It seems it was the owner that got burned by those sky high prices this time -' _both laugh_ '- Reports also say that this was due to a visit from the infamous Radio Demon -' _Katie Speaks_ '- That's right Tom, Apparently his appearance isn't widely known and idiots abound here but that's all for now. I'm Katie Killjoy. And I'm Tom Trench. -' _both speak_ '- and you've been told."

* * *

Angel fidgeted about in his seat as they rode along and Alastor turned towards Angel "Something wrong?" Angel looked over at Alastor "Al, I, I dunno if I belong in stores like these, I'm just a nobody. I don't even know why I'm invited to this thing, Toot's I understand cuz it's her dad but why me??" Alastor took a moment to arrange his thoughts. "Angel, You are special to more than just me now. I understand and agree that Valentino did wrong and he will pay, Somehow though, This little game of his has lead to you being the rebirth of one of the Princes of Hell."

Alastor explained the social hierarchy and the rankings of demons from the Seven Princes of Hell, aka the seven sins, to the Ars Goetia, aka the 72 pillars of hell, and finishing his explanation with the standard Sinners, Hellborn and Overlords. "I'm an Overlord through my power and strength, Though this means nothing within the royal court or social standing, I'm still given respect by the 72 and the 7 because it's possible for me to kill them." Alastor said matter-of-factually "Wait, Wait. Smiles, Lucifer is Pride of the sins? -' _Alastor nods_ '- He's also strong, But not all sins are strong? -' _Alastor nods again_ '- So, Being a Sin is a title? Not power? and cuz of all this shit that Val did to me, I'm a what now???" Angel asked.

Alastor took Angel's hand and held it firmly " _Mon ange, Je te donne mon cœur, ma force, mon tout car tu es le seul, le seul amour qu'il y aura jamais pour moi_. Your also supposedly a Sin and receiving the title because you are now an Omnibus, I'm uncertain that it would grant you any specific power though as the naming of a Sin is so rare." Angel blushes and his mischievous smile appears "I don't know what you said Al, But that was the sexiest sounding thing ever." Angel leans over the armrest and kisses Alastor softly. "Hey Al, Ain't being a Sin gonna mess with all that redemption stuff I'm doing with Toots?" Angel asked just as Alastor was sipping his coffee.

Alastor paused as this was actually something he hadn't accounted for, While it is true that Angel has been working towards redemption avoiding drugs and committing any other sinful acts Alastor hadn't put any faith at all into the idea that a demon could be forgiven and redeemed. Alastor's face was a perfect mask as he smiled to Angel, "I'm certain your actions stand out far more than whatever title others give you." Alastor's confidence reassured Angel though inside Alastor his mind raced to recall anything about demons being named a Sin or other royal ceremonies but Alastor had no experience with anything like this, Unwillingly Alastor dispatched a shadow messenger to Lilith with a request for information on what exactly was involved and the effects it would have on Angel though he left out any part about Angel seeking redemption.

Alastor and Angel continued shopping and even stopped into a restaurant for lunch while they were out, Upon finally returning Angel disappeared with Charlie and Vaggie to start getting ready as Alastor stepped into his office to take care of any last minute business before they left for the palace. Alastor's shadow messenger returned to him at this point and he listened as he took notes about the ceremony, Alastor looked over his notes as he shook his head. There was no way that Angel would agree to a blood baptism or several other parts of the ceremony, Alastor was surprised to find out that at the start of everything Angel would be asked to sign his name into The Ledger of Souls that would bind him to Hell and at that point and only then could Angel decline.

Alastor took a deep breath as he changed into the suit that Angel had purchased for him while they were shopping, Alastor smiled in the mirror as he thought of Angel in a matching suit that had blood red and bright pink as the colors. Alastor had at first thought the suit would be a terrible idea until he heard Angel explain why he had chosen it, Angel's favorite color was pink and Alastor's was red so when Angel saw this suit he saw it as a blending of the two colors just like them. Alastor couldn't help but chuckle at himself as he felt it was extremely corny but also a very appropriate gesture for the two of them.

Alastor stepped out of his office and waited at the bar with a glass of whiskey until he heard Vaggie, Charlie and Angel start coming down the stairs and Alastor turned towards the stairs, First coming down the stairs was Vaggie and she wore a mid-calf length dress with spaghetti straps in a sleek grey color followed by Charlie who was in a strapless full length gown that was black with a pink bodice and arm cuffs and then Alastor saw Angel. Alastor expected Angel to be wearing a suit so he was very surprised which made Charlie and Vaggie giggle, Angel had on a form fitting pink dress with a heart opening that showed his cleavage and a small blood red bolero jacket that had a deer embroidered on the back of it in a shiny black thread and Angel's signature boots.

Angel's colors were still faded but his fur had begun to get it's sparkle back, Angel did a little spin at the bottom of the stairs and Alastor walked over to Angel wordlessly and held out his hand. Angel put his hand in Alastor's and then blushed as Alastor lifted Angel's hand and kissed it lightly as he spoke "Would you do me the courtesy of accompanying me this evening, Angel?" Angel smiled and his blushing grew brighter "Only with you Smiles. Only ever with you." Angel said and followed Alastor's lead to the limo where Charlie and Vaggie already waited.

Alastor took the time to tell Angel about the one and only opportunity he would have to decline all of this, Angel went over the information until he knew it by heart. Being given title and all this other royal stuff just made Angel feel like his skin was crawling, Angel had never been someone that was big on social rules and practices even dressing up like this just to say no thanks felt like a huge waste of time. Charlie and Vaggie stayed with Angel as long as possible even sitting in the room that he had to wait to be announced in, Charlie and Vaggie hugged Angel as they were announced and had to leave him alone inside the room. Alastor stood just outside the room with a glass in his hand and sipped his whiskey as he had a shadow guarding every door of the room Angel was waiting in.

Angel sat on a couch and waited and waited and waited for the door to open and tell him that he was announced and it was his turn, Angel leaned his head against his hand and closed his eyes while listening for his name. Finally after what felt like an eternity to Angel someone opened a door and he heard someone say "Angel Dust, please follow me." Angel stood up as he stretched and yawned his hands covering and rubbing his eyes as he walked to the door and followed the voice "Sorry about that, I must've dozed off and now all the lights are making my eyes hurt." Angel said as he shielded his eyes and kept blinking as he tried to adjust. "Here we are." The voice said while Angel gave a weak ' _thanks_ ' as he rubbed at his eyes harder. "Geez man, What was in that drink? Can't even see right, Everything's fuzzy and looks white." Angel complained.

A kind but strong and booming voice came from a man sitting behind a rich mahogany desk that Angel could just barely make out but then his eyes finally adjusted and Angel could make out the white wings on his back and a halo upon his head. " _ **Welcome, Anthony, To the hall of judgement**_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> French - Je te donne mon cœur, ma force, mon tout car tu es le seul, le seul amour qu'il y aura jamais pour moi.  
> English - I give you my heart, my strength, my everything for you are the one, the only love there shall ever be for me.


	26. Heaven and Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel's worked so hard to be good and done so much.  
> He deserves a suitable reward, Right?  
> So who wouldn't want to go to Heaven?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another sleep deprived chapter, that MAY get edited after I've slept. It feels good now but that might not be true.
> 
> Enjoy and comments are welcomed

Angel took a step back as his eyes went wide and he now looked around him with panic and confusion, "W-w-w-who a-are y-you?!? Where's Al? Al? AL!!" Angel turned around and tried to run back from where he came but there was just a wall with bookcases and books as if he were in some giant library. Angel put his back to the wall and tried to summon his blades, But they didn't appear for him. "My name is Raguel -' _The angel bowed his head_ '- I am the arch-angel known as the angel of Redemption." Angel didn't hear a word that was said as he kept focusing and trying to summon his blades or guns.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Angel cursed as his eyes darted around taking note of the ones approaching him, Angel jumped to climb the wall and fell flat on his back groaning while the angels stopped approaching and looked on with confusion. Angel had jumped at the wall like a spider would and as if he could climb like a spider. Raguel stood up and waved his hand, Angel felt the pain disappear and his body lifted and floating towards the desk again. Angel again began panicking, "AL! -' _Angel screamed out as he flailed trying to grab onto anything_ '- You'll never get me with this, Charlie and Al are coming just you wait." Angel managed to grab onto one of the angels and literally flung them at Raguel.

"We're not going to hurt you, Anthony." Raguel said as the angel that was thrown was gently placed back on his feet. "I'm here to welcome you." Angel finally heard what he was saying and looked at the angel. "W-what?! Welcome? me?" Angel was placed back on his feet now that he had calmed. "Yes, Anthony." "Nah uh, That's not my name, Nobody! calls me that. No one!" Angel started to grow angry "I apologize, How should I call you then?" Raguel asked while Angel shifted in place while feeling a bit uncomfortable as he spoke his name "Name's Angel, Angel Dust." All the near by angels began murmuring.

"Silence please!" Raguel said looking around him "That is an unusual name, Here in Heaven people normally use their birth names." Angel crossed his arms and just let Raguel continue. "Well, You are a bit of a special case." "No shit! I betcha ain't ever had a demon up here before." Angel said as he looked around. "Got anything to drink? After dozing off and then this surprise, I could use a little something to take the edge off." Raguel cleared his throat "This is Heaven, Have some juice -' _Raguel waved his hand and a glass appeared_ '- It seems you have been working on improving yourself for some time and I do have to apologize that it took so long for us to view your case, It was only after receiving a prayer that we were informed to review your case."

"Wait, Someone prayed?? for me?? You gotta be kidding me." Angel said as he tried the juice and then set the glass back down "Ugh.. What.. what is that, That's **nasty**." Raguel looked at the juice and back at Angel "Ah, I believe it must be that your no longer used to your normal form." Angel took a good look at himself now and was shocked "Wh-What??" Angel's chest was flat and he only had 1 set of arms and hands. A mirror popped up and Angel stared at himself touching his hair and face then pinching himself, Angel looked just like he used to when he was alive. "I-I-I can't believe it, I'm human again." Angel looked at the angel across from him "So, Uh, When do I get my hall pass?" Angel asked.

Raguel looked at Angel with a confused expression "Hall pass? I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean." Angel gestured randomly "You know, The thing that if I went to visit my friends I could come back here. I've seen you angels do it every year when the Cleanse comes around." Raguel looked at the subordinate angels and one whispered in his ear "Ah! I see! Yes, No worries. We wouldn't want to risk exposing you to corrupting elements now that you've worked so hard at redemption. You will never be selected for the Cleanse operation." Raguel said with a smile.

Angel shook his head "No, No, That's not what I'm talking about. See, There's this guy back down there and I think it's crazy but he has to be the one that prayed for me and we had this really special connection. He's my Smiles. So I gotta be able to go back and see him, After all Heaven's all about love and stuff, Right?" Angel said as he tried to explain. Raguel gave a chuckle "Haha. That's a good one, I'll have to remember that joke. Love in Hell, Did you hear that?" Raguel said to the angel next to him and they both laughed. 

"Heaven is more like it is on earth, As above so below. The rules here are just clearer and very simple to understand and those that can follow those rules are welcomed, Just like you are now and just to be clear there will be no trips to Hell. You'll be going to the Elysian Fields." Raguel explained and Angel sat in the chair opposite the angel looking at the floor. "Is something wrong? You seem to actually be depressed." The subordinate angel asked of Angel. 

"So, Uh, You know. Just so I don't mess up, There's no way that I'd be sent back to Hell?" Angel asked while fidgeting with the white robe on him. Raguel laughed again "No, No, You need not fear that He would cast you out for there is no sin here in Heaven, He is all forgiving and watches over his flock and cares for each of them. Since the beginning of time itself the Betrayer is the only being He ever cast down." Raguel preached and received supportive comments from the surrounding angels. Angel continued to fidget with his robe, "Excuse me, Angel Dust. -' _Angel lifted his head_ '- I have to say, Your the very first soul I've ever seen that wasn't thrilled to be here. You actually seem unhappy and I can't possibly fathom why, Please share your troubled thoughts." Raguel said.

Angel looked around him at all the furniture, books and scrolls and everything that a person could want to see and do was here at his finger tips and Angel felt hollow inside. Angel had done what others said couldn't be done. Angel, A demon, Found redemption and it had ripped him away from his friends and family in Hell, With no possible way to return to them. Angel found this perfectly pointless as he would never be able to be happy here. Realizing this Angel started laughing and crying at the same time causing Raguel to look at him with concern, "Just send me back!! -' _Angel cried out_ '- There's gotta be a way back. You can keep your clouds and fluffy shit and piss juice. Give me back my Smiles!!" Angel cried out in sorrow and rage.

"I don't give a FUCK about your rules -' _The angels in the surrounding area started clamoring_ '- This place is Hell without Smiles. Now, Who do I gotta fuck or stab to go back!" Angel yelled at Raguel who was taken aback "You want. To go. Back to Hell?? What ever for?!?" Raguel couldn't process or deal with the very idea that a soul would WILLINGLY go to Hell. "You really don't get it, My Smiles. -' _Angel shook his head_ '- He's MY Smiles and I'm, I'm his Angel and it didn't matter where or when. I'm sorry Al, I'll come home somehow." Angel flopped back into the chair crying and sobbing as a gentle glowing light floated into the room. All of the angels watched solemnly as the light floated over beside Angel.

"You would forsake all of Heaven and even God himself for just this one soul?" A soft motherly voice asked "Yeah, Al's my everything. It didn't matter what Val or Lucifer or Lilith did to fuck with us -' _Several angels gasped as the names of the demons_ '- I always had Al and my family at my back, Didn't matter if it was taking back turf or snuffing thugs. Smiles was always with me and when I'd get kidnapped he'd come running, Always made my heart race seeing him slicing them up and ripping them apart as he did. I'd give anything for him, And without him it ain't worth shit."

All the angels in the area stopped and listened as the light spoke, "It sounds as if your talking about love." Angel sniffled and wiped at his eyes "You wouldn't get it cuz you all think Hell can't have anything good and there's not a lot, But it's there. There's Charlie and Vaggie doing the redemption thing with a hotel to save demons. I laughed at first but here I am, the #1 porn star and escort of Hell, Angel Dust -' _Angel did a little bow_ '- Then there's Niffty and Husk, Niffty talks about wanting a wedding and saying we should do a triple one with all of us. Then there's Al. My Smiles and the only man I'll ever love." Angel said.

Raguel looked at Angel "If you go back, That's it. No amount of repentance will ever earn you redemption again." Angel looked at Raguel "Only way I'm staying is if Al can make it up here too." Raguel scratched his head "To know if they have a chance, I'd need to know more about them to judge their soul." Angel paused for a moment and thought to himself before just blurting out information about Alastor, This is Heaven and Alastor is one of The strongest demons and Angel was about to receive a title and the ceremony. Angel had noticed that Heaven wasn't as he had imagined it was so he became skeptical about just spitting out any more information.

"He's my Smiles and I'm his Angel. Nobody keeps their name there, So that means I gotta go to my Smiles. I'd bet they're still looking for me, So just tell me where." Angel went to get up but couldn't something kept him in the seat "You see, It's monumental when someone is redeemed from sin and such a rare occurrence. With this being the very first time ever that a demon has sought redemption and succeeded, That's very special or even unique." The voice from the light said.

Angel tried getting up again "Uh, Mind lifting the voodoo?" Angel asked the light as he scratched at the back of his neck while he cursed at himself, Just being here had marked him as being special and that was only headaches and pains in Hell and Angel doubted it would be any different here. Finally the light spoke up again "We'd like you to stay for a day to answer our questions and in return we will allow you to ask any questions you wish." Angel looked at the light and then back to Raguel "Uh, Don't take this wrong but I'm guessing you don't do deals like in Hell, So how do I know you'll send me back after?" Raguel looked to the floating light and it spoke. "I give you my word as an arch-angel of Heaven, I will personally see you returned to Hell."

Angel scratched his head and nodded "Gotta say, Doesn't have the same impact as the green flames but I'll take it. I actually got some questions too, Charlie's gonna love this cuz it's not like we know a lot about you down there. Most stuff everyone knows is just weird bullshit that's been twisted, you know?" Raguel looked at Angel with a puzzled look "No, Actually I don't. How do they not understand the Elysian Fields??"

Angel squinted "The what what?? Far as anybody in Hell knows, Heaven is a place made of gold and pearls and you sit and eat on your ass all day, every day." The light spoke up again "Every soul is actively stirred to their passions but guided from Sin. Such behavior is only for the Slothful and is unacceptable." Angel gave a little chuckle "Tell that to Fats Joe, He's been dreaming that he could eat nothing but donuts." Raguel shook his head and guided Angel to a quieter and private room where Angel was given paper to write on and a pen was placed on the table.

Angel took a moment before picking up the pen and then letting out a sigh of relief "Something wrong with the pen?" Raguel asked "Huh? OH! Uh, There's a thing Lucifer did to stop others from being all brainy, The pens most places use got spines on them." Raguel tiled his head "Spines??" Angel held out his hand but all the marks and scars were gone "Huh, Scars are gone. Yeah, The spines open your scars and let your blood run down grooves in the pen so you can write." Raguel shivered while the voice from the light made an audible sound of disgust. 

Raguel asked questions mainly about the hotel Angel mentioned and how they were trying to redeem the demons, Angel would ask questions about explaining what redemption meant and how it was measured. Eventually, A meal was brought in and Angel attempted to eat with the arch-angels but had to give up as the meal made him feel nausea. Angel thought to himself about the food as he had eaten just fine back when he was in Hell so it's not Omnibus' business, Right? The words of Lilith popped into his head -'The Omnibus' have unique control over their physical bodies and appearance'- was it possible Angel was still part demon and it was rejecting the food and drink here? Angel closed his eyes for a moment and adjusted his body, Angel bit his tongue to keep a straight face and decided to try and hide this and any more facts about himself.

Angel felt fairly satisfied with the information he was able to get for Charlie and stretched as he stood up, "Ugh my body feels like it's made of lead." Raguel thought for a moment "I suppose it must be the differential effect on you." Angel stopped and asked "What? You mean time's different here?" Raguel nodded "Oh my, Yes. Hell is accelerated in time while Heaven is excluded, It allows us to accomplish so much more." Angel grabbed onto Raguel's robes "Wait, So how much time passed in Hell by now? You said it'd only be 1 day." 

Raguel had to turn to another angel and ask about the passage of time before answering, "Oh dear, Spilt milk and all that you know. Haha. Let's get you back, Oh Gabriel."


	27. Mind the Pitfalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor has amazing willpower and mental strength. What would possibly happen if there was something that could create a crack in that stone wall inside him? That wouldn't be a terrible thing to let down those walls, Right? Is Alastor really the ringmaster of all those powers or does he just hold keys to the cages?
> 
> Charlie and Vaggie do their best to help out everyone they know, Even Pentious, while researching in hopes that they could possibly uncover something that would help calm Alastor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying out a new thing with this cursed text stuff, Not sure I like the way it turned out. I may experiment on my own with different types to see if I find one that isn't so.. well.. crappy. Please let me know what you think of it and if I should continue to use it.

Alastor found some entertainment to pass the time by terrifying the nosy busybody's that would come by the room Angel waited in, Alastor had been concerned that Lucifer would attempt something however when he saw Lilith holding onto his arm Alastor knew that Lucifer would have his hands full. Alastor perked up as he heard an announcement, "Introducing the special guest of the evening, Mr. Angel Dust." The imp performing the announcements said with a loud and clear voice. Alastor scared off the guard at the door and opened the doors himself to bring out Angel.

Soon as the doors were opened Alastor's form grew with red and black sigils on his skin and his antlers tore through the door frame as the doors were torn off and thrown, All nearby demons tried to get away and screamed while Charlie and Vaggie turned to look at Lucifer while he jumped up from his throne and looked towards the disturbance. Lucifer didn't even have time to learn anything before Alastor arrived in front of him with a beastly roar and sent him flying into a wall and spitting out blood, Nearly everyone was frozen by the intense killing intent by Alastor and as he spoke while everyone but the strongest of demons had to actually cover their ears as the sound of Alastor speaking felt like it was digging into their brain.

" **Ẉ̴̢̪͚͆̈́̇̚̕̕h̵̡̥͉̺̯̠̼͋̾͝͠a̶̳̭͖͖͘t̵̛̘̺̂͑͘͝ ̵̳͔̮̦͙͐̕͝ď̶̛͉͓̣̿̾͗͋̏i̷͇͐̈́̑͝͝d̵̲̮̗̹̳͇̐̂̂̚̚ ̸͎͙͈͉̱̬͊̿͐ȳ̶̧̜̖̗̟̤̳̚͠͝ỏ̵̼͕̔́ū̴̲͓͎̣̺̃ ̴̡̻̠̱͓̂̅̆͒͑̚d̶̞̱̬̝̗̉̈̿̓͘ŏ̴̳̞͖̙͎̥̩̊̐̃ ̶̮̱͔̼̹̽͛̂̌͗ͅa̶̛̜̘̗͓̩̻̳̿͑̚ṋ̷̢͓̲͆̑̃͑͠͝d̸̨̢̲̪̦̤͐̂̄̄̏̚ ̶̝͔̱̣̩̙̓͊̚͜ẅ̶̛̟̮́̉̿͒̕h̵̬̣͌͆̐e̷͎̬͋̈̃̽̑̏͝r̶͔͕̉̐̈͘͝e̴̹̭͍̳̣͆͋͗͌͜ͅ ̵̧͂̇ī̵͓̪̫́͠s̶̨̹͉͓̗͖̎̈́͜͝ ̴̢̭̫̮̝͗̕ͅẢ̴̫̖̯̜͍̭n̷̨̗͉̈́̾̏̕ģ̸̤̪͙̱̋̾̈́e̶͇̦͔̎̒̂͋͝l̶̞̹̞͖͔̜̖**?̷͕͉͔̘͔̜̲̀" Alastor's eyes looked like two balls of burning flames inside the white skull while blood leaked from all of the etchings on his skin.

Everyone had now formed a circle going from Lucifer climbing out of the wall to where Alastor stood, Charlie and Vaggie ran towards Alastor trying to find out what was going on. Lucifer yelled out at Alastor "The Fuck do you think your doing? Don't test me just because you have his attention right now!" Alastor took a breath and looked around, Nothing else was out of order and even his own shadows hadn't noticed anything. Alastor remained in his Eldritch form but the extreme elements of it calmed and reverted while he ran back into the room that Angel had been in, Alastor tore apart the whole room while everyone watched until they also finally understood. 

Angel Dust wasn't in the room and had vanished somewhere or somehow, Instantly all ruling demons were busy contacting their underlings and gathering information in hopes of securing a deal of some kind with whomever managed to nab Angel Dust right under the nose of Lucifer himself. It only took a few minutes though for everyone to discover that no one had Any information or clue leaving everyone completely baffled, Charlie was standing in the doorway of the room with Vaggie when she suddenly let out a yell of surprise. Everyone made way as Lucifer marched towards the room but he was met halfway by Charlie who asked a question that stumped even Lucifer, "Is there a way to know if angelic magic was used?" Charlie's eyes practically sparkled as she asked and Lilith didn't bother even trying to hold back and burst out laughing. 

Lilith was nearly falling off her throne as she continued laughing uncontrollably as Lucifer and almost everyone else present felt they had missed something, Vaggie stood there stunned before she turned to Charlie and lifted her into the air " **YOU DID IT**! I knew you could, Hon!" Vaggie kissed Charlie passionately as they were obviously thinking the same thing. Everyone else murmured and talked amongst their cliques while trying to make the same connection, Lilith finally managed to stop laughing long enough to say "Redemption, Your own daughter" Before once again bursting out laughing again. Lucifer instantly looked at Charlie with a furious expression "Your telling me, This was because of your little project? Angel was what? **Redeemed**?" Lucifer rushed into the room where Alastor stood holding the red bolero jacket that Angel had been wearing. 

Lucifer took one look at Alastor and didn't bother questioning him before taking a single look around the room and then commanding one of the fallen angels to find what they could. Lucifer grabbed and threw a nearby imp at Lilith who was now in tears from laughing, " **GO**!" Lucifer yelled at the crowd of demons and they begun leaving in droves. Charlie and Vaggie that had been celebrating caught sight of Alastor as he stood holding the piece of clothing and tried to console and comfort him, Alastor didn't even respond but Charlie and Vaggie backed off slowly feeling that something was wrong and dangerous before leaving Alastor and heading to the hotel.

Alastor large form was immovable as his mind went wild eliminating the ways that Angel would've been taken and with Alastor being one of very few demons that could twist space he was faced with the answer Charlie had already come up with. Alastor had peeked in with his shadows and knew Angel had dozed off with the jacket on, Alastor tilted his head as he looked at it in his hands as he tried to understand what he felt. Sorrow, Empty, Resentful, Vengeful, Pain, Pain and more pain caused something inside Alastor that since they all took his time with Angel, He would also share this pain of Angel vanishing with them.

Alastor slowly turned towards Lilith and Lucifer who were now arguing and Alastor swung his arm forward creating several spikes of pure shadow that pierced into them both, Alastor clenched his fist and the spikes drew inside them both and then burst out of them making them both look like some kind of urchin. There was almost no anger as Alastor walked toward them slowly, "You took something -' _Alastor tilted his head to the other side now_ '- Now pay your debt." Lucifer spat and struggled nearly breaking free.

Alastor touched the shadowy material and it shrunk letting Lucifer transform and he struck out at Alastor who didn't move or flinch, Alastor was knocked back and shook his head and snapped his fingers making the shadowy material again pierce through Lucifer's entire body and it repeated that several times. Alastor watched without hate or anger he merely made note of what was most effective and adjusted the actions of the shadowy spikes accordingly, Lilith who had remained silent and endured hoping to find a clue how to handle Alastor suddenly felt like someone had poured freezing water over her after seeing his behavior.

Lucifer suffered for a short time before he decided to grit his teeth and use all his strength while he gave Lilith dirty looks believing she already had a clue to how strong Alastor truly was and didn't bother to share that information, Alastor did a few more tests before growing bored of Lilith and Lucifer. Alastor turned and left the palace and every single demon that witnessed him leaving could only describe the experience as having watched the Reaper of Souls itself having walked the halls of the palace, The air surrounding Alastor and the sound of his steps were enough that demons would run before and now there was an aura that felt like the chill of death that could be felt long before you could even see him.

Once Alastor had gone far enough the strength of the spikes dropped and Lucifer and Lilith broke free, "You knew didn't you?" Lucifer tended to his wound as he stared daggers at Lilith. "Would you have believed me even if I told you? HA! Should I ask about Angel's importance in replacing me? Or were you going to try to make a harem, Again?" Lucifer fussed but with Lilith able to coax his pride he was soon telling her of the grand plan he had to mess with Alastor and Angel in hopes of causing of headache for the Heavens. Lilith shook her head as it was exactly the same story she altered for Charlie that lead Lucifer on this wild goose chase, "Lucifer, Do you remember when Charlie was growing up? -' _Lucifer waved his hand saying kinda_ '- You recall how much she liked those human fairy tales that always had a 'sweet' ending to them? -' _This time Lucifer sat and actually thought before nodding slowly_ '- Remember teaching her the records of the Cleanse and trying to make her not care so much? -' _Lucifer's face dropped into a look of displeasur_ e'- How about how she'd cry every time she read about someone dying -' _If expressions could kill Lilith would be dead at this very moment_ '- so I had gone and had it changed for her."

Lilith tried not to laugh at this point as this time things reached a point where she wasn't sure he'd forgive her, Even if she didn't avoid his payback for all of this. Lucifer just stood up from his throne and walked deeper into the palace without a word or glance towards her with a face that showed no feeling at all, Lilith knew that kind of reaction as she had that reaction to his actions more than once and each time it had resulted in some of the worst times in Hell as that was when Lucifer and Lilith weren't a united front and directly conflicted with each other. Charlie's birth had brought the longest period of unity between the two but Lilith didn't want to risk it and wouldn't consider allowing Lucifer to produce yet another heir, He was already making Charlie jump through hoops endlessly and if there were another it would be a conflict that would never end.

Charlie and Vaggie had rushed back to the hotel to meet with Niffty and Husk, "Husk, Something's wrong with Al. He snapped at the palace." Husk slammed the doors shut and marked symbols around every entry with Niffty's help. "Husk? What are you doing? What's wrong with Al?" Charlie asked while Vaggie watched in confusion. Husk didn't stop as he spoke "Lemme guess, He stopped talking and just stood there, Right? Felt like you were standing next to a bomb or something?" Charlie and Vaggie nodded with surprise "Al ain't coming back for a while, This'll keep whatever that shit inside is outta here. Guess the slut's with him eh?" Husk finished with the symbols.

Charlie and Vaggie wanted to tell Husk, Niffty and all the other demons at the hotel but it was still a guess, It was possible that something else had happened with Angel at the palace so they both just shook their heads ' _No_ '. "That fucking slut, Always causing problems." Husk griped as he set up a sniper spot covering the front door "Husk, I really don't think that's needed." Charlie said as Husk turned on a TV and found a live feed. Alastor had several demons being held by his shadows and was killing them one by one using a different method each and every time, Husk's face was deadpan as he looked over at Charlie who was cringing and left the room without saying anything more.

Alastor would ask his victims to explain how the pain felt as he tried to duplicate the feelings he was having, Alastor had been only feared when he was hunting or on a rampage previously. Right now he was spreading more fear and terror than ever before as he behaved like some sort of mad scientist using anyone and everyone as subjects for him to use in his tests, One arrogant demon trying to gain more power thought to try to use this time to prove Alastor was just a pushover in his human/deer hybrid form. That demon ' _allowed_ ' himself to be captured and when Alastor came over to put him into the next test he attacked Alastor with several long knives that went right through Alastor's body, Alastor looked down at the knives before pulling one out and licking it clean "Ah, Right blades create a different kind of pain. Thank you." Alastor said as the demon trembled in fear as he looked at the knives that Alastor ignored in his body and forced the demon through his tests killing him.

This pattern continued day after day, Eventually there was a specific news update that would be sent out whenever Alastor moved into a new area and even had a projected path. Alastor's 'tests' left a trail of bodies that looked like the march of some great machine that minced up the bodies, Blood pooled until it was literally running in the streets and spreading the unmistakable stench of death. Alastor walked forward while looking for a new place to do more testing and going over a pad of paper in his hands that had sprays of blood and viscera smeared across it, Alastor looked over his notes and so far he hadn't gotten very close to causing the same kind of pain that he felt. 

Knives, Bullets, Fire, Chemicals, Magic, Alastor kept trying different things and different combinations and he did think that he was onto something when he had lit magnesium inside the chest cavity of one of his tests, However that had burnt far too fast and granted them far too swift of an ending for Alastor as he wanted something that would smoulder and burn at almost the same speed of healing. Bodies hung from pikes in places and other places had bodies suspended over and by bamboo shoots that grew through them, Alastor couldn't seem to find the right way inflict pain at a nearly continuous rate that didn't end up with the tests dying within a week which wasn't enough for Alastor. 

Alastor wanted a way that would continue to grind and grind away without allowing the pain to dull or a way for them to become numb to it, Charlie made only 1 attempt at trying to communicate with Alastor and after she was slightly traumatized and the only reason she survived was because of Vaggie. Alastor hadn't heard a word said and didn't respond at all until his test subject died screaming and Alastor made an effort to find another subject. Vaggie had pulled Charlie back into the limo and closed the door just as Alastor's shadows speared a demon that was right next to them and then took them over to Alastor's tests. Charlie got out to help the demon and saw Alastor cut open the demons chest and then Alastor grabbed the bones and spread them like they should be on hinges, The bones snapped with an awful sound as the demon screamed and though they survived to this point Alastor paid no mind as he looked at his notes then grabbed one of the organs and ripped it out of the demon and cooked it and began eating it while the demon struggled. 

Once Alastor finished eating he stood up grabbed the leg of the demon and flung them into a wall with a pile of corpses, Alastor looked around once more and talked to one of his shadows before starting to walk away from that location. Charlie and Vaggie sat in the limo on the way back to the hotel with a cold chill they couldn't shake for the next few days. Charlie and Vaggie researched and studied everything possible in an attempt to prove Angel had been redeemed and hoping that would calm Alastor, Everything that they had managed to gather after days of work and research ended with their only answer being that there was a chance for redemption for all souls which was the very cornerstone the whole redemption project was based on. Charlie and Vaggie decided to share what they thought had happened with the others while warning them that there was still no proof at all, All the demons that came to the hotel basically took it as one of Vaggie's pep talks to encourage them while Husk and Niffty sat truly wondering.

Time passed slowly for everyone in the hotel day by day demons worried about even setting a foot outside, Cannibal groups had come together while following Alastor's wake of gore and begun to worship him until Alastor noticed them and instead of fleeing they tried to talk to him. Alastor used all of the cannibals in his tests though some managed to survive and claim they were favored by Alastor, Charlie and Vaggie had called everyone they knew and brought them into the hotel. Rosie, Cherri, Molly, Arackniss, Pentious the hotel was fuller than ever and there were high tensions but everyone would calm down and put things aside when the alternative was to be out there with Alastor in his current state, Rosie asked a few questions of Husk and Charlie before she took over Alastor's office as her own.

Inside Alastor's mind was the Al that those at the hotel knew, His body was curled up in a fetal position and floating in darkness with his eyes closed. Alastor pushed his feelings down and tried to distance himself from them, Inside the dark was warm and comfortable and smooth jazz played in the background but it didn't stop the feelings from digging into him like poison. Alastor had already secluded himself in his mind with all his memories of Angel and wasn't even conscious when he tortured Lucifer and Lilith, Al floated in that sea of memories with Angel going through those days over and over as he forcibly suppressed his emotions.

The Eldritch power Alastor controlled fed on emotions, Strong emotions drove the very core of that power and the stronger the emotion the more power provided to it. The Eldritch power envelop Alastor in sludge that kept him warm, safe and comfortable but most importantly numb to everything he had been feeling, In the mean time while it protected Alastor the Eldritch conducted tests to find this emotion it didn't know or understand and how to continue it as it was enjoying being the one in control now.

The fallen angel returned to Lucifer and reported, Lucifer ended up destroying half of the palace that day and killing the fallen angel he'd sent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case it's unreadable for some people the cursed text says: What did you do and Where is Angel?


	28. From Hell to Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor lost himself to his emotions once again but the longer he tried to hide away and not feel anything the more he could feel what Angel meant to him.  
> Charlie and Vaggie try to help out those they know and get flooded with work since Angel's disappearance can't be explained, While everyone tries to get prepared for the approaching Cleanse.  
> Alastor is finally stirred and regains himself and control of his emotions just in time as the horns for the Cleanse sound through the skies.

Days upon days of news about the Eldritch Alastor's activities brought out the curiosity of many demons and those seeking possibilities, So far every demon that approached Alastor's body had ended up being used for some form of test. Eldritch Alastor felt like it was starting to get closer with this latest series of tests where it was ripping out bones from arms and legs, Some of the less skilled and less successful doctors that were in Hell also began using the locations that it would create to practice or steal body parts for their own means. Lucifer and Lilith weren't speaking with each other still but there hadn't been any direct conflicts between them yet, With half of the palace destroyed all of the staff had it difficult when dealing with either of them. It was like walking through a mine field and they were all just waiting for the one misstep that would set everything off.

Charlie and Vaggie worked out a plan with everyone that was currently staying in the hotel and worked out job rotations to keep food stocked and everyone comfortable. It was during one of the trips to gather things that were needed in the hotel that on the returning trip it was discovered that the Cleanse was only a day away, Upon returning and sharing the information everyone checked their calendar. Pentious was panicky as it had been his turn to go out with Niffty's help and had discovered this, Husk looked at the snake and rolled his eyes as he drank from his bottle as he grumbled "Nothing to get worked up about." Husk had been holding position watching over the main entry to the hotel while watching news about Alastor, Molly and Arackniss were now paying attention to what was going on after cleaning up for the next meal "How can we not worry, it's the Cleanse." Molly said while Arackniss stood behind her looking somber as he nodded.

Niffty poked at Husk who was flicking his tail at her while grumbling at her to stop but Niffty ignored what Husk was saying this time and continued to prod him to talk even more until Husk finally shouted "RAHH!! Fine, There's no Cleanse this year!! -' _Husk turned to Niffty and yelled_ '- Ya happy now?!" Husk got up from the position he had been holding and went into the back area that was his as he slammed and locked the door. Niffty watched Husk and looked sad now that he left but she finished sharing the information, "If enough demons die, There'll be no Cleanse." Vaggie looked confused along with the others as Charlie slowly nodded and spoke up "Yes, I can remember reading or hearing something about that when I was younger. -' _Charlie shuffled a few books before opening one_ '- Here it is. Normally it happens only when Hell births an Overlord, But if it was just about kills there were other years with massive kill counts. Alastor is out there and something is strange, What is going on?" Charlie worried as she peeked out a window.

Alastor's consciousness continued to float around in that bubble but each time that his memories looped he felt an irritation, It felt like the smoothest and perfect playing of jazz except for that single wrong note every time the song started over. Eldritch Alastor was growing more and more tired as time continued and his tests continued to fail in producing results, Alastor was slowly managing to get more and more of his emotions under control and confirmed that his connection to Angel is something that he had to treasure and did not need to protect. When the Eldritch inside Alastor wrapped him in that bubble it attempted to sever it like an annoying string on a piece of clothing, Everything else had been severed by the Eldritch including sight, hearing, touch, hunger but it had no effect on this thread like thing that Alastor had clung to and finally it was forced to give up on breaking it.

During the time that Alastor had withdrawn into himself mentally and emotionally it was that bond he had with Angel that he had clung to so greedily that gave him a way out and back to Angel, Alastor had no clues or facts but as he held onto his bond he grew more and more certain that Angel was okay and that a gentle warmth was being radiated within him from their bond. Alastor's consciousness was slowly starting to awaken and the Eldritch power that controlled his body was growing more and more frustrated for once Alastor was fully conscious it would have to struggle with him and may be subdued again, By this point Eldritch Alastor had already begun proceeding through the lower levels of Hell as there were hundreds of demons down here that he could bargain with to learn what he needed.

Lucifer stood watching the countdown for the Cleanse and wondered himself what was going to be the results this time, Part of him wanted the Cleanse to come and give him something to relieve his boredom and he always enjoyed killing angels. Lilith had made a few attempts at testing the waters but so far Lucifer had been completely indifferent to her and her presence as could be seen now that most of the palace had been repaired and rebuilt, Royal functions were back to their usual state except for the buzz going around about there being a possibility Angel Dust found redemption through Lucifer's daughter, Charlie.

Vaggie was handling all of the requests for information and for visits to see the redemption project at the hotel while Charlie was going over everything they did with Angel and tried to write a summary that they could try to follow for the others in the hotel. Charlie and Vaggie had been working nearly day and night for the past few days when they heard the horns that signified the beginning of the Cleanse, Everyone in the hotel watched from windows, doors and even the rooftop now that the barrier was shielding them. Everyone pointed and was talking as they noticed after the horns sounded as a massive black sludge was stretching itself up towards the location that angels would use to enter Hell, Angels did swoop into Hell in battalions and in formations as their wings beat and kept them flying while the sludge continued to stretch upwards like something inside was trying to escape.

News about Alastor's activities were discontinued a few days before the Cleanse and once he had begun traveling the lower levels of Hell, No demon would travel below the second ring without necessity as the further down one traveled the more horrific things became until you reached The Pit. The Pit was a special place in Hell and only the strongest of all demons could even make use of it as The Pit had something similar to an animal level intelligence, Just by stepping within it's reach was a declaration that you were strong enough to beat it back and not end up captured by it. The Pit fed upon those within it and it enjoyed their suffering and with the size of it The Pit secluded and tortured all things inside it and it was never satisfied, The Pit would leave targets alone to make them suffer more and to play mind games with their anxiety. 

The Pit was something from before the creation of man and older than time itself though no one is certain where it came from back then it had a different name, The Pit was known as The Dark or The Empty and it had originally slept endlessly while it floated around reality. The Pit was also the source and origin of all Eldritch power and it was seeking to end all things and return to sleep, Eldritch Alastor was traveling down through these levels with the want to trade for the strength to keep the real Alastor suppressed inside it. Alastor's consciousness was at the point of starting to know that the Eldritch powers were running wild and attempting to reverse their positions of power, Eldritch Alastor was already reaching the limit of it's strength as its movements stopped with The Pit in view.

Eldritch Alastor melted into a pile of sludge that started stretching towards The Pit while Alastor's consciousness was starting to awaken his physical body while a large black sludge tentacle rose up from The Pit, The Eldritch powers only now realized how weak it really was in comparison to Alastor and without Alastor's strength it wasn't even worth the attention of The Pit. It was just chaff that could blow in the wind however it pleased, Alastor was the true source of all the strength it had enjoyed and used for this period of time the Eldritch was surprised as Alastor started to draw it back in and The Pit tried to absorb it at the same time.

Alastor's eyes slowly opened with the red glowing brightly as he took on his full demon form with his antlers spreading wide with blade sharp edges and long limbs that looked as if they'd been stretched on a rack, Alastor heard the horns sound that marked the beginning of the Cleanse and he grabbed the sludge as if it were solid and tore a large portion of the tentacle away as he absorbed it and destroyed the ego and intellect that had grown inside it. Alastor turned and walked away from The Pit without another thought as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, Cleanse meant the path to Heaven was open which also meant that there was an open door that would lead to Angel.

Alastor blasted himself through the layers of brimstone, lava, bones, dirt and everything else until he reached the surface and then drew out all the Eldritch sludge he could command and had it lift him towards the angels position, A massive lake of sludge rose from the ground forming some sort of melting or liquid mountain with a single pillar stretching towards that opening. Alastor stood there with his microphone cane held in his hands and standing firmly on the very tip of that pillar, "Mon ange, If you can't come to me then I'll come to you." Alastor said to himself as his form shifted again to his massive Eldritch form.

Alastor's rise was visible from almost anywhere in Hell, It nearly looked like he had shot himself towards the angel battalions and as the angels nervously watched his approach there came a roar from Alastor, "Move!" All of the angels present nearly fell as they fought just to keep their wings working to keep them in the air which allowed Alastor and his Eldritch sludge to slam into the opening into Heaven and Alastor stepped inside it. Instantly the material beneath his feet darkened until it was the color of ash and made a crumbling sound, Alastor tested his power and found himself still overflowing with energy from having absorbed everything from those that were tortured and killed. Alastor took a deep breath and let out a roar "Angel!" that shook and rumbled forward through Heaven, Deeper inside Heaven where Angel was the roar that Alastor had done didn't carry his voice so much as become a rolling rumble but Angel froze and instantly knew instantly Alastor was here.

In front of Alastor 7 angels appeared and each one held an ornate golden spear with markings and carvings in the metal that let off a holy glow as well as wore an individualized set of armor, One of the angels that looked most like he was for combat stepped forward and raised his spear towards Alastor and was about to speak but Alastor spoke first.

" **Return My Angel, Now!** " Alastor pulled out his jet black scythe as he spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> Comments are always welcomed.


	29. Angels Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel rushes forwards as he'd swear he can feel Alastor and so many things could go bad with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you probably noticed and could tell, There's only one more chapter left in this work. I think I will take a break when I finish this one but there will definitely be more works.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments sharing your thoughts and thank you for reading my work.  
> I hope you enjoy and find the next chapters satisfying.

Alastor stood firmly as he faced the angels and demanded Angel's return but even he was surprised to learn that it wasn't a matter of demons can't enter Heaven but that the moment they entered Heaven began cleansing them, A demon's form, powers and abilities all came from their sinful attributes so upon setting foot into Heaven it was similar to jumping into a vat of acid. All parts of a demon would be under constant and persistent attempts to erase them down to their very core, Alastor didn't know this when he arrived but all 7 of the arch-angels that stood in front of him did and were surprised that Alastor was able to hold himself together let alone speak clearly.

Alastor took another step forward and the sound of the floor sizzling cracking and then crumbling slightly actually caused 6 of the arch-angels to step back while the one facing Alastor stood firmly and spoke "What is this about Your angel?? Demons do **Not** have angels!" While another spoke "Calm down Azrael, He summoned us here for a reason. Certainly not to bicker with a demon." Alastor continued to struggle and slowly take steps forward as they talked amongst themselves, All of the angels seemed to maintain awareness of Alastor as they kept their distance from him but didn't allow him to walk freely.

Angel knew in his heart that Alastor was here and was terrified of what might happen to Alastor and that he didn't know what might happen once they knew who Al was, Angel's body raced through Heaven panting and struggling as he pushed himself as hard as he could all the while his mind racing. How long had Angel been here? The Cleanse was more than a month away, How did Alastor get here? Was there fighting? More and more questions kept coming but one thought kept overwriting them all, Alastor was here for him and Angel was going to go to him no matter what.

Angel was bumping into others and knocking them over but he didn't even bother saying sorry, Angel had no clue where he was going but as he ran he followed a feeling inside and his instincts. Angel hadn't even noticed when he unconsciously had recreated his second set of arms, Gasps and comments were made when Angel bolted past them or knocked them over. Angel slid and turned a corner and down that long hall 8 figures stood, 7 arch-angels in full armor and armed with spears formed a semi-circle around the final larger figure that caused Angel's eyes to fill with tears. 

There he stood 10 feet tall with his large black scythe that smoke oozed off of in one hand while his skin was covered with etchings with black and red sigils that moved about, The deer skull sat on the hood of shadows and red glowing eyes were visible with flames that licked up towards the antlers that seemed to absorb all light except for the red glowing lines and sigils that pulsed slowly. The large cloven hoof with red and black fur took another step forward and the material of the floor let out sounds that would almost make you think it was alive, Angel cried out as the tears started to fall "Stop hurting him!" All 7 of the angels turned to see the source of this cry with a look of shock and surprise on their faces. 

Angel's body was moving before he knew what he was doing but he was already running towards Alastor and trying to get past the angels that looked at him with shock at first and then repulsion as they saw Angel's form start to shift and lose it's humanity. Angel's legs grew longer and his hair turned white as fur the same color started to cover his whole body, One of his eyes colored pink and the other turned black with a pink pupil. Angel leapt towards Alastor and just 5 feet from him Angel was suddenly suspended in the air with a look of confusion.

"You? Your the reason we're here? What could possibly be so important about a single soul choosing to fall that all 7 of us were summoned?" One of the angels asked as he stepped closer to Angel "Michael, It's not our place to question. We're here as we were told and we shall watch and learn what it is that He wants us to." The arch-angel named Michael turned to his brother "Gabriel, I don't need to watch or wait to know what to do here. -' _Michael lifts his spear_ '- It's a demon, Nothing more." " **STOP**!" Shouted an angel and Michael gave them a bored look "What is it now, Chamuel? Your not going to say that demons are peaceful are you?" Chamuel took a step forward facing Michael and spoke "If we were to battle or smite, We would've been told to do so. Don't let your nature or job rule you." 

Michael rolled his eyes "It's a demon, A soul choosing sin over salvation as so many of them do. It is sad and I will reflect on why this soul after redemption fell again but is that any reason to not smite it and the one attempting to actually enter Heaven?" Alastor and Angel struggled while they ignored the chattering of the angels Alastor stretched out his hand and was just able to finally take Angel's hand in his. Michael suddenly stopped and spun while thrusting his spear into Angel's body leaving a deep bleeding wound as Alastor had pulled Angel towards him out of the grip of Michael's power.

Angel was back in his spider form now though his pink was still faded and Alastor held him gently in his arms as he tried to close the wound inflicted on Angel, All 7 of the arch-angels watched in confusion at what was happening in front of them. A demon trying to save another demon went against the very nature of demons to be self serving, Angel reached a hand up and caressed the shadowy hood while smiling softly, "I did it, Al. -' _Angel handed the papers he had written to Alastor_ '- Toots is gonna want these. It's fucking freezing up here." Alastor was on his knees holding Angel as if he was about to break "Mon ange." Alastor summoned and wrapped Angel is His blanket from the hotel, Angel had always said that it was the best blanket.

Alastor held Angel in his arms while he whispered all the things sweet and pleasant that he and Angel would do back at the hotel, Angel looked at Alastor "I'm feeling better but I'd love to see your smile." The arch-angels watched and listened with surprise as they saw the tender moments that were occurring between the two of them. Alastor's form shifted and there he sat with Angel in his arms softly smiling and stroking Angel's hair as the red stain on the blanket and the puddle on the ground continued to grow, "Hey Smiles, I'm getting real sleepy." Alastor's smile barely held as he nodded his head and hugged Angel close to him. "Love, We were here to witness love between demons, Something thought impossible." Said Jophiel as they looked at Michael who stood there baffled. 

Alastor drove his scythe into his own chest while letting his blood pour into Angel's wound and then filled it with the Eldritch sludge and then wrapped it around Angel until he was covered and protected, Alastor slowly stood and handed Angel to his shadows and they strapped Angel to Alastor's back with the sludge wrapped all the way around his torso. Alastor could feel the connection he formed to Angel through the sludge was working and that his blood, energy and everything would heal Angel while Alastor sought vengeance.

Alastor turned towards the arch-angel Michael and before a sound could be made, One of his wings had been sliced off by a large black scythe and Alastor's Eldritch form had returned. Alastor licked the blade of his scythe "Your book says an eye for an eye but I collect interest." Alastor growled as he grabbed onto Michael with one hand and was about to strike with his other hand when it was grabbed by another angel. "Fall not into Anger or temptation of vengeance-" Alastor pulled the angel off his arm and slammed that angel into the floor "You!? Preach to Me?!?" Alastor tore the arm off the preachy angel that allowed Michael to get free. Alastor grabbed the next angel that was close by and slammed them into the floor where he had shadows start ripping the feathers from it's wings, The other angels recoiled a bit in horror. 

Alastor was true to his word and wasn't killing any of them in a single strike, "Your going to hurt, Suffer until you can no more, Then I'll feed you to The Pit." Alastor growled as he took a swing with his scythe and took the leg off another angel this time, Michael and Azrael swung their weapons but found it difficult to face Alastor head on as Alastor lifted one of the limbs and bit into the flesh before chewing and swallowing it. "Needs seasoning but tastes like chicken." Alastor said with the air of a chef. Alastor continued his relentless assault even pulling out a second scythe and he wielded them each with ease in one hand and though his entire body was now slowly emitting a black smoke with almost a sizzling sound that could be heard, Alastor was letting out an insane and maniacal laugh because he couldn't feel the pain or suffering of his body as the pain in his heart was leagues beyond that. 

Angel had been hurt and possibly, p̜̰̺̽ͤ͐̚ọ̜̪̥̜̼̘̇̄ͅš̭̻̩̩̜̖̿͗̔͜s̙̺̘̘̹͔̳̪ͭͫ͞i̧͈͈̬̣̣ͨͧ͛̃b̲̦͕̪̻͚͉̱̑͘ľ̮̞̼͒̚͠y̴̙̜̲͔̗͖̝ͧ̊ͅ ̢͎̘̪̝̟̑.. the sound of radio static filled the area around Alastor while a high pitched whine and scream traveling through it, Alastor shook his head as he talked to himself "No, Angel will be fine -' _Alastor looked at the arch-angels ahead of him_ '- o̬̹͈̙͟r͡ ̬̤̰͎̭͜I̲͓̩̩ ͈w̻̭i̡͖̲̰͇͍̤̦l̕l ̢̳͍͔̝̳cr̭̦̩͙̜̥͍u̗̠̱͎̝ͅsh̼͉̜̝̗̫̙ ͕̪͞a̢̯͖l̦̻̟̰l̳ o҉͙̯̬̮̙͕f͚̗̩ ̤̙̻̮ͅH̠̗̝̟͝e͙͉̳̥̬̪̻a͔̲͇̮̥͠v͓̱̲̬e̩͈̮͡n҉̠̦͚͉ ̨͇̱̬͔b͝e̡͇͉̳̲̰n͈͙͘ͅͅe̹̹͇̥̩ͅat̯̣͕h̴͚͔͙̘ ̬͇̗̲̝t̡̜͍̥̗̳͉ḫ͙̟̖̦̝̪ȩ̺̬̟̤͇̰͎ ҉̰͍̞̪̜̤h͖̯̮͍e̵̮̟̺ḛ̺̭ḽ͕͉͕̥ ̡̜͙̹̜͈͔̦o̶̪̘͇͈̤̣f̯̻̮͚ my͎̜̤ f̞o͈̙̫̹͈o͓̙͢ţ̳̳͓̠̥̪." Alastor swung his scythes around and they were carving into the walls and floor while he continued to advance further into Heaven, The narrowness of the hall helped Alastor as it limited how many could approach him and even as they injured him he was tearing them apart like a wet paper bag.

The arch-angels finally collected themselves and with a combined effort from the seven of them striking and pushing one after another they managed to force Alastor out of the hallway, Back in Hell now Alastor began healing and Alastor used the sludge to create a platform for himself and prevented any other angel's from returning to Heaven. "You'll face my wrath, now or later." Alastor slammed his scythes into the wall driving the blades deep while the handles would be obstructions if they tried to close or seal this hall, angels that still flew in the sky of Hell were beginning to panic and the angels in the hall were growing more concerned and anxious about how to deal with Alastor including the arch-angels.

Alastor cut open his palms and sprayed his blood about creating a large spell circle and with his chanting a large gout of flame burst forth towards the hall, angels inside the hall and inside Hell yelled in unison and tried to block the flames but were suddenly blocked by fallen angels with their black wings "Now THIS looks fun, Don't hog it all yourself." Lucifer said with a grin as he launches a stream of lava into the hall while Lilith stood behind them both and dealt with any angels that approached. Alastor kept part of his attention on Lucifer but also knew just how much of an opportunity this presented to Lucifer, How often would the gates of Heaven be caught by surprise and unaware enough that they could be forced to remain open.

Lilith fought the angels off with ease as Lucifer and Alastor attacked while the gate that Alastor had forced to remain only groaned like metal under stress, 5 of the 7 arch-angels had received an injury now and were struggling to hold off the onslaught. Fire burned, Blood flowed and the sound of radio static approached again as Alastor stepped back into the hall his hooves stepping through the lava without issue, Alastor ripped his scythes out of the walls finally completely breaking the gate when suddenly everything slowed to nearly standing still as a figure that couldn't be fully seen or described floated in front of Alastor. 

"Now, I think that's quite enough." the figure said as they stood in the midst of everything.


	30. All's Hell that ends Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would've thought that staying away and relaxing is something that can actually be quite difficult to achieve, I'm addicted to this madness. Either way, I have no clue if this chapter is better than the previous version and I doubt I'll ever be fully satisfied how it turns out. This time I wasn't rushed so I took my time with it rewriting a bit more than half the chapter and I think that this is a better lead into the next story, I just hope that you readers will agree and enjoy this.

Alastor was shocked and didn't want to believe it but it was obvious, God truly stood between him and his goal. Anger boiled inside Alastor and frustration topped it as Alastor could see and hear but nothing was moving, Nothing including his arms, legs or lips moved and he could see the tongues of flames frozen and unmoving. "Now before things go too far, -' _Angel floated off Alastor's back and the Eldritch sludge sloughed off as Alastor felt the connection severed_ '- Ugh, Crude but somewhat effective. Sadly that would only heal his physical form." God said as a bed had raised before him and Angel was placed upon it "Michael, Why did you try to put his soul to rest? I said to watch over what would happen at the gates." The arch-angel Micheal stepped forward "I saw a soul choosing to fall to sin and knew they would become a demon. Every year at this time the Cleanse is performed to prevent overcrowding so the reasonable thing to do was to put the soul to rest."

God sighed softly while looking over Angel "What are the virtues I've had you working on?" God asked while a holy glow slowly started to cover Angel's body. Michael looked like a child that had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar, "Patience and Acceptance. I was -" God was holding up a finger and Michael fell silent with his head lowered. "You don't always need to take action and you don't need to earn my approval, You can watch and see my plan on its own." God said and Angel seemed to be immersed into a bath of luminous liquid. "Fear not, Alastor, My word was given to Angel that he could return." 

Michael and Azrael both tried to move now but were held in place "Yes, I also know that you didn't know that. I want you all to learn for yourselves to trust in the words I speak. Not interpret or decipher, Trust in that I know you and that I've said all that was needed. -' _God turned towards Alastor_ '- Have you calmed yourself now?" Alastor glared but restrained himself. "Then I believe that you are the one that he would want to see when he awakens. Take the bed and let him rest, Once the wound in his soul is restored he should awaken." 

God waved a hand as if using a squeegee and the flames billowing forth inside the hall vanished along with the lava, blood, feathers and body parts, The arch-angels and angels were healed and their limbs restored while the hall itself slowly was restored to it's pristine condition. "How long will he sleep?" Alastor asked as his form shrank down and he stood over Angel laying wrapped in his blanket, God sighed while a genuinely sad sounding voice had come from Alastor "This is not something that I've done or allowed before. I would've let him rest if my word hadn't been given -' _God turns to the arch-angels and then back to Alastor_ '- The wound was fatal and done with the power of my arch-angels there are few that would survive until I arrived. Fewer still that may recover, This is now up the strength of Anth- -' _Alastor glared at God_ '- Haha, very well. The strength of _Angel's_ soul."

Alastor nodded with full belief in Angel's ability to wake and he begrudgingly spoke "For saving Angel, I T-thank you." God let out a happy laugh and softly patted Alastor on the shoulder. "Now to straighten out this mess." God said while facing the broken gates and the platform of sludge. God stepped through into Hell after Alastor while floating above the platform Lucifer roared out "NO!!! STOP! GETTING! IN! MY! WAY!" Lucifer's body creaked and groaned as he fought to free himself while Lilith looked on with surprise as an arch-angel flew from a grey colored formation nearby.

"Welcome to Hell, I would guess that the lesson didn't go as hoped?" The arch-angel said as then lowered their head and God shook their head "Sadly. Still a bit impulsive but there is improvement -' _God looked at Lucifer_ '- You weren't satisfied with Babylonia and still attempting to conquer Heaven? -' _Lucifer sneered and tried to say more but was silenced and frozen_ '- Thank you for watching over Sheol, Maalik or should I say 'Devil' -' _God laughs lightly_ '- If only they understood you better. Oh well, Is it still not sleeping?" Maalik shook his head "It's completely silent and just flails about in anger mostly, I believe this is due to the demons bonding with Sheol and absorbing part of it or being absorbed by it." 

God slowly nodded while turning to look at the platform beneath them, "I thought I recognized it but it's primal nature wasn't the same so I thought it might just be a copy, Hmmm I'm not sure yet if this is good or not but Sheol is definitely less violent now but it might just be one of the cycles it likes to repeat." God rambled off into a story about Sheol's behavior during previous times he came to Hell. Alastor hadn't waited once he was back in Hell and was already more than halfway back to the hotel with Angel transported through his shadows and out of sight, Demons watched carefully at the site of the battle and then the sudden change that took place.

Very few even noticed Alastor leave that area but Valentino was one that did, Valentino raced along following after Alastor's gliding decent in hopes of revenge or retribution. Alastor could tell someone was watching him and following but in all truth Alastor didn't give a shit who it was and if they tried anything he was in the mood of not holding back, Frustrated and infuriated by the dealings with the arch-angels and Angel being injured by them so Alastor was hoping that it would be Valentino or Vox that was following him and he made the effort to slow himself so that he would land in an area clear enough for him to teach them a lesson.

Alastor landed and dusted himself off as he turned and waited for whomever had followed him, Valentino saw where Alastor was going to land and began sneaking around and spreading his wings so that his red dust was already forming clouds. Alastor saw the clouds forming and his smile brightened into a sadistic grin while he spread some of his blood about the area in preparation of his spell and then Alastor simply started cleaning himself off while he waited, Valentino had kept his distance while spreading his dust but now that Alastor was so arrogantly preening himself in front of him he lost his temper and rushed towards Alastor when suddenly a light blinded him.

**WHAM**! Valentino looked around as he didn't know what had happened, He had seen a warm glow that soothed and called to him but the next thing he knew there was a spotlight shining down on him and he was pinned down to the ground on his stomach. Valentino lifted his head and there stood Alastor in his red suit turning on his broadcasting setup while Valentino tried to recall what happened ' **SHIT!** ' he thought while struggling but Valentino couldn't move his body or even his arms as Alastor dropped the glasses that had been taken a foot or so from Valentino's face, Alastor deliberately and slowly stepped on the glasses and ground them into the dust with his heel. "You Fucker! -' _Valentino tried to spread his wings_ '- You have any clue how much those cost?? I'll take -" **WHAM**! Alastor's foot connected with Valentino's face while teeth and blood sprayed across the ground, Alastor reached into a puddle of sludge and pulled out a sledge hammer that he held in his hands for a moment before lifting it over his head and bringing it down upon one of Valentino's hands.

"FUCK!" Valentino screamed out "I will fuckin- -' _Alastor raised the hammer and struck the same hand again_ '- SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!?!" Valentino yelled out without noticing that a crowd was slowly gathering around and watching with fascination. Alastor dropped the hammer back into the sludge and transformed into his Eldritch form as his hoof stepped on the broken hand while leaning down towards Valentino, "Sing for me." Was all Alastor said before standing straight again and grinding his foot into Valentino's hand with a sadistic laugh ringing out from the shadowy hood beneath the deer skull. Alastor saw the bones were nearly shattered now leaving the hand misshapen and hideous so he moved on to the next arm, Valentino didn't understand what was going on at first but now he understood that Alastor was far stronger than he had ever let anyone know. Alastor went to Valentino's other hands and would stomp down on them over and over until he had achieved the same result over and over again before he walked around to where Valentino's wings were attached, Vox surprised Alastor slightly as he pulled out a machine gun and unloaded a whole magazine towards him.

A wall of Eldritch sludge came up from the ground blocking most of the bullets but the few that did hit Alastor were simply ignored while he leaned down again and spoke "Now, This'll just hurt -' _Alastor said as he cut into Valentino's back_ '- a Lot~~." and carved out the base of one wing and tossed it aside as he poured Eldritch sludge into the wound that sizzled and bubbled like liquid tar. Valentino struggled and screamed and yelled but all of it sounded like the purest of music to Alastor who even took a moment to replay the scream over the broadcast before he moved out of the line of sight Vox now had, Bullets continued to fly through the air as Alastor had to continue to only defend so that Valentino wouldn't have a chance to get away. Suddenly Alastor felt the sting of a blade stabbed into his back as he had begun to slowly remove the other wing and pour more sludge into the wound on Valentino's back, Alastor's patience was gone and before he had even had a chance to act Velvet was running and hid behind Vox to grab another gun. Alastor's eyes burned with flames as he roared "You've spent years torturing and hurting My Angel. Today you will start to repay that debt -' _Radio static played in the nearby area and over the broadcast_ '- W̩̝̮i̟̣̟͙t͙̬̘ḩ̥̭͓̤ i͚̲̰̞n̷̯̺͈̬̝̝t͝e̫̼͕r̟̠e͇̫̖͕͚̙̤s̺̪̟̹͔̺ͅt͇̺̤̺̥̞̻͝ ̭̦̼͎͍̘̬u̠̞̱̭n̵̩t̢i̪l̺̲̦̤͇͘ ̱̩̩A͖n̵̬̠̝̟̪͎g̭̥͎͕̳e͇̳̬̖̘̜͚͟l̡̫͔ ̘͜i̮̖̥͙͕͙ͅs̳̬͍͕ ̡̹̳̥͚s̰̳ͅa̢̲̲̯̥̫̗ͅt̯͓̞is̪f̥͚̰͓ie҉̜̳̠̻̘̞d̴͔̥͚͍ ̠͉̥̺̙͠f̵̙̖̙̟ro̪͚͈m̠ ̮̭m̦̬͚̗̝͎ͅi̪̟͚n̢͔̥c͏̞i̙̜n̛̟̦̯͈͍g̨̱̪̼͖̝ ̢̺̞yo̜̯͖̺̳͢u̧͈͕r̫̯̦̱͡ ̮̘̻͙͇̝f҉̖̜l̖͡e̮̤s̞͔̜͈h̶̰̻͖ ̫̜̱͚̤a̵n͍̩̬̞̦̝͘ͅḏ̗̞ ͏̩̠̹̦̝̰b̵͈̼̟̼̺r̫͙e̝̰͝ͅͅa̝̲̭̠͙ͅk̝̼i͉n̘̯̪̥̗ͅg̴ ̨͔̗̣̯͉y̰̟̺͞ơ̩u̷̗ṟ̜̺̺̞̠ ̵̗b̥ǫn̥̱ę̬͍̟͚͙͎̤s̨̳͖͔͚." 

Alastor's skin etchings turned dark and then black copies of them started floating across his skin and the tiny cuts in the etchings tore open and blood slowly ran down from them, Alastor summoned out two large scythes as his form swelled and grew while Hellfire burst forth from the ground and covered the blades. Vox and Velvet were firing nearly continuously at Alastor but saw the shots were having less and less effect on him, Alastor roared out in rage as he swung both scythes through the air with a speed that shouldn't be possible with his current size. Velvet and Vox barely dodged the scythes the scorch marks on their clothing showing just how close those blades had been, They both ran around Alastor in an attempt to reach Valentino and he let them as one target was far easier than three Alastor thought while turning and raising his scythes to strike again.

God finished fixing the gates and had sent Lucifer and Lilith with Maalik then God turned towards the hotel and in the blink of an eye God, Alastor and Angel on the bed were in the lobby of the hotel. God looked over Angel once more before placing a hand on his forehead "I hope you can weather this, My child." Alastor stood there with his scythes and breathing heavily as he looked around before cursing as he put them away and took Angel up to his room while the rest of the hotel's denizens came out to see what was going on. "My now, I truly had no idea. -' _God said watching Alastor leave before turned towards the office door that opened a second later_ '- Ah, You must be Charlie. Come and sit, I think it's about time that we had a talk." God waved a hand and a table that fit everyone appeared with fruits, bread and wine. Charlie and Vaggie stood frozen for a second "Y-y-y-y-your G-g- -' _God slowly nodded with a smile_ '- WOW! Oh, There's so much I've wanted to ask you." Charlie started to ramble as she dragged Vaggie over to the table "This is my first time speaking with a, What was it, Ah Hellborn. -' _God leaned and walked around Charlie while looking her over carefully_ '- Hmm yes, Oh, So that's how. Now that is truly interesting. Oh, Pardon me. I do get so intrigued when I find something new. -' _God gestured to the chairs_ '- Let us sit and break bread."

Charlie asked questions like a child that had just been given access to the internet, What's the purpose of souls? Does it matter if you don't have one? Why was Hell made if they can't be redeemed? Though God tried to answer what Charlie was asking some of the answers God would say came across as the noise of 100 people saying something at the same time making her head ache. God listened and asked Charlie about the hotel and her Redemption Project which Charlie was thrilled to talk about, Vaggie helped keep Charlie focused and filled in where Charlie would start to stutter or get off track. God toured around the hotel visiting the garden on the roof and the yard with tree's and plants that had been planted and tended to by the demons in the hotel, Finally Charlie and Vaggie introduced all of the demons that were currently staying in the hotel with hopes of redemption. 

Everyone that met with God in the hotel could feel a warm smile like that of a parent that saw their child playing but came to make sure they were okay, Some demons broke down and cried while others felt invigorated and energized. "This that you are doing here, Is the truest work I seek for those that use my name to do. I am proud of you all. Charlie and Vaggie for starting this project, Husk and Niffty for helping and supporting them as friends and with the project, And all of you that have chosen to be here without knowing but with your belief in the love I have for you and all of my children. I want to give you a gift, for this wondrous gift that you've given me. Learning that even demons and Hellborn can seek redemption and if they work with an open heart they can achieve it, So I give this building my blessing. Let none bring harm here be they demon, angel or neither, This hotel shall stand for all that seek redemption and show the love that I have for All." 

The building seemed to be covered in a shimmering film for a brief moment and then it faded away as did God, Leaving behind nothing that showed their presence not even a footstep in the dust. The Cleanse was cancelled and the large formations of angels returned to Heaven while throngs of demons watched in curiosity and awe as the horns and fireworks signaling the end of the Cleanse filled the air, While inside the hotel Husk, Niffty, Charlie and Vaggie all sat in Alastor's office with Rosie as they talked about the future of the hotel and how they should proceed. With the hotel receiving God's blessing and now knowing for a fact that redemption is possible, Charlie wanted to start taking in more demons to which Vaggie didn't see any reason to say no. While Rosie had been pulled in to help make sure that the hotel would be run in a way that it could sustain itself and maybe able to even generate some profit, She was no longer willing to tolerate being less than a business partner with how much time and effort she had been putting into the hotel but Charlie and Vaggie were able to convince her to postpone negotiations until after the meeting. Husk just sat there with a bottle in his claw as he shrugged and reminded Charlie with a growling tone that Alastor had left her the note saying to take care of Niffty and himself, With Charlie's personality and unwillingness to use Husk and Niffty as if they were slaves they were now both going to begin receiving wages. Any remaining funds that Rosie was able to put together would be set aside for the hotel's expenses including things like food, basic clothing, phones and maintenance, Anything beyond that was the responsibility of the residents to manage on their own.

Alastor tidied and arranged Angel's room before cleaning it completely with the assistance of his shadows before moving the recliner that he had claimed over next to Angel's bed, Alastor lost track of time as he sat and kept watch over Angel and the luminous liquid that was slowly being absorbed with anxiousness and hope that once it was gone and the wound completely healed that Angel would wake up swiftly. Hours turned into days as the liquid was disappearing incredibly slowly to Alastor even though he would only leave Angel's bedside for meals and the one time to give Charlie the papers Angel had given him, Alastor sat while trying to remain calm with a radio next to him softly playing jazz music while he read through every single book that he had that had anything to do with souls damage and recovery.

Days were slowly turning into weeks and Alastor's shadow would now do all the cooking while he would grab his meal and a bottle of alcohol before he would go back to Angel's room, Alastor would always pause and look over Angel whenever he returned to the room before he would sit down and eat his meal, Then he would pour himself a fresh drink before he would pick up the latest book sitting on the table and return to reading it out loud to Angel. Alastor had finished reading everything on souls within a 3 days and now he had read at least 10 books to Angel and this number continued to grow as Alastor went through book after book, Outside of the room that was now rumored to be haunted there were demons that had now begun reaching redemption and would disappear from the hotel without a trace. Charlie and Vaggie would hold celebrations as more and more demons started coming to the hotel, Some came with the idea that they could buy their way into Heaven just like they had used money in life while others came with true hopes of redemption and repented as they piously worked towards that goal. The story of the Radio Demon's strength and his storming the gates of Heaven itself had spread far and wide in Hell and had been exaggerated to the point that it was now being dismissed by most, While another legend was slowly growing stronger and spreading wider about the very first demon to have gone to the Happy Hotel for redemption and then suddenly one day they vanished from Hell without a trace left behind.

Inside the hotel there were those that knew the truth of it all. The Radio Demon and The #1 porn star and escort Angel Dust may have disappeared from public sight but through all of it Charlie, Vaggie, Niffty and Husk watched as day in and day out Alastor sat vigil over Angel. Every day Alastor would go down to the kitchen and cook meals for Angel alone and it was always one that he had liked to eat, Then Alastor would blend it and feed it to Angel who laid on the bed silently and unmoving. It had now been weeks reaching into months and the last of the liquid had been absorbed by Angel's body some time ago, Alastor had stopped everything in favor of sitting with Angel now. Charlie or Niffty would sometimes enter Angel's room and try to talk to him while he sat in the recliner but it was always to no avail, Alastor was slowly running through every thing and every way to check on Angel in his attempts to wake him up. Alastor's shadows had slowly taken over doing everything else for him and Angel, They cleaned and cared for everything in Angel's room so that it was pristine and ready for use while Alastor fussed over every detail in his attempts to distract himself from the idea that Angel might not wake. All the while his existence in Hell and knowledge of the Radio Demon was slowly beginning to fade from memory and the stories about the Radio Demon were starting to become fuzzy on the details but the strongest of demons waited and watched that hotel with the patience that helped them earn their power, The regular Sinners were far too afraid and busy to remember the dapper dressed deer demon that would hum jazzy tunes as he strolled the streets and with these months of quiet even the demons in Alastor's territory were starting to no longer fear the tall dark tower.

Alastor had taken to wandering about the hotel with a distant look in his eyes and he would sometimes step out onto the roof but every time he went up there he would see the gardens and everything that Angel had started and tended to being done by others, Alastor didn't even notice that the air around him was filled with the sound of radio static that scared off the demons working on the rooftop. Finally after numerous complaints about Alastor's presence and near constant state of intoxication from the other demons in the hotel Charlie and Vaggie were forced to speak with Alastor so they went to Angel's room but when they knocked there was only silence and no response, They were forced to use the master key to open the door and enter the room that they hadn't been in for months that had a slightly dusty scent as they saw one of Alastor's shadows sitting there in the recliner reading a book to Angel with Alastor's voice. Vaggie and Charlie stepped into the room and couldn't help looking about as they were staring at the room, Alastor hadn't allowed a single thing to change in the room and it was as if time was standing completely still here while Angel laid in his bed without moving and his slow breathing the only other sound. Charlie hugged Vaggie and started to sniffle as she tried not to cry but soon buried her face into her shoulder while Vaggie's own eyes teared up while looking at the spider expecting a smart ass quip, Tears ran down Vaggie's cheeks while Charlie sobbed both of them hurting for their friends. One that was missing and one that wouldn't wake. 

Husk was being dragged along by Niffty and when they finally entered the room Niffty went up next to Angel and sniffled while wiping away her tears, "Angel! You gotta wake up!" Niffty shook Angel gently but with no response Niffty began to yell Angel's name over and over as she shook him harder and harder until Husk was finally able to move and had to go pick her up. Niffty twisted around wrapping her arms around his neck and cried while Husk poked Angel with a claw and he angrily shouted "Stop causing trouble you fucking slut!" Husk looked at Charlie and Vaggie while he gently rubbed Niffty's back and then back at Angel before having to turn his head away and closing his eyes as he muttered "Aww shit." Husk slowly left the room while he carried Niffty and shut the door behind him while he headed back down to the bar, Husk pulled out two shot glasses before reaching into a crate and pulling out a very old bottle that was hard to see through and covered in dust. He popped the cork of the bottle and only poured half a shot in each glass before tapping Niffty and handing her one of the glasses that she took after blowing her nose and wiping her tears "What's this, Husk?" Husk cleared his throat "To memories, friends and comrades. New and old." Husk clicked the glasses together and they both drank while Niffty started to cry again, Husk pulled out a box of tissues for Niffty while he patted her back softly.

Charlie and Vaggie sat next to Angel and held onto his hands as they both cried and took turns talking about the times that they would be working and expect to hear his quips, jokes or comments, Charlie ended up standing and shouting at Angel to get up and help them find Alastor. Charlie had even transformed into her full demon form while she yelled but as soon as she was sobbing and crying her form reverted and she buried her face in Vaggie's chest while her head was softly stroked, Vaggie's face was one of silent anger and frustration as she looked up towards the sky and the tears welled up and ran down from the corner of her eyes. That evening was a solemn one with very little talk or chatter from anyone and even Niffty was quiet instead of her usual upbeat and perky attitude, The demons working towards redemption were all very curious about the sudden change in mood and behavior but all of them hesitated to ask about it.

Everyone was sitting around as the day was finishing up when there were loud sirens and explosions outside the hotel that caused everyone inside to panic and run to a window, Cherri was nearby and throwing bombs around before detonating them causing the whole of the hotel to shake when she suddenly burst in the front door while yelling out "Hey, Bitches! Where's my best bitch?" Cherri had a grin until she started looking around and saw Husk and Niffty then swiftly twisted her head towards Charlie and Vaggie, Cherri didn't say a word before she started running up the stairs immediately " **CHERRI**!" Charlie yelled as she and Vaggie followed her up to Angel's room. Both of them could hear the sobs and cries as they approached and then stood outside the room while comforting each other to prevent themselves from breaking down into tears again, Cherri's crying stopped after just a few minutes which caused Charlie and Vaggie to look at each other worriedly but before they could even say boo Cherri was rushing out the door slamming it behind her.

Cherri ran down to the lobby where almost everyone was gathered and pulled out two of her specialty bombs while she looked around the room and shouted "Where's that fucking squawk box fuck up?! Get his ass out here NOW!!" The demons in the lobby panicked and scattered to hide while Niffty came over with a pained look on her face "Al's not here. We dunno where he went." Niffty shrugged while she spoke while the look on her face made it plain to Cherri that she wasn't lying which caused her to click her tongue while she toyed with the bomb in her hand and sneered. 

While all this was going on in the hotel in a small bar with a quaint atmosphere there was only the bartender and a single demon inside it, The demon was sitting at the piano with blood dripping onto the keys of the piano from his fingers and his whole body shivers like he were freezing while he takes a deep breath and beings to sing:

> _Loving and Fighting,_ _Accusing, Denying,_  
>  _I can't imagine a world with you gone,_ _-' **A solitary tear rolls down the demon's left cheek** '-_  
>  _the joy and the chaos,_ _the demons we're made of,_  
>  _I'd be so lost if you left me alone,_  
>  _you locked yourself in the bathroom,_  
>  _Lying on the floor when I break through,_  
>  _I pull you in to feel your heartbeat,_  
>  _can you hear me screaming please don't leave me, -' **His voice nearly falters as he sings this line** '-_  
>  _hold on I still want you,_  
>  _Come back I still need you,_  
>  _let me take your hand, I'll make it right,_  
>  _I swear to love you all my life, -' **His eyes focus on the ring on top of the piano with a blood red diamond in it** '-_  
>  _hold on I still need you,_  
>  _long endless highway, you're silent beside me,_  
>  _driving a nightmare I can't escape from,_  
>  _helplessly praying, the light isn't fading, -' **His fingers tremble as he continues playing** '-_  
>  _hiding the shock and the chill in my bones,_  
>  _they took you away on a table,_  
>  _i pace back and forth as you lay still,_  
>  _they pull you in to feel your heartbeat,_  
>  _can you hear me screaming please don't leave me, -' **His red eyes flash of blue as they unfocused** '-_  
>  _hold on I still want you,_  
>  _come back I still need you,_  
>  _let me take your hand, I'll make it right,_  
>  _I swear to love you all my life, -' **A second tear appears and slowly follows the first** '-_  
>  _hold on I still need you,_  
>  _I don't wanna let go, I know I'm not that strong,_  
>  _I just wanna hear you saying "baby, let's go home."_  
>  _let's go home, yeah i just wanna take you home,_  
>  _hold on I still want you,_  
>  _come back I still need you._

His trembling and the wave of emotion stop as he closes his eyes and sits there solemnly listening as the notes echo and fade into nothing, The name 'Angel' escapes his lips as he falls off the bench onto his back passed out in a drunken stupor.

The bartender looks up and cocks an eyebrow when the door opens "You here for him? -' _The demon nods_ '- Good, Get him outta here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so you can hear the song link is provided below, I recommend reading then listening and then maybe reading again.  
> \--https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ofCZObsnOo
> 
> Thank you for reading this, Please leave any thoughts or comments below.
> 
> I Must be crazy to not be able to walk away from this and just rest lol


End file.
